The Search For Happiness
by Pandora's Box Is Heavy
Summary: When tragedy takes her father from them, Bella's mother decides they need a fresh start in the town of Forks. What happens after Bella meets Edward,falls in love, gets pregnant? Will Bella get a happy ending or find hearbreak? AH
1. Ch1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot to this story**

Prologue:

Death, not many 17 year olds in life think about it as much as I have in the past two months.

Halloween night my parents and I were sticking with tradition, dressed up like vampires and passing candy out to the crazy children of the neighborhood. They would knock on the door and wait for us to hand out the small goodie bags my mother spent the week creating before their parents drug their sugar high induced bodies off to the next house.

At 11:20 exact my father, police chief Charlie Swan got a phone call from deputy Mark. A senior at Phoenix high James Tracinger was throwing one of his infamous parties, and it was out of control.

At exactly 12:03 my father walked out of my childhood home dressed in his work uniform, but you could still see his pale makeup if you looked really close. I tried to suppress my giggle when he swooped down to kiss my cheek. "Don't eat too much candy kiddo, you have school tomorrow." he whispered.

"Dad I'm 17 I don't think you have to worry." I laughed.

"I am your father I will worry until the day I walk you down the isle to marry the man I approve of otherwise leave me alone." he said with a serious face.

"Deal, but I think I want to get married the day after I turn 18." I joked.

"Whatever makes you happy baby, keep an eye on your mother don't let her try to cook-"

I cut him off. "The cupcakes, dad we have had this conversation every Halloween since I was six it was my fault she burned the cupcakes because I slipped down the steps in my princess costume and cracked my head open." I reminded him.

"Still, I think you should cook the cupcakes I prefer them the color they are supposed to be not black." he laughed.

"I heard that Charlie Swan now come give your great chef of wife a big kiss and go save the world superman." Renee my mother said with a straight face.

I watched my father pick my mom up and kiss her with so much passion it made my stomach hurt. My parents were the epitome of young love I was conceived on prom night and two months later when they found out they took off to Vegas. Despite the ups and downs that they faced having me at such a young age but looking at them now you would never think that they married before they graduated high school. My mother stared at dad as if he were the only man in the world and my father loved my mom more than anything. I wanted the love that they shared.

"Okay you guys get a room." I had to say after what had to of been a good five minutes you would think they would need to come up for air.

"I love you girls I'll be home soon." he called as he got in his cruiser.

My mother and I baked cupcakes for the senior citizens at the local hospital, another family tradition. An hour later we were icing the cupcakes and arguing over whether old people can eat sprinkles.

"I'm just saying Bells, they are going to be excited about cupcakes if they don't like sprinkles they can pick them off." Renee said.

"Mom you cannot be serious half of the old people can't see how are they going to pick off small sprinkles? Besides they are going to get them stuck in there dent-" I was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Who in there right mind trick-or-treats at almost 2 in the morning?" my mother asked.

"Well we don't want to get tricked so go take them some treats woman." I laughed.

She grabbed the bowl of candy and I listened to her walk to the front door. There was a short muffled conversation and I heard something crash to the floor.

"MOM ARE YOU OKAY?" I yelled walking to the front door.

There were shards of glass and candy all over the floor and I saw my mother crying into deputy Mark's chest.

"Mom what's going on?" I cried running to her.

Mark looked up at me and I saw tears in his eyes I didn't need them to tell me. I knew already. My father was gone. It's weird, the feeling of complete hopelessness the empty feeling in your gut when you realize that all is lost. I remember nothing of the night after coming to the realization on my own I let darkness take over. I woke up in my bedroom with Nicole my best friend sleeping beside me on my bed.

"Nikki-"

"Oh, Bella your awake oh god I was so worried are you ok-" she cried.

"Where's my mother Nik I need my mom?" I asked her.

She jumped up and left the room. My chest hurt, I could feel a hole that wasn't there who knows how long ago. Wrapping my arms around my chest in an effort to keep the pain at bay.

"Bella honey your awake." Renee said as she walked into my room. She wasn't crying but her eyes were red and puffy.

"Mom what happened?" I let the tears stream down my face.

"Oh honey that's not important we are going to get through this together." and with that she left the room.

I wanted, no, I needed to know what happened to my father. Mark wouldn't tell me and we got in a fight ending with me telling my god-father that I hated him. Nicole didn't know what happened. My mother wouldn't talk about it at all and for the next couple of days she was busy with the funeral home and lawyers.

Three days after my father died I got a call from Eric, a fellow Senior and class clown.

"Bella, Nikkie told me you wanted to know what happened." he said with no emotion.

"You were there weren't you Eric?" I asked him.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I -"

"Just tell me please." I begged.

"Well James was throwing the usual Halloween party, except Victoria decided to bring acid. The next thing I knew James had a gun to Travis' head because he bumped into Victoria's chest walking by and James thought he was hitting on her, I was sober so I went into the bathroom and called the cops. By the time I got back out there James had everyone lined up against the wall he was screaming about something to do with finding the leprechaun that stole his sock he was clearly tripping. There was a knock at the door and James walked to get it when he opened the door-" Eric's voice broke.

"It was Charlie." I whispered.

"Yeah, oh, Bella I'm so sorry, Charlie saw the gun and tried to wrestle it out of James' hand, and the gun went off. James shot him in the chest. Everyone was screaming and deputy Mark came in and shot James before he could shoot your dad again. You might not know this but James is dead too Bella."

"Eric thank you so much for telling me I can't thank you enough, I'm gonna let you go I'll see you at the funeral." and with that I hung up the phone.

I was out of tears and I think that even if I had them I wouldn't of cried. My father died saving all of the kids at that party. I was proud. He was superman, all the times my mother called him that I thought she was being perverted but I got it now, he would do anything for his town.

The funeral was beautiful, if there is such a thing as a beautiful funeral? Everyone was so supportive of my mother and I. My father was laid to rest and we went home alone at my mother's request. The house smelled weird and different to me, I realized there were no dirty socks beside his ratty recliner, his aftershave wasn't left open like usual in the hall bathroom, it felt cold and empty cold because I wouldn't feel his hug any more, and empty because that's how I felt, a kid shouldn't have to bury their father.

"Bella what would you say to selling the house, and leaving Phoenix?" my mother said as she made us sandwiches.

"I think I don't want to leave my friends, and start over in my senior year." I answered truthfully.

"Well I think it will be a good idea I am going to contact the school board and see if there are any spots open around and we can start fresh." she countered.

"If you need this I will do it for you mom." I gave her a hug and went to my bedroom.

I was going to be starting over. My senior year wasn't going as I planned it, my father was gone and I was going to move to another town, start at a new school, have to make new friends. I realized all the things I had lost so suddenly, Nicole and I were supposed to get arrested with Eric doing our super senior prank that we had been planning since freshmen year, we were supposed to graduate and rent a beach-house before we went off to college together.

My father was supposed to watch me get my diploma, he was supposed to walk me down the isle at my wedding, but that wasn't going to happen I was never going to get his approval for the man I wanted to marry, I wasn't going to get to see him cry when we told him and my mother they were going to be grandparents. Maybe if I was better, if I wasn't the trouble maker of Phoenix high, if I wasn't planning to do bad things this wouldn't of happened to me and he would still be here. It was my fault, but what did my mother do to deserve this? I let tears take over...

A week later my mother and I were on our way to Forks, Washington. The school board was able to get her a job at Forks elementary because one of the teachers went into labor 4 months early and they had an opening.

I said goodbye to all of my friends, but Nicole was the hardest. We had known each other since kindergarten. We were planning our lives together. This was going to be hard the longest we were apart was a week and a half and that was because Nicole got mono. That week and a half nearly killed the both of us, and now we were going to be apart for months.

"Honey I know your upset but I really think this is going to go over really well. Please just give it a chance, Nicole can come up for summer, and you have your cell phone and laptop so you can chit chat." Renee reassured me. I kept my mouth shut instead of snapping at her, it had been happening a lot since she came home and told me they approved her transfer so early.

I looked out the window and turned my ipod, Nicole's play list, Ur So Gay by Katy Perry came on causing me to smile and remember the day that she stumbled across the song and called me. An hour later just as All American Rejects Gives You Hell ended I looked up and saw a sign.

'Welcome to Forks W.A. population 3120' the sign was old and faded but the number had been changed recently. The GPS told me that we still had 10 minutes before we made it to the house-correction our new house.

My father's insurance money left us well off. I was going to be able to choose any college I wanted to go to. I could buy anything I dreamed of, but money can't buy you happiness and at this point I wasn't looking for it because the only thing that would help me find it was my dad jumping in front of me and yelling 'GOTCHA KIDDO HA YOU SHOULD OF SEEN YOUR FACE!' But I knew that wasn't going to happen I saw his body at the viewing.

We drove by the only diner in this small town and I saw the marquee: Welcome to Forks Mrs. Swan and Isabella.

'Oh my god how humiliating people probably don't just move here on a whim.' I thought. 'Great nothing like unwanted attention.'

The town was tiny, it wasn't snowing right now but I read up and it was definitely going to be wet and cold almost all year around. The scenery was so green, the moss, the leaves, everything that wasn't covered in a blanket of snow.

"We're here sweetie, We're home." my mother whispered, as she pulled the car up to a large house.

We were home but it sure didn't feel like it.

* * *

** Review Peen**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Ch2: Welcome to Forks

**Edited 11-21-2009**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, I'll get over it, eventually (sniffs)**

**The song I was listening to while writing this lovely chapter is: Feel this by Bethany Joy Galeotti I don't know why just kind of like it.**

Chapter 1 Welcome to Forks

The house was an old restored Victorian style two story house. It was a lot bigger than my childhood home. There were three rooms and two and a half bathrooms.

"Honey why don't you go check out what room you want and the movers will set you up?" Renee asked.

I ignored her and walked up the stairs. The first room was small so I was sure my mother could make that into her office, the second was bigger, and had a shower, but no bathtub. The third room was definatly the master bedroom, it was like a suite, the room itself was huge the walls a deep burgundy, the bathroom was the size of my childhood bedroom, and it had exactly what I was looking for a giant bathtub.

"I figured you would want this room sweetie that's why I had the painters go ahead. I know how much you love to write in the bathtub." Renee said behind me.

"Thanks but are you sure you want to give me the master bedroom?" I asked her.

"Oh you haven't seen the attic I am taking that room thank you very much come on I'll show you." she smiled.

'How can she be so peachy after everything?' at first I was angry that she was okay after my father was killed, but then realized he wouldn't want either of us to be sad about him leaving he was our superman.

I followed her to a skinny door at the end of the hallway. Behind the door was a set of stairs.

"Come on Bella and don't trip I can see it now welcome to Forks medical history please." she joked as I followed her up the stairs.

"Oh yeah well what kind of day would it be if Bella didn't make an ass out of herself?" I asked.

"Bells watch your mouth and you are correct but can you make sure you don't hurt yourself until we get back from dinner?" she laughed.

"Sure, I'll see what I can do." We reached the top of the stairs only to find another door.

"Now young lady this is my room so no I will not trade so don't ask." Renee said sternly.

"Fine but you do realize there is a lock on the outside of that door so don't piss me off." I joked.

She opened the door and I saw why she had picked the room, it was huge not as big as mine but it was open there were windows on each end.

"I thought since your graduating soon and everything you could have the bottom of the house to yourself and the room right beside yours is going to be Casey's when she comes to visit. What do you think?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Well the house is huge for one but I love it, I love this room but don't worry I'm not going to beg you for it you will probably never see me up here I'm afraid." I answered her.

"Why not Bells?"

"Because sooner or later those stairs and I are going to have a fight and I'm so positive those damn things are going to kick my ass." I laughed.

"Well that's true baby watch your mouth." she laughed with me.

"Well let's go make sure the movers don't steal my stuff." she said as she led the way down the stairs.

The movers eventually got us moved in we were lucky enough to have time in between their trips from the truck to unpack the boxes before they made there way back with another one. Three hours two horrendous cardboard paper cuts on my wrist and a nice bump on the back of my head via the kitchen cupboard door, we were settled.

Renee tipped the movers, and we made our way to the diner.

"Well honey, I know it's going to be hard but I really hope we can find happiness here." my mom said sadly.

"Mom I think we are going to be just fine." she drove slowly down the snowy street.

Christmas lights were still hanging on a few of the houses we drove by even though Christmas was a week ago.

"When does school go back here mom?" I asked.

"Well it is New years so I go back the 5th you go back on the 12th so that gives you over a week to prepare, and me sadly 3 days. Hmm do you want to go to Seattle and get some new clothes for school?"

"Well yeah I could use some warmer clothes and I'm gonna need some boots with tread." I answered. We pulled up to the diner with the nice welcome sign for us.

'God please don't make a big deal about us please please please.' I silently prayed.

Of course after all that god has done to me he actually decides to listen to me now. We walked into the diner to find it deserted.

"Wow mom I guess people in this town know how to cook, I think we are the only ones here." I laughed.

"Watch it k-"

"Oh you must be Mrs. Swan, welcome to Phil's, I'm Phil's partner did you see the sign?" a very friendly man cut her off he was tall lean and had a goatee.

"Yep, we saw it, thank you very much call me Renee and this is my daughter Bella, and you are?" Renee answered.

"Oh I'm Hal. Phil's in the back let me go get him have a seat anywhere I'll bring him right out." Hal gushed and walked behind the counter.

"Well he seems really friendly." Renee observed.

"Mom he's gay, of course he is going to be friendly." I informed her.

"Oh ha I am so embarrassed." she blushed.

"Wait mom what are you doing blushing that's my job?" I laughed.

"Stop Bella." she scolded.

"Renee, Bella this is my wonderful boyfriend Phil. Phil this is Renee and Bella Swan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you ladies dinner is on the house feel free to order anything I am sure we are going to get along just fine love your shirt by the way Renee." said a short chubby bald man.

"I hope you liked our welcoming message?" he added.

"Well it was wonderful, thank you." Renee gushed.

"So since we have seen it how about you take it down please?" I asked.

"Bella." my mother scolded.

"Sorry Bella has issues with attention." she explained to the two fairy princesses giving me hurt expressions.

"It's no problem we will take it down, but why would you have issues with attention you are so beautiful little lady?" Hal asked.

Of course compliments and I don't mix I blushed pomegranate.

"Oh sweetie stop look at her face your embarrassing her." Phil chided.

"Oh it's no problem I blush all the time." I assured them.

After dinner the best burger, fries, and mocha milkshake I have ever had in my whole life, my mother and I were leaving the diner. Renee decided to invite Phil and Hal to Seattle with us to do some shopping so tomorrow on a Friday we were going to the mall, with two gay men it was going to be very interesting.

"Mom I have to use the restroom I will be right back."

"Okay sweety, I'll meet you in the car-oh before I forget we are going to pick out a car for you tomorrow you have to remind me."

"I will." I said walking toward the bathroom.

As I walked out of the bathroom I could hear a few new voices, I kept my head down "Isabella Swan?" I heard a high pitched screech. I looked up there were five people sitting at one of the back booths.

"It's Bella can I help you?" I asked.

"Oh hi I am Alice Brandon, this is my sister Rosalie, her boyfriend Emmett, my boyfriend Jasper and his brother Edward." A small pixie looking girl with spiky black hair and bright blue eyes said as she pointed to a tall beautiful blonde, a big burly brunette with dimples, a tall blonde with green eyes and him... Edward, he had a bronze tuff of hair, and piercing green eyes, he was tall and muscular but not as bad as the one called Emmett.

"Hello earth to Bella?" the pixie named Alice snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Oh sorry, I just-"

"Oh it's fine we all know Edward is a hotty." Alice said.

And cue the lovely pomegranate.

"Oh, look at that Alice shut up your embarrassing the poor girl." Rosalie scolded.

"Sorry, Bella will forgive me trust me I know." Alice smiled.

"Bella we are going to be great friends you should totally come hang out with us sometime this week, we could go to Se-" and that's when I made the mistake of looking back at the table all thoughts of whatever Alice was gabbing about went on deaf ears, because as soon as I looked back at the table I was lost in a pool of green, Edward's eyes met mine and I was lost.

Looking into his eyes made me want to rip of my shirt and straddle him on the table in front of his friends and brother-wait where the hell did that come from? Damn it Bella thinking like that isn't going to get the sex-dumpling to be lovin on your lad.-

I was drug out of my thoughts by Alice tugging on my hair

"Hello Bella? Trust me Edward isn't going anywhere now do you have any plans tomorrow? Rose and I were planning on running out to Seattle to do some clothes shopping would you like to come?" she smiled.

"Well I am going with my mother after I go car shopping we are meeting up with Phil and Hal, you can come with us if you want?" I offered.

"Oh well let's exchange numbers and we will call in the morning I want to go with you to look at cars and Rose is really good with all the engine crap." she said.

"Well alright but I am sure it will be boring, I want something blood red and big so that shouldn't be hard to find." I laughed.

"Oh you don't know our Alice she can make groceries shopping fun." my breathing stopped I'm sure I felt my heart beating in my ovaries.

The voice was smooth sexy, looking up I was met with the same pool of green-owner of the voice Edward. Looking into his eyes I suddenly felt the urge to rip my clothes off again, the dude was like a solid form of tequila or something.

I wanted to kiss his perfect soft pink li-STOP IT RIGHT NOW ISABELLA SWAN!!! I scolded myself.

"Well here is my number, we will see you in the morning Bella." Alice smiled handing me a napkin with her phone number.

"Okay you too, see you." I quickly wrote my phone number down and dashed out of the diner of course as soon as the door swung closed behind me foot meets ice ass meets floor.

I looked around making sure no one saw anything to find my mother, Hal, and Phil laughing hysterically at me. I picked myself up off the ground of course that is going to leave a mark.

"Oh Bella that was too funny I think Hal almost peed himself." my mother laughed as she brushed her teeth.

"Whatever I met some kids in the diner while you were outside before I had my reunion with the frozen ground, I am going to have a bruise just so you know, and Alice and Rosalie Brandon are going to meet us here so we can go car shopping and then to Seattle I figured you can ride with Hal and Phil, and I will drive them in my new car. What time do we want to go?" I asked.

"Oh that's great that you already found friends that's no problem call them and tell them to meet us at like 8 and we will go to Phil's for breakfast." she answered.

"Goodnight mom sleep tight."

"Goodnight honey I will see you in the morning." she said as she walked to her room.

I found the jeans that I wore today and fished the napkin out, and dialed the number.

"Hello?" a sexy voice answered, I recognized that voice all too well.

"Uhhh, yeah I'm trying to reach Alice, is this E-Edward?" I asked.

"Yep, Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah I don't know maybe she gave me your number by mistake." I said.

"Oh I am so sure it was an accident." he sounded mad.

"Oh well I'm sorry to upset you if you could just give me her number I-"

"Bella I am not upset this is just something that Alice would do, because she knew I was going bump into you accidentally tomorrow in Seattle so I could ask you to dinner." he said coolly.

I couldn't breath, 'Oh god did Edward just ask me out? Well no but he was planning on going to Seattle to run into you, to ask you. Oh man he is so sexy, if he asks you out and you do go out your gonna get to kiss him, and hug him and do hi-.'

"BELLA are you there?" the god called through my phone.

"Oh yeah sorry, I jus-" he cut me off.

"Bella will you go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Yeah sure I don't know what time we are going to get back from shopping but I can call you then, I have your number now." I said casually.

"Oh good wow um just call me and I will come pick you up." he said.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Oh I just didn't think you were going to say yes you don't even know me." he answered.

"Well I like Alice so I think she has a good judge of friends." I laughed.

"Well I will text you her number, and talk to you tomorrow good luck with the whole shopping with crack head pixie." he joked.

"Oh god what did I get into?" I sighed in mock horror.

"Don't worry if you need me to rescue just text me and I'll drop in unexpectantly."

"Don't worry about it I'm pretty stubborn." I assured him.

"Well goodnight Bella I will text you her number and talk to you tomorrow." he said.

"Goodnight Edward." and with that I hung up.

Instead of waiting for him to text me the number I got my ipod out of my purse and plugged it into my dock. Just as Ludo's Love Me Dead came on I heard my phone go off. I texted Edward back a quick thanks and called Alice.

"Yello, fashion diva extraordinaire?"

"You are so evil I can't believe you would do this to me I know you all of two hours and you totally embarrassed the crap out of me give me one reason why I should go shopping with you tomorrow you evil fairy?" I ranted.

"Well did Edward ask you out?" she asked calmly.

"Yeah bu-"

"And did you say yes?"

"Well yeah bu-"

"Then you should be thanking me not chewing me out." she concluded.

"Alice I was so embarrassed you have no idea how cruel that was I will thank you once my face is back to it's normal pale shade of white." I said.

"It will eventually so we are meeting at your house what time?" she asked.

"Yeah at like 8 my mom wants to go to Phil's for breakfast and we will just go from there." I answered her.

"Okay well get some sleep because I am going to wear you out tomorrow." she warned me.

"Well I want to get back at a decent hour for my date." I told her.

"Okay well I am going to find you the best outfit, Rose and I will help you get ready." she offered.

"Okay. I'm gonna hit the hay, bye."

"Bye B." she said.

I turned my ipod back up Shiny Toy Guns Ghost Town playing, as soon as my head hit the pillow my phone chirped, telling me I had a new text. I picked it up off the night stand, who texts at freakin 10 at night?

'Srry 2 bothr u just wntd 2 say g'night again can't wait till 2morrow night E.' 'god even his texts make me feel all happy'

'G'night 2 u 2 + me neither' I texted him back before I let sleep take over.

That night instead of dreaming about the night my father died, I dreamt of the bronze haired green eyed boy that I do believe has stolen my heart in the 10 hours I have lived in Forks.

* * *

**Okay homeyGfunkMasterpimpjuices Review Review Review make me feel loved. The next chapter is going to be Shopping Miss Pixie like a funny version of Driving Miss Daisy. lol.**


	3. Ch3: Shopping Miss Pixie

**Edited 11-21-2009**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it....**

**for this chapter is Do you know my Enrique Iglacias because it makes me laugh really hard and because I was kind of drunk last night and me and my friend played karaoke.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my baby nephew Riley Alexander. Born yesterday.**

**Oh yeah Lemon Alert I know surprised me too. Lol.**

Chapter 2 Shopping Miss Pixie.

I woke up to someone jumping on my bed.

"Mom I will be up in a second, just let me sleep please."

"Oh honey I am not your mother, you get your little ass out of bed before I flip your mattress, I might be tiny but don't think I cant do it." Alice scolded me.

"Fine, I will get up when you stop jumping your going to make me throw up."

"Okay why arent you exited your getting a new car today, and your forgetting the shopping in Seattle, oh man I am so exited, don't let me forget to buy a new backpack." she said.

"Alright let me get dressed and I will meet you downstairs, we are going to a dealership in Seattle so if you get bored while Im looking you can go ahead and started on the shopping." I offered.

"Oh I already got you an out fit out to wear today, its in the bathroom waiting for you, I will do your makeup while Rose does your hair."

"God Edward warned me I don't have a choice in this do I?" I asked.

"Nope, now go change or I'll make you my bitch." she warned.

"Oh god what will I tell my other owner?" I gasped in mock horror.

1 hour, later I was deemed good enough and we were sitting at Hal's eating Captain crunch French toast, while Hal and Phil tried to get a hold of Jack their assistant manager.

"Well I am sorry ladies it looks like one of us is going to have to stay and run the diner, I think Phil should go god knows he never gets out." Hal joked.

That being settled we were all riding in my mothers' mini van towards the dealership.

"Bella I just want you to know the sky is the limit, you can have what ever you want, okay?" my mother called from the front of the car.

"Well Bella has already stated she wanted something big and blood red so I took the liberty of calling the dealership, and having them bring all of their red SUV's up front." Alice informed everyone, I looked at her curiously.

"Bella don't give me that look I need time to shop, Rose knows everything there is to know about cars so she will be able to help you out." she told me.

"It's fine Bella, I wont let you get a piece of shit on my watch." Rose said from the back seat.

"Thanks Rose for caring about me and not shopping like some people." I laughed.

"Bella I totally care." Alice pouted.

"I know Alice I was just kidding, Im sorry." I said.

"Oh I know I just wanted to make you feel bad." she joked.

We pulled up to the dealer ship and there were 5 red SUVs front and center just looking at them I knew the one that I wanted, I jumped out of the car and ran to it.

"This is the one my baby oh I have to have it, please please please." I begged my mother before they could even get to me.

"Bella calm down Phil went to go get someone so you can test drive it, he knows someone here so we are going to get a deal." she reminded me.

God I love gay men.

Two hours later I was driving my fully loaded 2009 Envoy Denali, to the mall.

"So Bella, Alice told me that someone has a date with Edward tonight?" Rose hedged.

"Yep, someone 'accidentally' gave me his number instead of hers, Alice. I was calling her to tell her what time to meet at my house and Edward picked up instead. I was so embarrassed you have no idea, he said that he was planning on conveniently running into us today so that he could ask me out so we just skipped a few steps." I explained.

"Your very welcome Bella. Just so you know Edward dates noone, at all girls at school throw themselves at him but he never showed any interest. God for the longest time we thought he was gay, until last night that is." Alice rambled.

"What are you talking about last night?" I asked as I pulled into a parking spot.

"Well after you left the diner all he did was talk about you, asking us questions about if we heard anything about you other than moving from Pheonix. He wanted to know how old you were, what gra-." Rose cut her off.

"Ali it's easier to just say he wanted to know everything, shit we possibly couldn't know unless we were your mom." she laughed.

"Alright ladies lets shop till we drop!" Alice squeeled as we walked into the first store to meet Renee and Phil.

"Alice I can't carry any more bags and I don't think my feet can take it anymore please can we sit down for a minute?" I practically begged.

"Oh Bella there are two more stores and we are done, Phil can carry a couple more, theres a giant shoe sale at Baileys' shoe store its just down here." she led the way across the mall.

"Okay just so you know Alice has been known to throw punches, at these things she's been detained by the rent a cop, so stay out of the isle with size 4 shoes okay?" Rosalie whispered.

"Alright, Im size 6 ½ 7 so that shouldn't be a problem." I told her as we walked up to a crowd standing in front of the closed doors of the shoe emporium.

"Ladies the doors will open in 4 minut-." A young worker yelled through the glass door until her eyes fell on Alice.

"Okay we ask that no violence is used we only have the shoes that are in the store there are none what so ever in the back." she said stairing straight into Alice's eyes.

"God you hit one worker with a stiletto on black Friday and everyone knows your name." Alice mumbled.

I turned my head to try to supress my laughter. 'God what have I gotten myself into?' I thought.

As soon as the doors opened we lost Alice.

"We are the same size so hold my hand and don't let go." Rose told me grabbing my hand.

I was able to find a few pairs of flats to match some of the outfits Alice chose for me.

"Bella I know that Alice wouldn't let you see the outfit she picked out for your date but I think these heels are perfect so try these on." Rose demanded passing me a pair of silver 4 inch death traps.

"Okay Rose we need to get something straight, I am clumsy enough barefoot I don't need your hooker heels to make me look like an ass, especially in front of Edward." I told her as soon as I said Edward two girls sitting on the ground going through shoe boxes' heads shot up.

"Okay what about these flats." Rose said holding a box of silver ballet flats.

I tried them on.

"I really like these I'll get th-" I was pushed into a rack of shoes by the short blonde.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there." she said in her nasaly voice that was anything but sincere.

"Oh Lauren your such a cluts." the brunette with a really bad perm job laughed. "Im Jessica this is Lauren, you must be Bella Swan." she continued putting her hand out.

I shook her hand.

"Did we hear correctly, that you have a date with Edward Cullen?" Lauren asked incredulously .

"Yes Lauren she does, so why don't you and that bimbo go find someone else to bother." Rose sneered.

"God Rose why do you have to be such a bitch? Bella if your smart you'll stay away from her and her freaky sister." Jessica told me, they were starting to piss me off .

"Oh I think I can chose my friends for myself thank you very much, like Rose said why don't you go bother someone else." I told her.

With a simultaneous huff they walked away.

"I don't know why Eddie would want to date her, she looks like a train wreck." Lauren whispered loudly.

"Well maybe that's what he is into." Jessica answered.

"Well Bella you just met some of Edward's stalkers, what do you think?" Rose laughed.

"Well apart from them being superficial bimbos, I am so not worried about them." I joined in the laughter.

"OH GOD THERE YOU GUYS ARE COME ON COME ON WE HAVE TO GO HERE BELLA TAKE THESE, OH GOD GIVE ME SOME BAGS TAKE THESE SHOES AND HERES MY CREDIT CARD HURRY HURRY ROSE HELP HER IM GOING OUTSIDE I'LL MEET YOU GUYS IN THE FOOD COURT, OH MAN IF SOMEONE ASKS YOU NEVER SAW ME OKAY." Alice rambled a million miles a minute I almost didn't get the gist of what she was saying, she started shoving what had to be a good fifteen shoeboxes in my hands tucking her credit card in my back pocket, grabbing some of my bags and running out of the store muttering something along the lines of poor old woman and didn't mean to push so hard.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked Rose as she picked up my boxes of shoes.

"Well that is shopping Miss Pixie." Rose laughed as we waited in line to get cashed out.

About thirty minutes later we had all of the shoes and headed off to the food court, to find said Pixie pouting into a giant chocolate chip cookie.

"Oh Ali don't worry about it you just got exited, honey." Phil rubbed her back.

"I know I just kind of blacked out I wanted that last pair of Jimmy Choos and she was trying to grab them out of my hand." she sniffed.

"I just blacked out I mean I don't even know why she would want them she would probably break a hip. The next thing I know she's on the ground and I took off." Alice bawled, if she wasn't so upset I would probably be on the dirty food court's floor laughing my ass off.

"Alice it will be fine why don't we get out of here its already like 4 oclock if we leave now Bella can meet up with Edward at like 6 oclock if she punches her new baby. Don't you want to play Bella Barbie?" Rose cooed before the sprite jumped up.

"Oh my god I totally forgot hurry hurry, we gotta go." her attitude did a whole 180 and we gathered all of the bags, and headed out to the car.

"Bella what are they talking about you have a date?" Renee asked.

"Oh yeah sorry mom I have a date with Edward Cull-"

"Stop lying girlie its bad for you Edward doesn't date." Phil laughed.

"No Im serious he asked me last night and I said yes." I told them, before my mother made a sound that would make Alice's squeel sound alto.

"Oh honey your first date oh my goodness I am so exited for you." she gushed.

"Okay well we are going to head back to the house to get B ready, we will see you there." Alice said as she jumped in the passanger seat of my Denali.

"Honey I am having movie night with Phil and Hal because Hal couldn't come with us so have a great night I will see you in the morning I want you home at a decent hour but I trust you so take your time have fun." Renee said as she hugged me goodbye.

"So, if your mom isn't home when the date is over are you going to invite Edward in for a little desert?" Rose asked.

"Probably not, I think that he is going to run as soon as he realizes how incredibly boring I really am, he's probably going to go to the bathroom and leave me stranded in Seattle." I answered truthfully.

"Bella Swan you are not boring if you were we would of left you in Seattle. Seriously you guys are going to be perfect together, trust me I know these things." Alice laughed before getting serious.

"What do you mean you know these things?" I asked.

"She just does, she knew I was going to meet Emmett's crazy ass at the movies." Rose informed me.

"And I knew I was going to be with Jasper forever the second I looked into his eyes." Alice finished.

"I hope your right because I really like him." I whispered.

"He really likes you too." Rose laughed wagging her eyebrows.

"Well I am a virgin so seriously I don't think thas going to change anytime soon." I said.

'You never know tonight could be your night lady, shut the fuck up it's the first date I don't think so as much as I would like to screw his brains out it just aint going to happen. Whatever your hormones are going to say different tonight I have a feeling your going to go to sleep a well screwed woman. God can you be so raunchy? Seriously I never thought my mind could be such a hornball. Well you're mind is you so that makes you a hornball ha h-' I had an internal battle with myself before being pulled out of it.

"God Bella what are you thinking about you space out all the time?" Alice whined.

"I was just thinking." I informed her.

She gave me a knowing smile before plugging her ipod into the car.

_Do you know_

_Do you know_

_Do you know_

_Do you know what it feels like loving someone_

_that's in a rush to throw you away_

_Do you know what it feels like to be the last one_

_To the know the locks for the door has changed._

The three of us had all of the windows rolled down driving down the highway screaming the lyrics to Enreque at the top of our lungs.

'God I really hope that this date goes well I don't think this day gets any better.' I prayed to myself.

We eventually made it home and up to my bathroom to get me ready, I sent a text to Edward telling him I would be ready in 30 minutes. He replied saying that he couldn't wait. Rose straightened my hair and curled it loosly so that it flowed down my back, Alice kept my make up light,

"You have a great complection so I think Im just going to give you some mascara, eyeliner, and some lipgloss." she muttered.

"You're the boss, boss."

When they were finished, Alice dressed me in a white bubble skirt that stopped just above the knee, a teal camisole, with a white leatherjacket, I put the silver flats Rose picked out for me and a pair of white gold hoop earings my mother had given me for Christmas this year.

"Oh you're a beauty Bella. Edwards not going to know what hit him." Rose said.

Looking in the mirror, I looked good.

"You guys I am going to freeze I mean it's like 12degrees out there."

"Yeah that's true but you look really good, besides the Volvo has a great heater, and your going to a restaurant so its not like your going to be walking around." Alice laughed.

At 5:45pm the doorbell rang.

"Okay we will see ourselves out, don't forget we are all hanging out tomorrow so I will come over and get you ready for tomorrow we'll probably do a movie and dinner or something, have fun do everything we would do we love you." Alice sqeeled as she bounced down the stairs and to the door with Rose and I following close by, as soon as she opened the door gravity had other plans for me, my foot slipped of a step causing me to launch forward and grab the only thing within reaching distance, Rose's hair.

"What the fuck Bella are you okay?" she yelled, once we had tumbled to the bottom of the stairs tangled with each other.

"Yeah I told you I cant walk barefoot, are you okay?" I am sure that I was the color of my new car by now I couldn't even look up knowing that Edward had at least seen us hit the ground.

"Im fine wow you weren't joking Edward watch out she is a danger magnet." Rose laughed as we tried to stand up.

"I think I will take my chances Rose thanks," he said, god his voice, I coulnt look up I was so embarrassed.

"Here let me help you up Bella," he said walking over to me.

I looked up as he grabbed my hands and gasped. As soon as our skin met, an electric shock shot through my body from my hands to my toes, and surprisingly my heart. I figured he felt it also due to the gasp, and I looked into his eyes.

'Oh god Bella could you be more stupid?' the feelings of wanting to ripp my clothes off and have him was overwhelming.

'How in the hell are you going to go on a date with this guy and not look into his eyes genious?'

"Bella are you alright?" he asked his eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, Im fine, are you ready to go?" I asked him as he pulled me up to my feet, he kept my hand in his as he led me out the door and to his shiny silver car.

"I saw your new car, I like it it suits you." he said as he opened my door for me.

"Thanks I like it too." I blushed as he closed the door and walked around the front of the car to get in the car was already started and warm, thank god the half a minute outside made me feel like my legs were going to fall off. He pulled out of my drive way.

"How old are you Bella?" he asked cooly.

"Im seventeen, what about you?"

"Im eighteen so you're a junior?"

"Well I was in Pheonix but I was in all honors, Forks high doesn't have honors classes so I am going in as a senior, which is kind of cool I mean I get to graduate early." I answered him.

"Well that's cool Alice was in the same boat as you when her and Rose's family moved here, so you get to graduate with all of us in a few short months." he informed me.

"I hope you like Mexican?" (AN: Yes everyone does Italian I wanted to do something different so I chose my favorite restaurant.)

"Mexican is my favorite."

"Good mine too, I think your going to like La Napolera(AN: Best damn restaraunt in Jacksonville)."

An hour later and a game of fifty million questions later we pulled into the parking lot of La Napolera, I could already smell the spices and my stomach growled.

The ride was so nice we talked constantly, I found out that his favorite color was blue, he wanted to be a composer, he was adopted when he was a newborn, every question I asked he answered. I didn't want to be rude when he asked about my parents I told him what happened to my father last Holloween, it was the first time I had talked about him since Eric had told me about what he knew, and before I realized it I had tears streaming down my cheeks.

Edward grabbed my hand apologized and changed the subject. He opened my door for me and held my hand while we made our way into the restaurant, we were met by a young blond hostess.

"Hi Im Tanya welcome to La Napolera, how many are in your party?" she asked only Edward.

"We would like a private booth for two please." he answered.

"Sure, if you and your sister would like to follow me please." she batted her eyes at him.

"This isn't my sister this is my beautiful date." he answered causing me to blush.

"Oh sorry." she said tersely.

'God could she be any more jelous?' I thought.

She sat the menus down on either side of the booth, but when I scooted in Edward sat beside me.

"Bella, I have a question, and I want you to listen to me." he said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well I know your sad about your father and everything but I want you to come to me instead of hurting yourself." he whispered.

"What are you talking about Edward I don't hurt myself?" I asked.

"I saw your wrist Bella you don't have to lie." he pulled my hand up and pushed my sleeve back, showing the 2 deep cardboard paper cuts on my wrist.

I couldn't help it I started laughing hysterically.

"Edward-oh-my god you cant be serious those are from the boxes I was unpacking yesterday." I gasped.

He let out a deep breath.

"Oh thank god I thought I was dating an emo." he chuckled.

"Nope, I do like some emo music but definatly not into the whole boys making out with boys, dressing in all black, and readi-" I was interrupted by a cough looking up I saw one person I could live without.

"Sorry to bother you, Im Jessica and I will be your server." she said, looking at Edward.

"What would you like to drink?"

'What the hell we are sitting together holding hands and this skanky whore is totally flirting with him.' I was pissed.

"Bella what would you like to drink?" Edward asked.

"Oh I'll take a sprite." I answered.

"And what can I get for you Eddie?" Jessica asked.

I felt Edward tense.

"It's Edward and I will take a coke." he answered.

As she walked away Edward turned to me.

"God you would think Mexicans would work at a Mexican restaurant." he laughed.

"Yeah, you would think tha-."

"Here are your drinks salsa and chips, are you ready to order?" Jessica cut meoff again.

"Bella did you decide?" Edward asked.

"Um, I will have the cheese enchalada supreme, please." I answered.

"Alright and what about you Eddie?" she asked.

"Like I said my name is Edward, and I will have the same." Edward answered her before turning back to me and placing a kiss on my temple.

"Just go with it please." he whispered in my ear his hot breath sending shivers down my spine. I heard Jessica huff and stalk off.

My phone started to ring American Idiot by Green day,

"Hey Coley can I call you back?" I asked.

"What why I haven't talked to you all day?" she whined.

"Well I am on a date so I will call you later." I informed her.

"Oh Oka- wait B Swan is on a date what the fuc-" she huffed.

"Love you to Cole I will talk to you later." I said before hanging up.

"Sorry that was my best friend, she likes to worry." I laughed.

"I understand, have you met Alice?" he laughed.

We continued to have easy conversation until the whore brought our food out. I cut my enchaladas up and took the first bite.

"Mmmm god you were right I love this place." I moaned.

"I told you." he chuckled.

After we were finished Edward ordered a choclate fried ice cream, it was the first time I had ever had it and the mix of cinnoman, and chocolate was heaven. Jessica brought two spoons that Edward conveniently dropped one of pissing her off, and we fed each other the desert.

"Are you ready to head home its like 10?" he asked.

"Oh sure, but lets drive slow I am really full." I told him.

He paid the bill left a tip for the skank bag and we exited the restaruant, holding hands. In the car Edward was really quiet 'Oh great you ruined it you stupid bitch he is bored.' I thought.

Edward pulled over to the side of a deserted road.

"Bella, this was kind of my first date. I really hope you liked it?" he asked.

"Edward it was awesome- wait what are you serious?" I asked.

"Well, I just have never felt the need to go on dates with any of thegirls at school so you're my first one." he answered.

"Well if it helps you're my second date and the first date was some stupid thing in Junior high for Valentines day." I informed him.

"What do you mean?" he laughed.

"Well okay I am really embarrassed, about this, but anyways the school was trying to raise money for the Valentines day dance, and the council came up with this idea that they can pair off people so you paid a dollar and answered this questionnaire and they matched you up with your soul-date as they called it. So Coley my best friend and I decided what the hell lets do it. The day before Valentines day we get the envelope with our soul-dates name in it and low and behold who do I get Mike Newton. Ugh. The guy had acne and he was always sweaty, even in winter. So Mike comes up to me and asks me to the dance and I can't say no so I agree. He shows up at my house with his grandmother to pick me up and he's wearing a suit, this is Junior high okay I am wearing Jeans a vintage Poison shirt and high-tops, and this kid come up to my door wearing a suit. So the whole dance he tries grabbing my butt and trying to hold me really close, but I just write it off, Coley is laughing at me so hard she spit punch all over her date. Anyways so we get back in his grandmother's van and he tries holding my hand but I don't want to because his hands are sweaty so I cross my arms. We eventually get to my house and his grandmother tells Mike 'Take your time sweetheart, make sure you kiss her good.' I am thinking oh god what the hell have I gotten into? He walks me up to the door and takes my head into his clammy hands and presses his mouth to mine, of course what do I do? I gasp and he sticks his tongue in my mouth, the dude tasted like nachos ewwww. Yeah so you're my first consensual date." I finished.

I looked over at him to see that he wasn't laughing but he was turned to me.

"Wha-" before I knew it his warm hands grabbed my face and pressed his warm lips to mine, I gasped, licked his bottom lip all but begging for entrance, he obliged. His tongue danced with mine and I was in heaven, he was nothing like Mike he tasted like mint and chocolate. As he ran his tongue on the backside of my teeth and I moaned. He immediately pulled back,

"Oh god Bella I am so sorry I just, wanted your first kiss to be-"

"Edward that was perfect, in fact I wouldn't mind if you gave me a repeat." I informed him before he pressed his lips to mine once more.

We both opened our mouths at the same time and our tongues crashed together, I climbed over the consol so that I was straddling him, my back pressed against the steering wheel. He moaned as I ground my hips into his very prominent erection. When we broke apart for air I lifted my shirt off.

"Bella, don't you think we are moving to fast?" he asked.

"Nope, I want this do you?" I asked.

"Of course but damn Bella your so sexy." he said before he pulled my face back to him.

I lifted his shirt off revealing a muscular chest.

"Oh god Edward." I moaned before kissing him again.

He pressed our bodies together, I loved the way we felt together, and silently thanked Alice for the no bra thing. I ground my hips into his harder, and he groaned. I felt his hands under my skirt, caressing my ass cheeks,

"Mmmmm Edward don't stop." I breathed into his neck.

"Oh god Bella." he moaned as my teeth grazed his earlobe.

Why wasn't I stopping this? Are you friggin crazy I wanted this more than I wanted air, food, and water. I reached in between us and unbuttoned his pants, he pressed a button that pushed the seat back.

"Bella please." he gasped as I sprang his large erection from its confines he lifted his hips so I could pull his pants down to his ankles. He pushed my panties aside and teased my core.

"Edward I need you." I moaned.

"You got me baby." he answered simply I shimmied my panties off and positioned myself above him.

"Bella wait, have you ever done this?" he asked.

"No, You?" I asked.

"Well no I just are you sure about this." he asked me sincerely.

"I am so sure about this." I answered him, as I felt him press into my core, as I lowered myself slowly onto him I felt a little sting causing me to freeze up.

"Are you okay?" he asked tensing.

"Yeah just give me a second." I answered.

I continued to lower myself until we were flush with each other. He was really big, so we just sat and let me accommodate him. He kissed my eyelids and I realized my eyes were closed.

"Bella are you okay?" he asked again.

"I'm fine Edward I just needed a minute are you okay?" I asked.

"I will be once you start moving, your so tight." he assured me.

I took that as my cue, started to move up and down on him, the pleasure was unimaginable. I was moaning into his mouth, and he into mine. He trailed a kiss from my lips to my ear.

"Bella you are so amazing." he breathed causing me to shiver.

Our pace was quickening and I could feel him thrusting his hips into mine harder and harder with each thrust. I knew he wasn't going to last long so I put my hand between my legs and started to rub my swollen bundle of nerves, only to feel Edward slap my hand away replacing it with his own. I kissed him on the neck when he pinched my clit and I lost all train of thought I bit him, as my body started to quiver with my first orgasm.

"Bella!" he moaned.

I leaned back into the steering wheel, moaning loudly, and he thrust into me deeper hitting a spot that drove me wild,

"Ung, oh god Edward right there right there Oh OHHH YES OH GODDDD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, as he thrust into me one last time and I felt him fill me with his warm seed.

"Oh - god- Bella-that- was- incredible." he said between breaths.

"Mmmmm, just stay here for a second, mmm." I answered him, he wrapped his arms around me resting my head against his chest as we steadied our breathing.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella, ever." he whispered into my hair, and I felt the tears start to trail down my cheeks and onto his chest he was telling me that he wasn't going to leave but my father used to say that too and look where we are now.

"Bella love why are you crying?" he asked, '

I froze did he realize he just called me that? Oh god I hope so. Shut up Bella you just had sex he isn't coherent'

"Bella answer me, love?" he said pulling my face up.

"Please just don't Edward."

"What don't what?" he asked.

"Don't call me that I don't think you realize your doing it so please just stop it." I answered as the tears falling heavier, I tried to calm myself down before I started full on hyperventilating.

"You don't want me to call you love? Is that it? I knew I was doing it, I wanted to when I saw you in the diner last night, I want to be with you Bella, be my girlfriend love?" he asked…

I sat still, 'Is he just asking me this because of what just happened.'

"Bella I'm sorry I just wanted you to know that I care for you I want you to be my girlfriend? If you think I am moving to fast just forg-" I cut him off by kissing him passionately.

"Yes I will." I whispered in his ear and I felt him harden against my thigh.

I might be a virgin but Casey sure as hell wasn't she told me the first time hurts but the second time is so much better. I ran my fingers down his chest and whispered.

"Edward, I want you."

"Bella are you sure I mean you have to be in pain."

"Edward I just said I want you I think I would know my body." I informed him.

That was all of the initiative he needed, he flipped us over so that I was on the bottom and we had a wonderful round two.

"Bella, I had an amazing night." he said against my lips, as we stood at my front door.

"Me too trust me, me too." I giggled

"I should let you go, Alice has something planned tomorrow so I figured after we are done with the group we could go to a movie or something if that's fine with you?" he asked.

"Of course you're my incredibly sexy boyfriend I would love to go to a movie." I assured him.

I watched him walk back to his car, I would never sit in that car again without thinking about what happened inside twice. I made my way into the house and up to my room and called Coley.

"Hey chicka lady what's up I was wondering when you were going to call me its what like 3 in the morning there, sounds like you had a late night?" she said.

"Well I did just get back and it was incredible."

"Wait, why does that sound like Bella got some action?"

"Well lets just say tonight I turned in my V-card to my new boyfriend." I said proudly.

"Well, well Bella oh my didn't see that one coming, so how was your first time?" she asked me.

"Well the first time kind of hurt but then it felt really good. The second time was even better because he was ont-" she cut me off with a squeel.

"Oh my god Bella two times your fucking kidding me wow so you did have a late night."

"Yeah, it was great and thanks to you my mother thinks I hung out with sailors in Phoenix." I laughed.

"Well I am worried about you how are you doing I mean you just moved there and your already dating and sexing up a hotty?" she asked.

"I am fine better than fine, I still miss my dad but damn I have to be happy to you know Coley? I need this and I don't know why but I feel like Edward is the one, the one my father would of approved of and everything."

"You love him don't you damn it Bella you cant just do that so fast, take it slow." she said.

"No Coley I am happy, I had a wonderful night and your killing my buzz so if your gonna be a bitch then I'm going to let you go." I fumed.

"Bella I have to go, but we are going to talk about this sometime, whether you were wrong or I was, we are going to talk about this you've been gone for 4 days and we are already fighting."

"Alright I will talk to you later bye Coley I still love you."

"I love you too B." she said before we hung up.

I was finally happy, after 2 months I am finally happy. No one was going to ruin this for me. Before I knew it I was asleep, dreaming about my Edward.

* * *

**Okay people this is the longest chapter, I have written not saying much because its just chapter 2 but hey whatever, what did you think about my lemon, I know its way soon in the ball game but trust me its all part of the plan, my dears all part of the plan. (And cue evil laugh). So I can see that I have hits but no reviews except for V, that kind of sucks hopefully my lemon will cue the lovely reviews. Okay and Bella is not a whore she just really feels that connection and so does Edward. What did everyone think about crazy Alice?**


	4. Ch4: Feel this?

**Edited 11-22-2009**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, sad times sad times.**

**I was listening to Feel this, by Bethany Joy Galeotti, look it up it's all about love and my story is a bunch of lovey dovey cheeriness.**

**Ch. 4. Feel this? (I am making this chapert 4 because the prologue counts as a chapter and it drives me nuts so I decided to catch up.**

I was awakened by someone jumping on my bed,

"What the fuck?" I grumbled in my pillow.

It felt like I just passed out.

"Watch your mouth young lady or I will be forced to wash it out with soap, we need to get ready to go, you smell like se- OH MY GOD ROSE YOU OWE ME LUNCH!" Alice shrieked.

"What the fuck Alice?" I asked again.

"Oh she and I made a bet about your date with Edward and if you two were going to get your freak on last night or not, I should of known not to bet against Alice, but what can you do?" Rose explained.

"Wait you two bet about my sex life? You have known me for a total of 2 days and your betting about me?" I asked increduesly.

"Well Emmett is my boyfriend you will learn fast that he likes to gamble, some of it rubbed off on me I guess." Rosalie shrugged.

"So how was it?" she added.

"No, Bella get in the shower we are riding together to Seattle, the boys are riding together, so we can catch up." Alice informed us pushing me into my bathroom.

"Bells your outfit will be on your bed we are going downstairs to order the tickets to the movie tonight, I hope you like bowling because after we get some lunch we are going disco bowling, then a stroll down the boardwalk, after that we will eat dinner and hit the movie." she said as I waited for the water to warm up.

"Wait, Alice I am going to a movie with Edward after we hang out." I said.

"Oh no we are hanging out all day I asked Edward this morning before I left and he said he didn't care, so get cleaned up and hurry." she demanded walking out of the bathroom.

'He doesn't care? What the hell, I though he was exited to take me to the movies just the two of us. He got home and realized how incredibly boring you are. Shut up. Am I supposed to act like nothing happened last night? How I'm sure your more than a little sore Mrs. Encore Encore!' I thought over the dilemma while showering, still arguing with myself while I blow dried my hair. I was heartbroken and so glad that Alice decided the girls were taking a separate car.

"Bells are you ready yet, I want to do your hair?" Alice said knocking on my bedroom door.

"Yeah Alice come on in." I was still in my towel.

"I thought you said you were ready? What's wrong Bella?" she asked.

'Okay I can go and be the party pooper, or I can fake sick.

"Alice I am really not feeling well I think I'm coming down with something my stomach hurts." I lied while silently praying she would buy it.

"Oh ok, do you want me to call your mom? I could go get you some medicine?" she offered.

"No, we have some downstairs in the kitchen and I don't want to bother her she never gets out. You guys go and have fun I'm just going to go back to sleep." I told her.

After she and Rose left I crawled under the covers.

'Damn your such a damn cowered. I know I just can't look at him right now, I mean he told me that he had feelings for me, we gave eachother our virginity for christ's sake, and now he just doesn't even care. Well you hoe-slut it was your first date, you have been in town for a whole day and you already gave it up, of course he went home and realized how easy you were.' and cue the tears.

I woke up at 3 o'clock I couldn't tell if it was am or pm because of my black out blinds, my mouth felt fuzzy, and my stomach was grumbling. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth before heading downstairs to find something to eat, it was dark outside, so that meant the am. '

God your so depressed you slept the whole day away' my conscious laughed at me. I was going to have to do something about this, how can your inner thoughts make you feel like crap?'

I ate a quick bowl of cereal and was making my way back up the stairs when I saw an extra car in the drive way. It was covered in snow like it had been there for a while, I couldn't make out the color, but I could distinctly see a figure huddled up in the drivers' seat. I put a coat on and walked down the drive way, it wasn't until the door opened that I realized the car was a shiny silver Volvo.

"Bella. God I have been waiting for ever, I thought you would never wake up." Edward said as he walked up to me with his arms open.

"Don't touch me Edward." I snapped taking a step back.

"Bella what's wrong I can't hug my girlfriend, I don't care if you get me sick I haven't seen you all day." he sounded hurt.

"Well how can you even call me your girlfriend after telling Alice that you don't care weather we had a date tonight-last night what ever, that really hurt me Edward it's day two in out relationship and that hurt me really bad." I sniffled.

"Bella, have you met Alice? She wouldn't shut up about how we needed to let you meet Emmett and Jasper too because they were part of the gang I didn't have a choice, she was driving me crazy how can you believe I don't care about you, after what happened the other night?" he choked out.

I looked up and saw a tear running down his cheek.

'Damn I feel like a fucking idiot I should of known not to take Alice's words like that. He is probably going to think I am psycho, I can't beleive I made him cry.'

"Bella talk to me please?" he said.

"Oh, Edward I'm sorry I just I-I've never done this before and god I feel like a damn fool I lied and said I was sick because I thought you weren't going to want me, I'm sorry I thought that maybe you though I was easy and realized how incredibly not worthy I-" he cut me off by grabbing my face and kissing me with so much passion it felt like we were floating. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I shivered causing him to pull away.

"You should go inside, can I come over later or do you go to church?" he breathed.

"No I don't go to church, why don't you come in? Or do you have to go home?" I asked.

"No my parents think I'm at a friends, which is true they just don't know your a girl." he chuckled.

"Well come on, we can go back to sleep." I assured him leading him into the house.

'God you just made him cry and now your going to try to get laid? Hell yeah I'm sure we could both use it.'

"I'll just take the couch so your mom doesn't freak out." he whispered.

"Don't be silly you can sleep in my bed, and you don't have to whisper because she won't hear us, the attic is her room." I assured him.

We entered my room,

"Wow kind of Gothic don't you think?" he chuckled.

"Hey my favorite color is red, and black trim just fit." I sat on the edge of my bed.

"I like it alot." he said as he shrugged out of his jacket.

"Do you mind if I sleep in my boxers?" he asked shyly.

'Well it doesn't look like Bella is getting any, or is she?' I laughed to myself.

"No that's fine." he shed his clothes and we laid under the covers, he was as far away from me as my queen size bed would allow.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Will you hold me?" I blushed.

"Of course." he scooted over and wrapped his arms around me. It was like we were pieces to a puzzle, his arms felt like home.

We were quiet for a few minutes just looking into each other's eyes before I broke the silence.

"I'm really sorry I jumped to conclusions Edward." I whispered.

"Don't be silly, I'm sorry you were hurt about what I said." he rubbed my back under my shirt, I gasped at the contact.

"Edward?" I whispered again.

"Yeah?"

"Will you kiss me again?" I asked.

"Bella you never have to ask to kiss your boyfriend." he answered before pressing his lips to mine.

The kiss started out sweet, and soft until I twisted my fingers into his hair. He moaned and shoved his tongue into my mouth. We ravished each other until we had to break apart for air, he trailed open mouthed kisses down my neck. I ran my hands across his back causing him to shiver and kiss me again. I broke apart,

"Edward I want you." I moaned into his neck.

"Bella what about your mom?" he whispered.

"She won't hear I promise please." I replied as I tugged his shirt over his head, I ran my hands up his bare back feeling the electric shock.

"Do you feel that?" he asked me.

"Yeah, what do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but I like it." he smiled as he took my tank top off.

"Me too, I've never felt this way before." I breathed as he cupped my breasts in his hands.

"Me neither, god your so beautiful Bella." he kissed me on my lips before ducking down and taking one of my nipples into his mouth causing me to gasp. He twirled his perfect tongue around my aureole and I moaned. He started to pull my shorts down and I realized that he was going to see me naked for the first time, quing the lovely famous Bella blush that didn't go unnoticed.

"Bella what is it?" he asked.

'Oh god what do I do? What if he doesn't like what he sees and leaves me.' I felt like crying.

"Bella if your not comfortable we can turn the lights off but I would like to see your beautiful body." he said passionately.

"No, I'm just nervous it's fine." I answered him truthfully,

'Is it normal to fall in love after 2 days? Well Einstein is it normal to do a stranger after half a day? Well no but I think I love h'

"Bella lets just go to sleep, Ill get your shi-"

I kissed him, with all of the new found love I could muster. He pulled my shorts and panties off at the same time, and allowed me to discard his boxers.

"Bella, your so beautiful." he whispered against my lips causing me to blush.

"Bella?"

"Yep?"

"Can I make love to you?" I stopped breathing,

'Oh! Maybe he loves me too. Don't push it, he probably just wants to be gentle. Which would mean that he cares. Bingo loser.'

"Of course Edward I would lo-."

"Bella I think I'm falling in love with you, I know it's too soon but I just really want to make love with you." he stared into my eyes, and I knew he meant every word.

"Say it, please." I whispered.

"I love you Bella Swan." he exlaimed loudly. My heart swelled,

"I love you too Edward." I told him before kissing him with all the passion I could muster.

"Make love to me Edward?" I asked.

"Of course."

He positioned his erection at my core, and told me he loved me before entering me.

"Oh god I love you too," I pulled his face to mine and our tongues clashed as he slowly thrust into me.

It was nothing like our first time, I was in control then but I let Edward take control. He would push all the way in, kiss me, and pull almost all the way out. I could feel my stomach tighten,

"OH GOD EDWARD I'M SO CLOSE OH GO-UNG." I shuddered but kept meeting his thrusts knowing he wasn't finished. He moaned into my neck.

"Oh Bella, oh I love yo- I'm cumming." he groaned as he quickened his thrusts, his release caused me to scream out as I came for the second time.

"That was incredible." he gasped as he rolled over and pulled me to his chest.

"Amen to that." I yawned.

"We should go to sleep it's like 4 in the morning and we are supposed to meet up with the group at noon if your feeling better." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well you weren't feeling up to go out, Alice didn't want you to miss out so they decided we would just go out today." he explained.

"I feel so guilty for jumping to conclusio-" he stopped my guilt trip by kissing me.

"Just go to sleep Bella, it's over now. I love you beautiful."

"I love you too Edward." and we drifted off to sleep.

I was startled awake by a knock, and my door swinging open. Edward and I were still cuddled together in our birthday suits.

"Bella honey Alice is here she wanted to know if your feeling" Renee said as she turned the light on.

"Better what do you wan- what in the hell is going on in here?" she demanded realizing I had a guest, Edward was about to stand up but I guess he realized that he wasn't wearing anything.

"Mom don't be mad this is Edward Cullen my boyfriend." I explained.

'Dude where the hell did this confidence come from?' I wondered.

"Well like I said Alice is here, you two should get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast." Renee smiled as she closed the door.

'Okay I so saw her like grabbing Edward by his ear and throwing him out of the house stark naked, but she is smiling? Somethings up.' I thought to myself.

"We should get up baby I don't want your mother to have to home back up here." Edward said coolly.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this?" I laughed.

"Well your mom could of called the cops on me and she didn't so I'm happy, get up get dressed." he demanded.

Ten minutes later we walked down the stairs to find Alice and my mother pulling some very burnt muffins out of the oven.

"Well if I would of known this was what you were talking about when you said breakfast I would of stayed in bed." I joked. Renee blushed and Alice glared at me.

"Well we were talking and lost track of time, have a seat you two." my mother told us.

"Well I am going to go see what the rest of our crazy friends are doing meet us at Phil's at 12 o'clock sharp." Alice demanded holding back a smile as she made her way to the door.

"So, Edward tell me about yourself?" Renee said.

"Well Mrs. Swan I am Edward Cullen, I'm 18, a senior at Forks high. I was adopted when I was a baby by the Cullen-"

"And do the Cullens know where you are?" Renee asked.

"Well I told them that I was going to a friends house." he answered truthfully.

"Alright, I can't take it how stupid do you two think I am I come home this morning from Phil and Hal's and there is a mysterious car in my driveway?" she laughed.

"Wait, why did you get home so late?" I asked.

"Well mother, I drank a little too much and thought I would be an adult so I passed out in there guest room, only to come home and find my teenage daughter in bed with her boyfriend-naked as well." Renee laughed.

'Oh god why is she laughing?'

"Bella you should of seen your face when I opened the door I mean, Alice told me that it was Edward's car but I seriously thought you two would have clothes on." she continued to embarrass the living hell out of me.

"We will talk about this later Bella you need to go meet your friends, I want you home at 7 o'clock, we will order Chinese. Do you think that's a good time I mean is Chinese food okay to have the birds in the bees talk?"

Was she freakin crazy?

* * *

**My heart is breaking you guys only one person reviews, and I see all of the hits. I am begging just one little review. I know the lemon kind of sucked but I wanted them to make love. The next chapter is going to be Renee trying to discuss where babies come from with Bella, this is Renee we are talking about so you know its going to be good.**

**Review Review Review**


	5. Ch5: Birds and the Bees?

**Edited 11-21-2009**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, if I did Edward would of never left, and Jake would of been gay.**

**Okay I am so serious people this is chapter 5, and still no new reviews, I think if I reach chapter 10 and there aren't any reviews, other than V's of course I am throwing in the towel, I see all of the hits, how hard is it to click on that cute little button at the bottom of the page and say 'yay' or 'nay'? How can I know if I suck or not? So please if you read this I beg of you please review. Okay yeah I realize pathetic huh? I give up on with the chappy the fruit of my weird imagination.**

**Chapter 5. Birds and the Bees?**

Ten minutes later Edward and I were sitting at Phil's waiting for everyone to arrive. The ride over was quiet, and awkward.

"So are you exited about the talk tonight?" he asked me.

"Well, I have had 'the talk' before so no, I'm nervous because I don't want her to tell me that I cant see you anymore." I answered truthfully.

"Bella baby, if she wasn't going to let us be together then why would she let you come with me?" he countered.

"Oh well I didn't think about that, I think I am a major pessimist." I laughed.

"Well, I still love you even though I am a 'the cup is half full' kind of guy." he joked laughing with me.

"Aww, you were right Alice they are cute together." a voice came from behind us.

"Emmett shut up and sit down so we can let psycho pixie tell us our itenerary." Edward barked.

"Well thank you for the wonderful intro Edward." Alice glared.

"Any time." he laughed.

I noticed everyone including Jasper look at Edward funny, I would have to ask the girls about that later.

"So anyways, we are going to eat breakfast, and hit the road. Jazzy and I have a date tonight, and I am sure that Edward and Bella want some alone time, so we are all talking separate cars." Alice informed us.

"When we leave here we are going to go disco bowling, we can eat at the alley. After that we can either go to a movie or go our separate ways." she added.

"Oh you two are adorable." Hal said coming from behind the counter.

"Your mom called me after you left." he added while wiggling his eyebrows.

I blushed crimson.

"Yeah, I'm sure she did." I said.

"Well, what are we going to have today?" he asked.

"Scrambled eggs on toast all around Hal-ee-bit." Emmett cooed earning a smack from Rose, and from the grunt and glare, a kick from Alice.

"So scrambled eggs?" Hal asked, we all nodded and he left to put our order in.

As soon as I scooped my first bite of egg into my mouth Emmett decided to state the obvious.

"So, you guys it looks like little Eddie is a man, gosh they grow up so fast." he said seriously as he batted his eyelashes.

"Well I don't know where you heard but there isn't anything little about Eddie."

'Oh shit did I just say that?' the entire table erupted in laughter.

Edwards face had turned slightly pink, which only meant that I was the color of a fire truck.

"I am so sorry." I whispered into his ear.

"It's fine baby, thanks for the ego boost." he chuckled.

After a quick breakfast the gang separated to their respective cars and drove to the bowling alley.

"So, are you worried about the talk with your mom tonight?" Edward asked after he opened my door and helped me out of the car.

"Well, knowing my mother I am probably going to be learning the values of lube, and how to roll a condom onto a banana." I laughed.

"You know come to think about it we haven't used condoms, should we?" he asked.

"Not unless you want to I am on the depo." I assured him as the rest of our friends pulled into the parking lot.

"Well, if it comes up tonight tell your mother we have used condoms every time." he whispered before kissing me softly. I braided my fingers into the hair on the back of his neck and licked his bottom lip. He granted me access and our tongues battled for dominance.

"Alright you two there is a hotel just down the street and to the right but I thought you wanted to bowl?" Alice yelled accross the parking lot causing me to blush when I realized our sudden show of affection had everyone in the parking lot, including a small bowling team of elderly men and our friends.

I looked at Edward questioningly knowing that we were going bowling.

"You shouldn't even have to think about it. We cancled yesterday so that you could come with us Bella, and let me remind you that you lied to me. Miss. Oh I think I am coming down with something so I can stay home and get ready to shag my boyfriend." Alice pouted.

"Oh can it fairy we were just kidding, we are going bowling." Edward assured her.

"And I am sorry Alice, I just wasn't feeling myself yesterday." I added.

"Oh it's fine but I am going to want details later don't think youre getting out of that." she threatened causing me to blush once again, I just nodded and we made our way inside.

After renting shoes Rose and Emmett went to find an open lane, Alice and Jasper went to pick out their balls, Edward and I were ordered to go get sodas for everyone.

"I am going to make you a bet if Rose beats Alice we get to pick the next day out." Emmett asked Jasper.

"Alright and when Alice beats Rose you both have to carry all of the bags for her when she decides to go shopping." Jasper countered raising his hand.

"Deal." Emmett laughed and shook Jasper's hand.

"I told you he likes to bet, even though he knows I am going to lose. I guess Emmett will have fun carrying all of Alice's shopping bags." Rose laughed.

We played for 5 hours straight only breaking to order chili cheese fries, drinks, and corn dogs. Alice and her tiny hot pink bowling ball was reigning champion. Rose stopped talking to Emmett after the first 3 games, until he tripped as he was letting go of the ball and fell into the gutter, causing all of us to laugh and Rose jump up screaming. After a second of helping him up she realized he was laughing.

"Well baby I hurt myself really bad just to get you to talk to me that has to count for something?" he laughed.

Rose pinched him on the hip that had hit the floor causing him to gasp and huffed off.

"Oh Rosie come on I love you." he chased after her.

"Are they going to get home okay?" I asked Edward as we made our way out to his car.

"Yeah I wouldn't be surprised if they are already making out in a closet." he chuckled.

"Okay well take me home my torture awaits." I groaned.

"Alright if you insist, he what would you say to meeting my family tomorrow?"

"Well I already met Jasper so doesn't that count?" I asked nervously.

"Well yeah but I really want you to meet my parents Carlisle and Esme." he said in a serious tone.

"Of course, but what if they don't like me?"

"Baby, I love you so they will love you." he said as he kissed my hand.

"So tell me what are your parents like?" I asked.

"Well, my father Carlisle is a doctor at the local hospital, and my mother Esme is an interior designer. They were both really young when they adopted me because Esme can't have kids. Three years later Carlisle's sister was killed in a house fire leaving her son Jasper to him and Esme. They are the best parents I could ever ask for I am very thankful that they adopted me." he said matter of factly.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to your birth parents?" I asked.

"Well, from what my parents have told me Elizabeth and Edward Masen were in high school when they got together, Elizabeth in her freshman year found out she was pregnant with me in her third trimester so it was way to late to get the abortion that she tried really hard to get. They started to look into adoption and came across the Cullen's, who offered to pay all the medical bills, and for her college. I guess it was an offer she couldn't refuse. She gave birth to me, and Esme was the first person to hold me." he said sadly.

"I'm sorry Edward." I whispered rubbing his knuckles with my thumb.

"Don't be, she contacted me when I turned 18. She tried to tell me that her parents made her give me up and asked me to move to Alaska with her, but I told her to leave me and my family alone. I haven't heard from her since." he told me proudly.

"The Cullens have been my family since day one and I couldn't ask for better people, I don't want someone that so easily would of killed me without a second thought." he added. There were tears in my eyes so I turned away from him to wipe them away.

"Bella don't cry I am so happy, I have the best family, and the best girlfriend in the world."

"I'm sorry I just I can't see how in the world someone could want to kill a defenseless baby." I sniffled.

"I agree, and I love you you kindhearted beautiful girl." he said as he pulled into my driveway.

"I love you too, so much." I reached over and kissed him on the cheek before exiting the car.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for you to walk me to the door." I told him.

He pouted but remained seated.

"I love you call me when you can." he said.

"I love you too and I will."

"MOM I"M HOME!" I yelled as I shut the door.

"I'm in the kitchen I got you general tso's and a philly egg roll, I hope your hungry? Did you have fun today?" she called.

"Sure I'm starving. We had a blast, we went disco bowling, the alley is dark and everything is covered in glow and the dark paint and black lights. It was awesome." I said as I pulled a soda out of the fridge.

"I'm glad your happy here honey."

After dinner there was an awkward silence.

"So are we going to talk or are you going to stare at me all night?" I asked her.

"Well, I am trying to figure out how to word this." she told me.

It was quiet for a few more minutes before she continued.

"Bella, I can't say I didn't see this coming I mean your almost and adult. I do wish you would of waited, but we can't change that now. Are you happy?" she asked me.

'Okay this is nothing like the banana and condom talk shit I'm screwed.' I thought.

"To tell you the truth mom I am so happy the happiest I have been in a really long time." I assured her.

"I'm happy for you. What are your feelings for Edward?"

"Well, you are probably going to think I am crazy but I love him and he loves me too, I know your probably going to say it's too soon but I can't help the way I feel." I whispered.

"Bella, I knew I loved your father the moment I met him, so I would never call you crazy. I could tell that Edward loves you too because of the way that he looks at you. But we have more serious things to talk about." she got serious.

'Oh shit here we go.'

"Now when a boy and girl fall in love or feel certain feelings for each other, they decide to act on those feelings. It is a magical moment and something that shouldn't be taken lig-"

"Mom are you serious?"

"No I just wanted to see how far you were going to let me get." she laughed.

"Was this morning your first time?"

"No." I answered

"When was your first time?"

"Friday night."

"Alright, did you use protection?"

"Yes, and we were both virgins, we did it in his car, it was awesome and magical. Is there anything else you would like to know?" I asked thinking I had covered all the basis.

"Well, not entirely." she answered.

"Then what is it mom I am kind of tired?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I am glad that you used protection because your appointment for you birth control isn't for a couple of weeks, with the move and everything we forgot your three months were up two weeks ago. Well I am going to go to bed I have to work in the morning so I wont be home till later are you hanging out with the gang tomorrow?" she asked

'OHGODOHGODOHGODOHGOD!'

"Bells? Are you hanging out with the gang tomorrow?" she asked again.

"Oh no I am going to meet Edward's parents tomorrow." I answered.

"Alright sweetie I love you goodnight."

"Goodnight mom." I replied dryly.

As soon as I heard the door to her bedroom shut I ran to grab my cell phone.

"Hello? I thought you were going to call me later." Coley answered.

"Oh god Cole I am in deep shit, deep deep shit." I whispered.

"What is it?" she asked alarmed.

"Oh god, well where do I start, hmm, okay, I had sex the other night with my boyfriend twice, no condom, I had sex with my boyfriend this morning, no condom. My mom caught us in bed this morning and decided to give me 'the talk'." I started.

"Well, that isn't so bad I mean your almost an adult, she had to know you were going to do it some-" I cut her off.

"No Cole, no condom. I lied to her and told her that we did use condoms, and she was so proud and reminded me that my depo shot life-thingy ended like two weeks ago." I heard her gasp.

"Well when is your period due?"

"Hang on." I ran up to my room and pulled the calender off the wall.

"Um next week. My appointment for the doctor is in two weeks" I answered.

"Okay then, wrap it before you let him tap it till then." Coley laughed.

"Cole damn it this isn't funny, can you try to be serious for like a minute?" I scolded.

"Sorry B, you shouldn't worry so much by next week if you haven't gotten your period just go down to the drug store and buy a test." she said.

"Alright, should I say something to Edward?"

"Absolutely not. Why get him all worried if you aren't? Do you want to scare him off?" she asked me.

"No, I love him."

"Then don't say anything to him. Why don't you tell one of your new girlfriends so that you aren't alone in this." she offered.

"Yeah but if I tell one I am going to have to tell the other, they're sisters remember?"

"Oh well your screwed then B you don't want to many people to know about this. What are you going to do if you are?" she asked.

"Well, I am going to keep it. I just don't know what I am going to do about Edward, I mean we just met and I am still in high school, oh god what are people going to say?" I started to freak out.

"Bella please calm down, you act like you already are. You don't know if you are so chill." she breathed.

"Alright well I promised Edward I would call him so I will talk to you later I love you C."

"Love you to chicka, stop freakin out, and relax."

I changed into my pajamas and called Edward.

"Hello, world's most beautiful girlfriend." he said in his sexy smooth voice.

"Hi Edward." I replied.

"What's wrong did the talk not go so well?" he asked seriously.

"It was fine she mostly made me laugh and said that she understood about us loving eachother, she and my father were just like that too." I told him.

"Well, you sound upset are you alright?"

"I am fine I just have alot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No I can't right now, I just need to keep this to myself for a little while." I answered dryly.

"Bella I am worried about you. Do you not want to meet my parents tomorrow? We can reschedule if you want?" he offered.

"If you wouldn't mind I would like to reschedule, I just want to be myself when I meet your parents." I answered truthfully.

"Okay can I come over tomorrow, or is your mom going to be there?" he asked.

"No she starts school tomorrow, if you want I can make you lunch and we can just watch movies?" I offered.

"Sounds great Ill run by the video store before I come. Goodnight Bella, I love you."

"I love you too, I'll see you tomorrow goodnight."

Before I went to sleep I thought about the possibilities. I hated having to lie to Edward but I wanted to listen to Coley.

If I was pregnant this was going to change everything, we had already talked about babies and with him being adopted there was no doubt in my mind I could let our baby go. I couldn't think about the possibility that I wasn't I could just feel it, I was carrying Edward's child.

'Oh fuck I'm screwed. I am telling him tomorrow. Shit!'

* * *

**Oh man: How is Edward going to react? is this story going to be like New Moon, is he going to take off? Well I want reviews, if I get one review(V doesn't count) I will stay up until 4 in the morning tonight to write and post chapter 6. If not I will be depressed, and I will write it after I eat my half gallon of Ben-n-Jerry's chunky monkey, it may take a while I am a small girl. Check out my friend V's story My little red book. I beta for her and her story is phenomenal. Peace out! -Ashley**


	6. Ch6: Meet the Cullens

**Edited 11-21-2009**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I do own a lovely red and black cast on my right ankle due to my being a klutz.**

**Okay people, you know the drill. Please review, let me know if I suck or not, blah blah blah.... on with the story  
this song has nothing to do with the story but I love the killers and while writing this I am listening to Somebody told me, its such a funny song with a catchy tune, so check it out.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful-est, beautiful-lest, smartest, awesome-st, most best-est fan, V, or Tinklove as some of you may know. She has been with me since day one of my story which was just the other day but still, she has answered all of my really stupid questions, and given me awesome advice. She is the shoulder I cry on through email and PM at 2 in the morning over the fact that there are over 160 hits and no reviews other than the ones she submits religiously, and she doesn't tell me to get over myself. She gives me the courage to keep going, and listens to me whine about my future monster in law. We share funny stories, spooky stories, and she also sends me links to pictures of the sexy Rob Pattinson. I just want to thank you V for being there for me. I love your story and I can't wait till you post your second one I am so sure that everyone else is going to love it as well, because your all around awesome. I love being your beta, partially because I get to read it first, and I am glad we can laugh and joke about funny errors such as Edward in pretty pink lacy panties that noone would understand unless they read your authors note. I consider you a really good friend, your awesome and if I could I would give you a giant hug, so I will have to do what I can with what I have. I give you a giant Emmett worthy cyber bearhug. This chapter is for you my long lost twin. (You guys should really go read her story My little red book).**

**Chapter 6: Meet the Cullens**

I woke up on Monday morning to a very quiet house. Renee had to be at work before the sun rose, so I was alone. I had a nightmare the night before that I had told Edward and he left me, but not before calling me a whore and telling me that he doubted the bastard was his. Let's just say I woke up bawling.

I had decided that I wasn't going to say anything until I had proof in my hands. I took a shower and dressed in simple jeans and my My Chemical Romance tee that I had bought at a concert last year. My hair was still wet so I pulled it up into a big messy bun on the top of my head, and headed to the kitchen to start lunch.

I should of known that Renee wouldn't of gone groceries shopping, the only thing in the fridge was baking soda, and fish sticks.

I decided that we were in dire need of some groceries so I grabbed my purse and keys and headed out the door. Just as I started my car my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked without looking to see who it was.

"Hey Bella, what are you up to today?" Alice's high soprano voice rang through the receiver.

"Well I was going to make some lunch for Edward but I have to go groceries shopping first."

"Oh can I come I love shopping?" she begged.

"Are you serious Alice?" I asked incredulously.

"Bella you have known me for four days you should know better than that pleeeeeeaase?" I could practically hear her pout through the phone if it was at all possible.

"Fine Alice meet me at the Stop and Shop.**(I have o clue if that is a real store)**

"Okay I will be there in five minutes." she said.

Before she hung up I could hear the engine of her porche revving.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked beside the banana yellow car. I was yanked out of my seat by Alice before I could even grab my purse.

"Alice chill out, it's just food." I scolded as I yanked my arm away from her grabbed my purse and we made our way into the store.

"So what are you going to make for him for lunch?" she asked.

"Well I make a mean pot of chicken and dumplings so I was thinking I would just make that and my mom can heat it up for dinner." I answered as we walked towards the produce.

"I didn't know you could cook, I burn toast." she pouted.

"Yeah I kind of noticed yesterday with the muffins." I laughed.

Two hours later we had two carts filled with enough food to feed an army for a month, Alice's ability to find a sale didn't only pertain to materialistic things.

"So are you exited to start school in a week?" she asked.

"Well yeah kind of."

'Yeah nothing like starting school knocked up by your boyfriend of 3 days.'

"I think it's going to be awesome, I hope we have allot of classes together." she exclaimed.

We made our way to the shampoo so I could get necessities for the extra bathroom. As we were walking by a kiosk for family planning Alice grabbed a box and threw it into my cart, I didn't think anything of it I thought it was condoms.

Unloading all of my crap onto the conveyer belt, I grabbed what she had thrown ito my cart and I thought I was going to faint.

"Why the hell would I need an early responce prenancy test Alice?" I asked breathlessly.

"Just buy it Bella." she told me with a serious face.

'Maybe it's for her and she is just embarrased. Oh god maybe she knows!' I kept a solemn face as I placed it on the belt under a pack tampons.

Ten minutes later Alice was helping me load my car, when she came across the bag with the test.

"Bella I know your going to think I am lying or probably want to have me committed, but I think your going to need this soon. Rose told you how I have really good intuition and I have a feeling your going to need this." she said wrapping it up and shoving it under the seat on the passenger side.

I didn't know what to say so I kept my mouth shut, thanked her for the help and headed home.

It took me a grand total of nine trips to and from the car to get everything in the house. I took the bag from under the seat and stashed it in my room. After putting everything away I started boiling the chicken breast and mixing the biscuit mix.

Around one o'clock I had just placed a lid on the finished meal when I ran upstairs to look at the devil box. I read the instructions on the back and it said that you have to wait 9 days after contraception to be able to tell so I took a black marker out and circled the following Sunday even though I doubted I would need a reminder.

I stashed the test under my mattress and made my way downstairs when I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door to find my wonderful boyfriend waiting for me with a bag in his hand.

"Hi beautiful how are you this fine Monday?" he asked before kissing me passionately.

When I pulled away to breath I answered, "I have been better, are you hungry?".

"Starving."

I led him to the kitchen and pulled out plates, silverware, and cups.

"Oh you were talking about food?" he joked.

"Yep, I can't do that right now anyways." I had figured that since I wasn't going to tell him and that I didn't want him to catch on when I suddenly asked him to wear a rubber that I would play that it was my time of the month.

"Oh, well I was just kidding this isn't about sex for me Bella I love you, and I just want to spend time with you." he said staring into my eyes.

I didn't reply, instead I stayed quiet and made our plates and led the way into the living room.

"So what movies did you pick?" I asked him while taking a sip of my sprite.

"Well I didn't know what you preferred so for comedy I got Knocked up-" I inhaled sharply causing sprite to go up my nose in which led me to coughing my lungs up.

"Bella are you okay?" he asked his voice full of alarm.

Once my breathing was back to normal and I had stopped shaking I told him I was fine and went to get new plates.

'Oh god, is this karma coming and biting me in the freakin ass for all that I had done wrong? Keep it together Bella you have six days until you will know if your freaking out about anything.' I calmed myself down and entered the living room again.

"Are you okay babe?" he asked.

He was placing the throw off the back of the couch on my spill.

"Yeah sorry I inhaled some sprite, and it burned." I blushed.

"Well come on, you can pick what we want to watch first, like I said I got Knocked up, Sweeny Todd but I don't think you want to watch that while your eating, I got Rush hour, and Hangmans Curse.**(If you have never seen it I recomend it, it's kind of a mix between supernatural and drama.)**" he offered holding out the movies to me.

"Well I see you like comedy and freaky movies no chick flicks?" I joked.

"Well we could always run to the video store if I didn't get anything you would like to watch." he offered.

"No I think I could use some Jackie Chan, maybe after that we could watch Hangmans curse, and if we have time the other ones." I made sure to stay away from Knocked up because even though I really wanted to see it I didn't think it was a good idea.

After we were done eating Edward asked me if I wanted to lie down with him to finish the movies, we made it through Rushhour but I don't think I remember anything but the opening credits of the second movie before I passed out in my safe spot.

A flash of light startled me awake."Whazgoinon?" Edward jumped up.

I noticed my mother standing by the door holding her camera.

"You two looked so cute I thought I would take a picture, sorry I couldn't figure out how to turn the damn flash off." she laughed. "Go back to sleep, but first I think Edward should call his parents its almost 11." she said before leaving the room.

"Did she just give me permission to spend the night?" he asked incredulously.

"I do believe she did, would you like too?" I asked him nervously.

"Do you want me too?"

I nodded.

"Then it's settled let me call my parents I'll tell them I am staying at Emmett's." he walked into the kitchen and I got up to gather the movies and take them to my room.

"Alright, my parents are cool but I think they caught on, my mother said to tell you hi." he chuckled.

"How can your mom be so cool about this." I asked.

"Well I am 18 I am graduating in less than 5 months** (Lets say that May 18th is graduation because that was mine, class of 07 baby) **and used to let Jasper stay the night at Alice's when he as younger than that so it's all good. Do you want to go upstairs and go to bed or do you want to finish the movie?" he asked.

"Well, we slept the whole day away so why don't we watch Hangmans Curse if we can?"

"Sounds good to me."

Edward was the first to fall asleep, but I stayed up even after the movie was over thinking. Was he going to leave me if I was pregnant? Or would he be ok with it? Was he going to still want to be with me when I got fat? Would he still love me even though this is going to change our lives forever? I cried myself to sleep that night with Edward's arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

The week flew by and before I knew it, it was Friday. Edward had stayed the night every night, but hadn't pressured me into meeting his parents again. I was so thankful, I had to get my shit together before meeting them. Alice called me and asked me to go to Port Angelas with her for a back pack because I forgot to remind her to get one before she beat down the old lady at Baileys.

As soon as I got in the passenger seat Alice started asking me questions.

"So have you taken it yet?"

"No Alice it's too soon."

"Well, when can you take it?"

"Sunday." I breathed.

"Have you told Edward?"

"Alice, is this 20 questions or annoy the hell out of Bella day today?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to know." she pouted.

I caved.

"No I didn't tell him, to tell you the truth you shouldn't even know, I don't even know how you know in the first place."

"Why haven't you told him B?"

"Well for one, I don't know if I am, why tell him if there is a chance that I'm not." she snorted, but I ignored it.

"And I had a dream last week that i told him and he called me a whore and the child a bastard and doubted that it was even hi-s." my voice cracked and I was fighting tears that were threatening to spill over.

"Oh B, he loves you and I don't think there is even a slight possibility that he would react like that. You know I heard that women have really emotional dreams when their pregnant, sometimes about the baby, and sometimes really graphic sex dreams." she said with a giggle.

"Wel I don't know Alice I just want to make sure that I am before I bring anyone else into it, too many people already know."

"Wait, who all knows?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on you to go all gypsy fortune teller on me, so you. Then there is Coley because I needed someone to talk to and I figured that it would be better to talk to someone that lived out of state. That is two too many, and the advice I am getting from you two is completely opposite so that's not helping, I mean she told me not to tell Edward, your telling me to tell Edward, she is saying that I might not be, your practically planning my baby shower, I mean I don't think I can handle this right now. I have to think about Edward's future, my future. What about my mom? We just lost my dad over two months ago and no- now I am screwing-everything up." I ramble before I lost it completely.

Alice pulled over into a vacant parking lot and pried my hands from my face.

"Bella calm down, it's not healthy for the baby." she said calmly.

"How do you even know there is a baby Alice?" I cried.

"I just do and I am sure that you do too." she answered me with a gentle pat on the hand.

"I don't know what to do Alice, I'm just really scared. I mean I know he would never ask me to get an abortion or anything like that. What if he is only with me for the baby? What if he feels trap-"

"Bells I want you to stop it right now stress isn't good for the baby or you, I want you to calm down and let's go get some smoothies." she offered.

"What about your backpack?"

"Well, I lied so you would come with me because I had a feeling you were about to break down, and look at that your breaking down, didn't Rose warn you not to bet against me?" she asked.

"She did mention that. Thank you Alice for getting me out of the house and everything." I smiled

"No problem, I am here for you Bella if you need anything. I was surprised you came so willingly I mean I asked you to go shopping I was lying but you didn't know that." she said thoughtfully.

"I think I just needed some quality girl time." I laughed.

Alice drove to the local smoothie shack and ordered a chocolate cherry smoothie. "What would you like Bella, or should I say what would Junior like?" she said as she reached over and patted my stomach.

I smacked her hand away.

"Alice stop, I will have a banana kiwi smoothie." I answered her.

After retreiving our order we found an empty table to relax for a while.

"Hey Alice, do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Anything Bells, to a degree that is."

"Well, Edward has spent every night at my house this week, and it's not that I don't love having him there it's just that I need to take the test Sunday morning and I can't have him there. Do you think you could maybe spend the night tomorrow night, that way I can use you as an excuse?"

"Oh Bella I would love too, I haven't had a slumber party in years. We can do eachother's nails, and I just got this new facial peel mask, oooh you can teach me to bake cookies." she squeeled.

"Of course I will leave first thing in the morning." she added.

"Well that's the thing Alice I need you to stay with me for the test results, I can't do it alone." I told her.

"I would love to Bella, I am so glad that I can be there for you. Our friendship means so much to me." Alice said with tears in her eyes.

"Alice please don't cry, I love you but if you cry I cry." I laughed.

"I think we should get going so I can start planning on what we are going to do tomorrow night, what time are you going to want me?" she asked.

"Well, I want to spend some time with Edward so if you could pop up unannounced at like 5 that would be great." I offered.

"Alright, sounds good to me."

The entire ride home was filled with nothing but chatter about the following night. I tuned Alice out and got lost in my mind.

'Why do you even need her there you both know you got a bun in the oven? Because there is no way I can do that alone and I just need proof. Well you haven't even met his parents yet and you made a daddy out of him. God will you shut the fuck up, I know I fucked it all up. Well I hope you don't think he is going to stay with you, you'll be lucky if he send a check once a month, you already said you couldn't give away your love child. I will figure this out, I just hope he loves me enough to stay with me.'

"Bella, I wish you would stop worrying you have been quiet the whole ride home, I hope you are in a better mood tomorrow night." Alice laughed as she pulled into my driveway.

"Thanks Alice, I will see you tomorrow, and thank you for everything."

"Anytime Bells, but feel free to remember this the next time I ask you to come shopping with me." she smiled.

When I walked up to the house I found a bouquet of flowers sitting by the door. I picked them up and read the card:

Hey beautiful, I just wanted you to know I love you. Always, Edward.

Tears prickled my eyes as I made my way into the house. I was putting the daisies in a vase when I realized what I needed to do. I ran up the stairs and changed out of my simple jeans, and t-shirt, and into a knee length black skirt, and a dark blue camisole, I chose a pair of flip flops the same color the shirt. I pulled my hair into a clip and put my favorite black music note earrings on. I raced back to my room and called Edward.

"Hi beautiful."

"Hey, do you think you feel up to me meeting your parents tonight?"

"Of course Carlisle just got off work, do you want to come over for dinner?"

"Sure, sounds good."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to do this if you don't want to."

"Edward, if I wasn't up to it I wouldn't of called and asked."

"Oh okay, just making sure I'll be there to pick you up in five minutes. I love you."

"Okay, I'll be waiting I love you too."

Edward loved me, and I wanted to meet his parents before I destroyed everything. Hopefully they would like me, so I could at least have that as a memory.

'You just have to act like your not carrying their sons love child tonight'.

I was considering calling Coley for advice when I heard a knock at the door.

"COME ON IN EDWARD." I yelled as I walked down the stairs.

The door opened revealing my perfect boyfriend and I had to fight back the urge to sob. He looked up at me with so much love and admiration I wanted to fling myself into his arms and tell him everything.

'It's not time yet.'

"God, you look breathtaking but you didn't have to dress up, we are just having chicken Parmesan." he said as he took me in his arms and kissed me. I felt his tongue brush my bottom lip and I fought with the guilt. I let his tongue enter my mouth and let myself get lost in the kiss.

'If I'm about to lose everything better get what I can out of it.' He pulled away and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I love you Bella, thank you for this it means so much to me." he whispered.

"I love you too Edward. It means allot to me too, more than you could ever know." I tried to disguise the sadness in my voice, I think he noticed but he didn't say anything, and I was grateful.

"Are you ready to go babe?"

"Yep."

The Cullen's house was huge to say the least. It was painted white with hunter green shutters, and there was even a small garden off to the side.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." I breathed as we walked into an immaculate foyer.

"Edward is that you?" Jasper yelled.

"Jasper Cullen you stop yelling in front of company." a soft voice scolded.

Edward led me through a beautiful living room and I noticed that Esme was very fond of different shades of beige and antique furniture. We walked into a kitchen that would make Paula Dean drop dead. Pots hung from above the island, and everything was in its rightful place on the top of the perfect cerulean blue granite counter tops. Edward cleared his throat.

"Mom Dad, I would like you to meet my girlfriend Bella." he announced proudly causing me to blush.

"Of course. Hello Bella it's nice to finally meet you, you can call me Esme." A short curvy woman with creamy caramel colored hair and light blue eyes, said as she hugged me.

"Hi Esme, you have a beautiful home." I complimented.

"Thank you so much, Carlisle should be down in a few minutes he just wanted to freshen up." Esme smiled.

"I am right here." a deep kind voice sounded from the doorway. I turned to see the handsome doctor, he had blond hair, and kind hazel eyes.

"Bella, welcome to our home. I am Carlisle, Edward's father." he pulled me into a hug.

"Hi Bella it's good to see you again, Alice will be here in a few minutes for dinner. I bet she will be exited to see you here." Jasper said.

I offered to help Esme with dinner but she would have nothing of the sort. Instead she instructed Edward to show me around the house. We made our way around the first floor, and he pointed out the piano room, a bathroom, and a game room.

"The entire third floor is my parents so there is no need to go up there. Here is Jasper's room." he said pointing to a door on the left.

"And the guest room." another door on the left.

"And last but not least my room." he pushed the door open revealing a large room, the walls were a soft gold color, matching the carpet and the duvet on a large bed in the middle of the room. On the right side of the room was nothing but a wall of records, an antique record player sat in the corner. On the left, was a simple black couch making a small living room area.

"So, what do you think?" he asked shyly.

"It''s beautiful and it suits you."

"Well we should get downstairs, dinner is going to be served soon" he said as he grabbed my hand and led me back downstairs.

Alice was more than surprised to see me walking down the stairs with Edward but was able to hide her shock. Dinner was filled with small talk, mostly embarrassing stories of Edward's childhood. Edward and Jasper were instructed to clear the table while Esme and Carlisle got desert ready. Alice waited until we were alone to confront me.

"What are you doing Bella, I mean I am glad your here but why?" she asked.

"I just wanted to meet them before..." I trailed off hoping she would get the hint. She grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"It's going to be fine Bells." she assured me.

As we tucked into our chocolate cake. Esme turned the attention on me.

"So Bella, what has my son been doing with you to make him stay away from home for the week?" she asked.

"Well, we mostly have just hung out watching movies, nothing much really." I answered.

"Oh what movies?" Jasper asked.

"Well, we watched Rush Hour, Hangmans curse, and Knocked u-" Edward answered before Alice spit tea all over the table.

"Alice, sweetie are you alright." Esme asked.

"Oh I am fine, I just got exited." she assured her.

"Bella I forgot to tell you tomorrow I am coming over to your house for a slumber party. My parents are going out of town, and Rose is going to go to Emmett's. Do you mind?" she asked me.

"No, of course not." I played along.

"Well, I should get Bella home I'll see you guys tomorrow." Edward said grabbing my hand.

"Bella it was lovely to meet you, your welcome here anytime." Carlisle said.

"You too Carlisle, Esme I look forward to seeing the both of you soon." well at least it wasn't a lie, unfortunately when I did see them again it would be under a less pleasant cercumstances.

When we got back to my house we were both to exhausted to do anything but climb into bed and allow sleep to take over. I tried to enjoy what could of been the last night that I would be able to feel Edward's arms around me. Tears streamed down my face as I fell into darkness. I had little over 24 hours to be happy, and I tried not to dwell on it.

* * *

**Alright people its officially 4:24 in the morning and I can't keep my eyes open any more. I will try to update soon, it all depends on the feedback I get and that means you review review review. Don't hate me but this chapter was long enough I couldn't fit all that I wanted into it. So consider it a filler. Chapter 7 is going to be worth the wait, and the amount of time to wait depends on who? You. The pressure is on can you do it?  
-Ashley**


	7. Ch7: Telling Edward

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, (insert funny comment here).**

**Okay I just wanted to say thank you to my new reader/reviewer bajatadancer thank you so much for making me feel like someone out there likes my story other than V. You guys know the drill Read and Review.**

**The song that I chose for this chapter is going to be: (drum roll please) I knew I loved you, by Savage Garden. It's kind of cliche and everything but not for me because I used to hate my boyfriend when we were younger, I mean I hated his guts. Now we have been together for 9 years so they need to make a song that goes along the lines of "I used to hate you now I love you never want to let you go" okay well I love music but I can't keep a beat with a tambourine or write lyrics worth a shit. Sorry to bore you, on with it.**

**Chapter 7: Telling Edward.**

On Saturday morning I kissed Edward goodbye and spent the day cleaning the house. Alice showed up around noon because she claimed she couldn't hold in the excitement.

"Oh god Bella I am so glad that Edward is already gone because we have so much to do you wont beleive what I have planned first we need to get you changed, you look like a hood rat." she exclaimed as she drug me by my arm to my room.

"Well Alice, I would of know that you were going to decide to show up so damn early I would of pulled the ballgown out of the closet and put my pearls on." I replied sarcastically.

"Very funny Bells." she glared.

"Here put this on and meet me in your bathroom." she handed me a pile of clothes and closed my bathroom door behind her.

I changed into a pair of black dickies, and my favorite lime green blouse.

"Where are we going Alice?" I asked walking into the bathroom.

"Well, I figured we could go get pedicures in town, then when we get back you can teach me how to bake cookies."

"Okay sounds good, let me get my shoes and we will be off." I grabbed my beat up Van's and slipped them on.

"Hey Bella if your so clumsy, why do you have so many skateboard shoes? Do you skateboard?" she asked me.

"Nope, I just like them they are really comfy." I informed her with a giggle.

We decided to take my car because I haven't drove it much into town to the local beauty parlor. Alice didn't say a word about what was going to take place in the morning and I was extremely thankful for that. We were instructed to roll our pants up and take a seat in the massage chairs, and two older women went to work massaging, and applying creams to our feet.

"This was a really good idea Alice, I needed sometime just to relax."

"Oh me too, you have to be so stressed out, I mean with everything, and school starting the day after tomorrow."

"Yeah, I am really nervous." I let the subject drop and Alice started to make plans for next weekend. Alice wanted to do dinner and a movie as a group, and she got upset with me when I wouldn't put my opinion in.

"Bella don't you want to go to the movies with Edward?"

"I just think tomorrow morning is going to change everything Alice."

"I told you not to worry about anything just relax today." she scolded.

We sat and soaked our feet for a few more minutes before I heard a familiar nasally voice.

"Oh if it isn't shorty and her new hoe bag friend." Lauren said loudly to Jessica as they walked by.

"Oh hi sluts, Rose told me you were already jelous of Bella I just tried to give you the benefit of the doubt." Alice smiled sweetly.

"Why would I be jealous of this f-ugly bitch?" Lauren scoffed pointing a long fake red nail at me.

"Well, seeing as everyone has already told me your obsessed with Edward Cullen, and I am dating him. I would say your jealous of me." I said.

"Sure, your dating Eddie." Jessica laughed.

"Here I will prove it to you two bitches." I said as I pulled out my cell phone and dialed his his number. After the first ring I switched the speakerphone on.

"Hello beautiful, I though I was going to see you tomorrow?" his sexy voice rang loud and clear ,causing the two girls to gasp and turn red.

"Yeah, we are getting our toes done right now and I thought I would call you and tell you I love you." I turned to Lauren and gave her my best cheshire cat smile while she continued to glare.

"Oh baby, I love you too. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I want to lye in bed and hold you close all day." he replies sweetly.

'I doubt that.' I thought he didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow.

"I can't wait, I will talk to you later tonight." I said as cheerfully as I could.

"Okay babe, I love you."

"I love you too." I hung up the phone and looked up to find that Alice and I were alone.

"Alice, where did the bitches go?"

"Oh well after the first exchange of I love yous Lauren grabbed Jessica's arm and drug her off, I never thought you could really see the whole green with envy thing but if you ask me they both were an amazing shade of jade." Alice laughed.

"Well, are you about ready to blow this popcicle stand?" I asked her.

"Yep, we're off like a prom dress." she replied causing me to laugh. "What?"

"Alice, does everything have to be about clothes with you?" I giggled.

"Well, if you must know yes, yes it does." she glared.

"Okay, just making sure."

We went to the Stop and Shop to get the ingredients to bake cookies. Even though it was just us two, Alice decided we needed to make peanut butter, white chocolate chip macadamia, and chocolate chip cookies.

"Alice, do you plan on having cookies for every meal for the next two weeks there is no reason for us to make three different kinds of cookies." I pointed out.

"God Bella you are so selfish. We are going to make all of these cookies and take them to Esme so that we can see our boyfriends." Alice informed me.

"It's not like we aren't going to see them tomorrow. But I guess your right it would be nice to see Edward happy one more time." I said sadly.

"Alright Bella, you are starting to piss me off. When you asked me to come over today and be there for you in the morning I thought we were going to have fun. But no here we are, Alice says something happy, Bella kills my buzz. You know what we are going to go see the boys you need to get laid." she said matter of factly.

"Okay, fine I will be happy. I want to see Edward again. And maybe your right." I figured that since I was already in a lot of shit, I might as well get the release I had been craving the past few days.

"Oh goody I am exited." she jumped up and down the rest of the drive back to my house. We sat up the dry ingredients, into three separate bowls.

"Why do you have to mix the dry ingredients apart from the wet ingredients?" Alice asked in a serious manner. I giggle at the thought of her with a pen and tablet taking notes.

"Well, if you don't mix them separately the cookies come out gritty, like sand or something." I laughed as she carefully measure out vanilla extract.

We preheated the oven and continued making the cookie dough. Alice kept me in high spirits the whole time with the most ridiculous questions.

"Okay so instead of placing them on a pan in little balls why don't we just pour it into a pan and bake it like a pan of brownies?"

"Well, because the cookie wont cook all the way through and if you roll them into balls the cookies will come out nice and round." I laughed as I licked the spoon off before putting it in the sink.

"Hmmm, well how you know how you get salmonella from chicken?" I nodded.

"And eggs are technically chickens?" again I nodded.

"Well how come you can eat yummy things like cookie dough, and brownie batter and not get salmonella?"she asked before sticking a large spoonful of cookie dough in her mouth and sighing in contentment.

"I have no idea, body builders eat raw eggs all the time and they don't get sick. I guess as long as you don't do it a lot you will be okay. So that means stop eating all the damn cookie dough, don't you want to take cookies to Esme?" I asked as she dropped the spoon back into the bowl with a huff.

We put the pans into the oven and started cleaning up. My mother got home from hanging out with Hal and Phil.

"Good afternoon ladies, oh your baking me cookies?" her eyes lit up.

"Yep, we thought we would make a lot and take some to Esme as well." I answered her.

"Well save me a few would you, I am going to go take a nap Hal got a new game called Dance Dance Intrusion or something, and I am wiped out." she said.

"Mom, it's Dance Dance Revolution, and you played that?" I asked her incredulously.

"Bella, I am only 35 years old, I am a young hip cool chick and I can hang with my homies in their crib if I want." she joked, causing Alice to look at me strangely.

"Excuse my mother please, she thinks that she is 16 and prefers to speak like a gangster when I question her age. I am starting to think its her sanity I should question." I explained.

"Well, I will see you two later. I cant handle all of the love I am feeling from my wonderful daughter at the moment, I have to get out of here." Renee joked.

"I think I want your mom to adopt me." Alice laughed once my mother was gone.

"You say that now but think about having to stay home from a date with Jasper because she has a head cold, I have taken care of my mother ever since I could. I love her and everything I just kind of wish I could of been a kid, instead of the parental figure. Even when my dad was alive, I always took care of her."

"Well, you can look at it this way, you just got a lot of practice to build yourself up to this moment in time."

I knew she was right, but I didn't want her to know that so I kept my mouth shut. We waited for the cookies to cool before placing them on plates. I left my mom a note to tell her we were going to Edward's house and I didn't know when we would be home.

Esme welcomed us into her home with open arms gushing about the cookies.

"It's good to see you again Bella, Alice. Would you like a glass of milk?" she asked as we made our way into the kitchen.

"The boys will be home in a little while, they went to the gym about two hours ago so they should be here any minute now." she informed us.

"Esme can't we just come see you what makes you think that we are here to see the boys?" Alice pouted.

"Because Alice Brandon you and Jasper have been together too long, I know your tricks, and now that you have Bella you can use her food as a excuse too." Esme laughed.

"Would you two stay for dinner?" she added.

"Of course." I answered her.

We helped her pan up the lasagna, and Alice started her questions. Esme didn't understand the whole cookie dough eggs thing either.

"Okay, so why do you have to boil the noodles before you layer it with stuff in the pan?" Alice asked.

"Well honey, if you don't there isn't enough water in the sauce to cook the noodles thoroughly. We cant have crunchy noodles can we?" Esme laughed as the front door slammed shut.

"Mom, is Alice here she was supposed to be at Bella's today?" Edward called from the living room.

"They are both here for dinner, they brought me homemade cookies." Esme replied.

Edward walked into the kitchen with his shirt off, he was sweaty and his hair was even more disarray than usual. God he was so sexy. He walked over and kissed me, the only skin touching were our lips.

"Hey beautiful." he whispered against my lips.

"Hi." I blushed. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the kitchen leaving Esme and Alice to make fun of Jasper's exhausted form. He took me to his bedroom and sat me on the bed.

"I am going to take a shower, will you stay here I just want to hold you for a little while before dinner?" he asked.

"Well, how about you come give me a proper hello, and we take a shower after? Then we can cuddle?" I bit my lip.

"I thought you couldn't?" he asked walking over to me.

"Well, I can." I took my shirt off and threw it on the floor, followed by my bra. He stood me up and unbuttoned my dickies and lowered them down with my panties.

"God, your so beautiful." he whispered against my neck. I pulled away to lock the door while he took his gym shorts off. He pulled me into his arms tightly, so that our bodies were flush against another. Even though he was sweaty, this was my home. He kissed me tenderly before I twisted my fingers into his hair and demanded more.

He picked by my thighs and I wrapped my legs around his hips. He walked us over to the bed and layed me down.

"I love you Bella." he kissed my neck.

I didn't need the test to tell me otherwise, so I didn't bother asking him to use protection.

I grazed his chest lightly with my fingernails as he sucked on my neck.

"I love you too." I whispered.

He pushed my legs apart entered me tenderly. We moved in synchronization slowly, making the most beautiful form of love that almost brought me to tears. If this was our last night together, I wanted it to be something to remember for the rest of my life.

Too soon, I felt the familiar tightning in my stomach and knew I was close to release. I moaned as Edward quickened the pace.

"Oh Bella, come for me baby please." he panted in my ear.

"I'm close, so-uNGOD!" I yelled loudly forgetting that his mother, brother, and my best friend were downstairs. I came quickly followed by Edward. He pulled me close to him as we caught our breath. I kept my head turned away from him as soundless hot tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked his voice full of alarm.

"Edward, that was so, beautiful I'm just sad that it's over." I answered him in all honesty.

"It might be over but we have the rest of our lives to be together and there will be more times like that than you can count, I promise." he whispered. His words only made it worse, I started to tremble.

"Bella, is there something your not telling me?" he asked.

I could do two things: I could tell him the truth, and have him possibly hate me, ruining our beautiful moment. Or I could play it off eat dinner with his family and ruin it tomorrow. I chose the latter.

"Why don't you just go take a shower, I am going to go help your mother." I said standing up to find my clothes.

"Okay." he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I heard the water turn on as I left the bedroom, I found Esme alone in the kitchen.

"Hey Esme, can I help you with anything?" I asked.

"Oh no darling, I'm just waiting for the cheese to brown and it will be done. Would you mind finding everyone, and telling them dinner is ready?" she asked.

"Sure." I found Jasper in the living room with a smile on his face, 'someone got some'.

"Hey Jasper your mom wanted me to tell you dinner is ready, where is Alice?"

"Oh she is in my room, do you want me to get her?" he offered.

"No, it's fine I need to talk to her anyways." I was walking up the stairs when I heard whispering. I crept up to the top and looked around the corner.

"Alice, there is something wrong with her, your supossed to be one of my best friends I know you know. Is she going to break up with me? I cant lose her." Edward's voice cracked.

"Edward, I do know what it is but her friendship means a lot to me you will find out soon enough so calm down okay?" Alice patted him on the shoulder and he pulled her into a hug.

"I can't lose her Alice." he whispered, his voice was husky.

'Oh god I made him cry again, I am such a bitch.'

I turned around and made my way back down the stairs and into the bathroom. I'm not sure how long I sat on the edge of the bathroom crying my eyes out, until someone knocked on the door.

"Hey Bells? Are you okay?" Alice said through the door.

I stood up opened the door and pulled her inside. "Oh Bella, what's wrong?" she whispered.

"I heard you two talking, I am already destroying him and I haven't even said anything. This is the second time I have made him cry. Alice, I have to go home. Do you think you could cover for me?" I asked turning to the towards the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy, and my cheeks were covered in dry tears.

"Yeah, I will tell them that your not feeling well and we'll go back to your house okay?" she said slipping back out the door. A few minutes later the door opened and she handed me my coat. As we were walking out the door Esme handed Alice a plate of lasagna for us and wished me well. Edward was nowhere to be seen. I fell asleep on the ride home, and Alice helped me up to my room. We changed into our pajamas, and laid down.

"If you want I can go stay in the guest bedroom." she asked as she tucked me in.

"No, will you just stay with me please?" I asked tears streaming down.

"Of course Bells." she got on the bed and pulled me into a hug, as I cried into her neck she started to sing her own version of lullaby's.

"Hush my Bella-baby don't you cry, Alice is going to buy you a new silk tie, and you don't wear ties so I will go and buy you a nice pair of shoes, even though your clumsy I still love you." it continued for a while as she went through different articles of clothing she could buy me and reasons why I would never wear it or she would make me. Eventually I fell asleep.

I slept well partially because I spent half the night crying like a baby. I dreamt that I told Edward about the baby and he got down on one knee talking about how it was meant to be- we were meant to be. I dreamt about our wedding my stomach round with our baby, and he was looking at me with so much love. The last dream I remember was of me telling Edward and he walked out of the house, out of my life, and out of my heart. Alice woke me up gently.

"Bella wake up please, you've been crying and clutching your heart for fifteen minutes." she cried.

"I'm so sorry, Alice, I just had a bad dream." I choked out.

"Well, it is 7 in the am so why don't you do both of us a favor, and pee on the damn stick so we can figure out what we are going to do?" she asked.

I nodded and we huddled up to read the directions. "Okay so it says that if its too early it will be inconclusive." Alice said.

"You just need to pee straight onto the end and put the cap on it, then we wait the five minutes and wa-lah." she smiled weakly.

I felt like I was going to throw up, with shaky hands I took the test from her and walked into the bathroom. Before I closed the door I heard her whisper good luck and it will be alright.

After doing what needed to be done on the godforsaken test, I capped it and put it in the top drawer because I didn't want to look at it. I washed my hands and brushed my teeth. I walked back into my bedroom to find Alice pacing.

"Okay I set the alarm on my cell phone as soon as I heard the toilet flush. What should we do to kill the time? We should do something to kill the time, I mean the suspense it ki-"

"Alice, calm down it's five minutes just chill. You can help me figure out how I am going to tell Edward now that I will have proof." I offered.

"Okay, you could call him over, your mom wont be here because she is doing some yoga class with her new best friends." Alice said.

"Okay, but I mean I don't think I can do it alone, will you please stay with me Alice?" I begged.

"Of course B what are friends for? Have you talked to Coley, is that her real name because it sounds like a cute baby horse?" she laughed.

"You ask the weirdest questions. Her real name is Nicole but when we were younger I couldn't say it so I called her Coley it just stuck. She called me B, but some people do it now so I guess that stuck to." I replied.

Alice opened her mouth to say something but her phone started going off. I think my heart fell out of my butt.

"Time to face the music Bells, you ready?" she whispered standing up and holding out her hand to me. We walked hand in hand into the bathroom, and I opened the drawer.

I turned it over and looked at it. A small little red plus sign laughed wickedly in my face and I fell apart.

"Oh god Alice, what in the hell am I going to do? I haven't even graduated high school, I don't have a job, I-I-." I turned into a blubbering baby in about two point five seconds.

I cried harder than I ever had before, until tremors racked my body and my neck hurt from hyperventilating. Alice wrapped her arms around me trying to soothe me. She told me to calm down before I made myself sick right before I turned to the toilet and dry heaved, until my knees gave out from exhaustion.

Eventually Alice coaxed me back into my bed. "Alice I need you to call Edward." I whispered my voice was hoarse.

"Bells its a little early."

"If I don't do it now I never will, please Alice just call him." I begged.

She picked up her phone and left the room. I could still hear her voice.

"Hey Edward I'm sorry to wake you up, yeah Bella told me to call you and ask you to come over, yes right now, no Edward I don't think so, just calm down it will be fine, alright see you in a few." she walked back into the room.

"He thinks your breaking up with him." she whispered as she walked into the bathroom, and came back out with a brush and a wet wash cloth. I let her brush my hair and I wiped my face trying to soothe my burning eyes.

"Thank you Alice for being here for me and everythi-" the doorbell rang and I had to fight the urge to throw up, have a heart attack and jump off the nearest building immediatly. Alice left the room and seconds later Edward was running into the room.

"Oh god Bella are you okay? Are you sick? What's wrong?" he rambled.

Alice had made it back to my room but instead of coming in she stood by the door. Tears were streaming down my face as I tried to find the strength to tell him. 'Suck it up Bella' I told myself before I began.

"Edward, you remember how I told you I'm on the depo?" he nodded.

"Well, it's only effective for three months before you need to go back for another one. With losing my father and the move and everything I forgot that a couple of weeks ago I needed to got to the doctor." his eyes got wide and I knew that he realized what I was saying. He still hadn't touched me so I mentally prepared myself for yelling and cussing and him leaving me.

"I-I took a test this morning and it's I mean I-I'm pregnant." my voice was shaky I turned away from him to try to calm myself down.

A few minutes passed, the only think I could hear was my own heart beat in my ears. I knew I had to do something.

"All I want is for you to be happy Edward, I do love you. I don't want you to ever think that I tried to trap you I seriously just forgot with all that's happened lately." tears continued to stream down my face.

"Like I said I just want you to be happy, so if you want to leave you can." my voice broke and I started to sob loudly. I felt two arms wrap around my shaking ones, and before I could realize who it was they spoke.

"Bella, I love you too, how could you ever doubt that? I would never think that you tried to trap me, I have equal responsibility in the protection department. I could never be happy without you. I knew from the moment I first saw you that I wanted to be with you forever, your my life Bella." he whispered into my hair before turning me around. My eyes met his glassy green orbs, I reached up and caught a tear just as it brimmed over.

"This is the third time I have made you cry." my voice was still shaky, I was still waiting for him to call me a whore and leave me.

"I thought you were going to leave me." he whispered.

"I love you, your my everything. Yeah I wish we would of waited a few years to start a family but I am so happy right now." he bent down and kissed me.

I heard Alice clear her throat but I ignored her. All of my fears disappeared I had Edward, and I knew together we would be okay.

I pulled away from him. "Your not afraid?"

"Of course I am, but worrying isn't going to change anything whats done is done. We are going to have a baby." he kissed my nose. "We are going to have to tell our parents soon, though." he said.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem." someone said from the doorway.... My heart stopped beating as I looked up and met my mothers eyes.

* * *

**Oh shit what a cliffy I am such a be-atch. I hope you guys like it, it was the plan from the beginning for Bella to have a bun in the oven. I kind of need some feed back, let me know what you think. Was Edward's reaction to par or did I suck? hmmmm how will I ever find out what you guys think? Oh wait I know if you push the little button below and jot down a few words for me it would work out perfectly. I will try to update soon, and if I get some reviews I will try to get it out even sooner... hint hint wink wink. Review please. Love your faces  
-Ashley**


	8. Ch8: What did you expect?

Disclaimer: I do own it but it looks like I own a giant bag of Dove milk chocolates.

The song I have chosen for this chapter is: Soon Enough by The Constantines.

Chapter 8:What did you expect?

(OKAY CHICKADEES I AM GOING TO DO A FIRST FOR ME EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW: the story is starting after they made lemonade and Bella went downstairs.)

I walked into the bathroom feeling a little used but I didn't let her see. I closed the door and leaned against it trying to will the tears back, but a few escaped. I could hear her moving around the room, and I turned the water on right before I heard the door close.

'Why is she doing this? I love her, why can't she see this?' I knew she loved me too but it was breaking my heart every time she backed off. I needed her to tell me what was wrong but every time I tried to talk to her about it she would push me away.

I showered quickly letting the water calm me. After getting dressed I took a few deep breaths and left my bedroom.

As I was walking past Jasper's room the door opened revealing world's perkiest pixie. "Oh, hey Edward what's up?" she asked nervously.

"I was just headed down for dinner. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I needed answers.

"Yeah, what is it?" she smiled.

"I need you to tell me what's wrong with Bella." I whispered.

"I think you should talk to Bells about that." she said as she tried to step around me, I blocked her way.

"Alice please she wont talk to me?" I was practically begging, and I could feel the all too familiar moisture building up in my eyes.

"I know Edward, but you just need to give her a little while. She will come to you before you know it." she smiled.

"Alice, there is something wrong with her, your supposed to be one of my best friends I know you know. Is she going to break up with me? I cant lose her." I could feel the tears run hot down my cheeks as my voice cracked.

"Edward, I do know what it is but her friendship means a lot to me you will find out soon enough so calm down okay?" she patted me on the shoulder and I hugged her.

"I can't lose her Alice." I cried.

"You wont, the ball is going to be in your court though when she comes to you just remember that okay?" she pulled back.

I didn't understand what she was talking about but something told me to just wait and I would know when to use her advice. We made our way down the stairs and I heard the bathroom door close. My mother asked me to set the table. "Mom where is Bella?" I asked her while I was folding napkins.

"Oh I asked her to go get you guys a little while ago." she smiled and turned back to the salad she was prepping.

After the table was set and Esme brought the food out Bella still hadn't returned. Alice had disappeared a few minutes ago and I was starting to get worried.

I had been sitting at the table with Jasper and my mother for ten minutes when I heard the bathroom door open and then shut again, meaning they were both in there but one of them stayed. Alice walked into the dining room with a grim look.

"Hey sorry you guys, Bella isn't feeling well so she asked me to take her home. I'm sorry Esme, I am spending the night at her house so I think I'm just going to stay with her." she said not meeting my gaze. 'Bella was hiding again, she was just fine not forty five minutes ago when she was seducing me, and now she is ill? And Alice is helping her.

I jumped up knocking my chair to the floor, and ignoring my mother calling my name I made my way to my bedroom. I climbed into my bed and was immediately assaulted by Bella's intoxicating scent. She was going to leave me no matter what I did. I wanted her to be happy even if that meant I would be alone for the rest of my life. I didn't want a life without Bella, she was it.

I cried myself to sleep and woke up to my cell phone ringing. Without looking to see who it was I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward" the traitor pixie said."I'm sorry to wake you up."

"Well, you might as well tell me what it is Alice, I am really not in the mood for this." I groaned.

"Yeah, Bella told me to call you and ask you to come over."

"She wants me to come over." I looked over at my alarm clock."Eight in the morning?"

"Yes, right now." she replied.

"Well, I will hurry to get there, what is she breaking up with me?"

"No Edward, I don't think so." my heart broke as soon as the words left her mouth, I started to hyperventilate before Alice yelled at me. "Just calm down it will be fine."

I cleared my throat. "I'm on my way."

"Alright, see you in a few."

I changed quickly and ran to my car. Why I was running to what could be the worst thing in my life, I had no clue. I made it to Bella's house in no time and stumbled to the door. I rang the doorbell and tried to steady my breathing.

As soon as the door opened revealing Alice's somber face, I pushed my way into the house and ran to Bella's bedroom.

"Oh god Bella are you okay? Are you sick? What's wrong?" I was starting to panic.

Tears were streaming down her face I could tell she fighting with something and finally she started to talk.

"Edward, you remember how I told you I'm on the depo?" I nodded. 'What does that have to do with anything?'

"Well, it's only effective for three months before you need to go back for another one. With losing my father and the move and everything I forgot that a couple of weeks ago I needed to got to the doctor." she whispered.

Realization hit me like a tone of bricks, she was pregnant. Bella Swan was having my baby. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. I think I might of resembled a statue.

"I-I took a test this morning and it's I mean I-I'm pregnant." she mumbled before turning away from me.

I didn't realize there were tears running down my face, I couldn't tell what emotion was causing them. A few moments passed and I still couldn't move. I tried to say something but when I opened my mouth nothing came out. A few moments passed before Bella spoke again.

"All I want is for you to be happy Edward, I do love you. I don't want you to ever think that I tried to trap you I seriously just forgot with all that's happened lately." she sobbed. She thought I thought she was trying to trap me.

"Like I said I just want you to be happy, so if you want to leave you can."

I needed her to know that I would rather not live in this world if we couldn't be together. I walked over to her and rapped my arms around he before I spoke.

"Bella, I love you too, how could you ever doubt that? I would never think that you tried to trap me, I have equal responsibility in the protection department. I could never be happy without you. I knew from the moment I first saw you that I wanted to be with you forever, your my life Bella." I whispered to her, I turned her around so that she could see that I was telling the truth. Our eyes met as a tear slid down my cheek, she reached up and wiped it away.

"This is the third time I have made you cry." she said looking at me with caution.

"I thought you were going to leave me." I whispered. "I love you, your my everything. Yeah I wish we would of waited a few years to start a family but I am so happy right now." I bent down and caught her lips with mine. Alice cleared her throat but we ignored her, all I wanted at that moment was to hold my Bella.

All too soon she pulled away from me. "Your not afraid?"

"Of course I am, but worrying isn't going to change anything whats done is done. We are going to have a baby." I placed a kiss on her nose. "We are going to have to tell our parents soon, though." I said.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem." a voice that didn't belong to Alice said from the door. I heard Bella's breath catch before I turned around and saw Renee.........

_________________________________Back to Bella's point of view________________________________

"Mom, how long have you been standing there?" I choked out. Edward tried to step away from me but I just clutched to his shirt and moved with him.

"Well, when Alice saw me walking down the hallway she discreetly tried to get your attention." she informed me. 'Oh shit that means she heard Edward talk about the baby.' "Bella is there something you would like to tell me?" she asked.

"Well mom, I am positive you already heard, I-Im pregnant." I whispered.

"Bella, I thought you were using protection?"

"We were Mrs. Swan, the only thing we can guess is that it didn't work." Edward told her.

"What are you going to do? How can you have a baby? Your still in high school this is exactly what happened to me Bella, I thought you were smarter than that." she said harshly.

"I know mom it isn't something we planned I swear. I graduate at the end of May so it's really no big deal, I will be out of school before I have the baby. I am so sorry I let you dow-" I started crying again, and Edward pulled me into a hug.

"It will be fine baby, we will figure it out." he whispered into my hair.

My mother attempted to pull me out of his arms but I clung to him for dear life. "Bella come here sweetie." she said softly. I turned to her and she hugged me tightly. "I can't believe I am going to be a grandma at my age." she cried in mock horror.

'What was wrong with her? She should be yelling and chasing Edward outside with a broom' I thought to myself.

I pulled myself away from her and looked her in the eye. "Mom why aren't you angry, I mean you just found out your teenage daughter is pregnant and your laughing about about your age?" I hedged.

"Oh honey I am mad, but like Edward said there isn't anything any of us can do that will change it. Are you sure that your ready to start a family?" she asked me.

"Bella and I love each other we are going to figure this out together Renee." Edward declared confidently.

What happened next was nothing I expected. Renee burst into tears and ran to Edward throwing her arms around him. At first he looked really shocked, but he recovered quickly and hugged her back. "Oh you sound just like my Charlie." she bawled. I couldn't move I was shocked that my mother had taken this news so well.

When she calmed down she pulled away and asked us how we were going to tell his parents. Edward's face fell.

"I think we should get it over with as soon as possible so that we can start making plans." I offered. He turned to me and nodded before pulling me to him. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too. Do you want to get ready my father has the day off today so it would be no problem to get them together to tell them?" he asked.

"Yeah, I hope they take it as well as my mom did." I whispered.

"Bella would you like me to be there with you?" Renee asked.

"No, I think we should do it ourselves and then we can let you guys meet officially." I answered.

"Alright, well I am off to meet with the guys call me if you need anything, I am going to call the doctors office and set you up an appointment." she told me walking out of the room and passed a very sorry looking Alice.

"I am so sorry you guys I thought you would stop and then she was there and I wa-" she cried before Edward cut her off.

"Alice it's fine. If anything you helped us so much." he hugged her.

"Bella do you hate me?" she cried.

"Alice you just helped me get through so many hurdles in the past two days, how could I ever hate you?" I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Well, I am going to go downstairs and call my parents, I will meet you downstairs baby." Edward said before placing a kiss on my lips and leaving the room.

"Oh my god that went better than I thought it was going to go." Alice squeeled before turning to my closet.

"Yeah, the next hurdle is telling Edward's parents, then there is the school. By May everyone is going to know." I said.

"Really Bella it's not like they aren't going to realize what is going on when you are walking around with a baby on your hip next winter." she pointed out. "And besides, your with Edward and you two are in love so your going to be okay."

"I really hope so Alice."

I dressed in a pair of dark red corduroys, and a white turtle neck. "Hey Alice, when is it supposed to stop snowing here?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Well, sometime it stops in March but I have a feeling we will still see snow on April fools." she laughed.

I put on a pair of black converse much to Alice's dismay and made my way downstairs pulling my hair up on top of my head in a messy bun. Edward was standing by the door with my coat in his hands. He helped me into it and put his hand on my stomach before zipping it up. "Are you ready to go?" he asked rubbing his hand in circles. I nodded and we made our way out to his car. We both hugged Alice goodbye and made our way back to Edward's house our hands only separated so that we could get in the car.

When we got to the Cullen's house Edward jumped out of the car and ran to my side. I was already used to him opening the door for me but I didn't expect him to practically pick me up and set me on my feet. "You know Edward I am only like a week and a day pregnant, I wont have issues such as getting out of the car for a few months." I laughed.

"Your the mother of my child, I will always help you and protect you." he warned me causing me to laugh harder.

We walked hand in hand into the house finding Esme and Carlisle at the dining room table. They looked up and I wanted to run........

_______________________________SURPRISE EDWARD'S POV____________________________________

My mother and father were sitting at the dining room table like I had asked them too when I called. I knew Bella was nervous. I could feel the tension rolling off of her.

We walked in hand in hand and sat down. "Hey you two." Esme said nervously.

Bella gave a weak smile and leaned against me. I sat up straight and looked at my parents. Carlisle showed no emotion, and Esme looked like she was about to crack under the pressure.

"Okay, I don't really know how to say this so I am just going to go for it." I looked into Bella's eyes. "Bella is pregnant."

It was quiet for a while so I chanced a look at my parents. Esme, had started to cry but Carlisle gave me a knowing look.

"Well, I figured something like this was bound to happen." he said. "Have you two talked about this?"

"No, we just found out this morning and Renee over heard us so we thought it would be best to get it out in the open." I answered.

"Are you sure that its yours?" he looked up at me.

I felt the blood boiling in my veins, I slammed my fist on the table causing both Bella, and Esme to jump. "WHAT IN THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT? OF COURSE IT'S MINE!" I yelled.

Carlisle stood up. "Edward I am your father and you will not yell at me. Calm down, I just asked a simple question there is no need to overreact." he said calmly.

"No reason to over react I told you the other day that Bella and I were eachother's firsts." I fumed.

"Edward calm down we need to talk about this like rational adults and we wont be able to do that with you freaking out." Bella said rubbing my cheek soothingly.

"I know I'm sorry, I love you." I kissed her perfect lips.

"I love you too." she blushed.

"Okay, well have you scheduled an appointment with an obgyn?" Carlisle asked I could tell he was straying from father mode to doctor mode.

"My mother is dealing with that." Bella said. "I just want you two to know that I love Edward very much and I would never do anything like this to trap him. I gave him a choice this morning, and he chose to help me raise the baby."

"So, it's money you want?" Carlisle snapped.

"I don't want anything but a healthy baby, and Edward to be a father for it. I don't need your money." Bella answered, I could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"You know Edward they all say that? That they don't want anything, until the baby comes that is and she realizes that a child support check is more fun than playing hous-"

"Enough Carlisle, you know well enough that Bella would never do th-"

"Esme, I know enough to know that sooner or later she is going to start asking for stuff, do you not remember how Elizabeth was. One day it was a gallon of milk the next it was a car to get too and from the doctors office." he fumed.

"You know what? I don't think I can do this. Edward I am going to go outside and call Alice to come pick me up before your dad can call me a gold-digging whore again." Bella stood up and turned to leave but I grabbed her arm.

"I will drive you." I said standing up.

"No you need to talk to your parents, I will be fine. I'll talk to you later ok-" she sobbed as she walked out the door. It broke my heart watching the love of my life walk away from me. I turned to Carlisle.

"You know what, my whole life you have taught me to come to you with my problems. The one fucking time I come to you and you treat me like this?" I yelled.

"Watch your mouth son."

"You are not my father. My father was Edward Masen Sr. and one thing I learned from him was to take care of my own mistakes. Whether you like it or not I am going to be with Bella and together we are going to raise our child." I knew I was hitting below the belt but he hurt Bella and she meant everything tome.

"Edward I am only looking at what's best for you." he said leaning back in chair.

"If you had any idea what was best for me you would of never said those things about Bella. I love her and I just had to sit here and listen to you disrespect her." I stood up. "If she leaves me for what you have done I will hate you forever. Otherwise I will be with Bella we are going to raise this baby and eventually get married."

"And how do you plan on taking care of a family?" Carlisle sneered.

"Elizabeth told me that her parents left me a huge trust fund when they died. I have access to it now that I am 18 so like Bella said, we don't need anything from you. This is really shitty, I knew you were going to be angry but I never thought that you would be like this. I am not sure I want you in my child's life."

I turned and made my way to my room. I packed enough clothes to last me for a couple of weeks and all of my necessities. I called my bank to make sure that I had access to my trust fund. My parents were no where to be seen when I walked out of my house and to my car.

I drove around town for a while and decided visit my friend Matt that ran the local music store. Entering the door I was immediately met with the large bellied, greasy rocker. "Edward my man if it isn't my most loyal customer, what can I do you for today?" he laughed. "Why do you look like someone put your pet frog in a blender?"

"Where do I start?" I mumbled thoughtfully. "Well, I got my girlfriend pregnant, her mom found out and was super cool. We decided to tell my parents and Carlisle basically called my Bella a gold-digging whore. I yelled at him he yelled at me. I packed a beg and took off."

"Well, Eddie boys gonna be a daddy, sure as hell didn't see that one coming." he laughed.

"Yeah, me neither." I mumbled.

"Well, what are you going to do? I know your against adoption what with your past."

"I am going to be with Bella forever and we are going to raise our child together." I answered him truthfully.

"Good to hear man. Excuse me." he said walking towards a shelf. "Can I help you miss or are you just eves dropping?" he asked a red faced Lauren.

'Shit, damn, piss, fuck, holey cow. She totally heard the whole conversation. Damn it.'

"No, I was looking for the new Danity Kane cd but I can't find it." she was a fantastic liar.

"We don't sell that crap here and you should know now get out of my shop please." Matt said as he held the door open for her.

'What in the hell was I supposed to do now? I had to get to Bella, to let her know about Lauren.'

________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay my lovelies I need to know if you think I should do anymore EPOV's or just stick to BPOV it's really hard being a girl and trying to channel boy feelings. How did I do? I will try to update ASAP. Lauren is a bitch so I think you all know there is going to be some drama. Love you all -Ashley


	9. Ch9: Tears, a lemon, and fluffy bunnies

Disclaimer: I do not wish to own Twilight, I wish to own the wad of gum that Robert Pattinson spit out before the almost kiss, last night on the MTV movie awards.

Oh yeah we won: Best fight scene, Best male breakthrough, Best kiss, Best female actress, and BEST MOVIE baby.

I would like to thank all of the reviewers, there arent many but the number is growing slowly. I know some of you are pissed because Carlisle is a big butthole, don't hate him he is a dad. What kind of story would this be if both sets of parents were all rainbows and kittens about their teenage children having a baby? Someone had to get pissed and I chose Carlisle. Don't worry though Esme is a tough bird (I don't know why I like saying that) and Carlisle will either end up alone or with is foot in his mouth. Give me time it all happens for a reason.

The song I listened to while writing this chapter is: We belong together by Gavin Degraw

Oh yeah the whole chapter going to be in Bella's point of view.

Chapter 9: Tears, a lemon, and fluffy bunnies.

"Alice, can you please come pick me up from Edward's?" I hiccuped into the phone.

"Bells what's going on? Are you okay? What ha-"

"Alice please, yes or no?" I urged.

"Yeah, Rose is with me we were going to go get some hot chocolate, we'll be there in a minute." she hung up the phone.

I walked down the road until I saw Alice's banana on wheels. She pulled over to the side of the road and Rose pulled me into a hug before getting into the backseat. I got in and buckled up.

"Bella, what happened? Why isn't Edward with you?" Alice asked grabbing my hand.

"I will tell you everything just get me far away from that house please." I begged. She did a u-turn and drove us back to my house in silence. I got out of the car expecting her to drive off, but I heard their doors slam shut. 'Damn it why can't I just get a minute alone?'

"Alice please can you just give me a minute?" I asked.

"Sure Rose and I will make you a cup of tea, you go change into something comfy." she smiled walking into the kitchen. Rose gave me a quizzical look before following her.

I went to the bathroom and washed my face, the water felt so cool on my burning eyes. 'God how many tears can one person shed in two days?' I changed into a pair of yoga pants and a camisole, I wasn't going anywhere for the rest of the day, month, year?

"Alice just tell me what's going on." Rose whispered from the living room.

"It's not my place to tell you, if Bella wants you to know she will tell you."

"It's alright Alice everyone is going to know soon enough, thank you for keeping it in this long." I said walking over to the couch. "I'm pregnant with Edward's baby." I added as I sat down beside Rose.

She didn't move but her jaw just about hit the floor. "Are you for real?" she whispered.

"Yeah, we had sex without a condom three times, I forgot that my depo cycle thing was over. Wham I am pregnant." I amazed myself at how cavalier I sounded.

"Well, I thought we were friends Bella why wouldn't you tell me?" she asked with a hurt expression.

"I didn't want any one to know, psycho pixie just kind of guessed it and gave me a pregnancy test." I explained. "You and Alice are my only friends here, I would never want to break that trust. I am sorry." I added.

My eyes were finally dry for once and I wanted them to stay that way for a while. "So do you guys want to order a pizza or Chinese and watch a movie?" I asked walking into the kitchen to get the take out menus.

"Bella, I want to know what happened at the Cullens." Alice informed me snatching the menus out of my hands.

"Well, I am not talking until I eat. Are you going to deprive my baby of food Alice?" I asked innocently knowing she wouln't do anything of the sort. I wasn't really hungry I was just trying to buy some time.

She huffed and opened the menu's. "Well, I want olives, mushrooms, and banana peppers." she said walking back into the living room to get the phone.

Twenty minutes later, we sat waiting for the food to arrive. I was glad there was an extra wait time because of the snow. Alice kept trying to get me to talk but every time Rose would yell at her, and she would stop.

I heard a knock at the door and grabbed my wallet before answering it. "I hope you have cha-" I was cut off by Edward grabbing my face and kissing me hard on the mouth. I dropped my wallet on the floor and kissed him back with as much passion as I could. We opened our mouths at the same time and I let his tongue massage mine until I had to pull away to breath.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked breathlessly.

"I had to see you Bella, I love you. I left my parents house, I'm probably going to go stay at a hotel in Port Angelas, I needed to tell you something before we go back to school." he said.

"Edward, why would you go stay in a hotel? Stay here with me, if you want to that is." I offered.'God you sound so desparate'

"I don't think your going to say that after you hear what I've done." he said looking towards our feet. "Bella, I got in a fight with my dad and I decided to leave, I didn't know where I was going to go so I drove around and ended up at Matt's, he owns the Music Shack. He has been a friend for as long as I can remember so I talked to him about our dilemma, he gave me advice and a record for the baby."

"Well, what's wrong with that? It wasn't a Marilyn Manson record is it?" I joked not seeing the problem.

"No, its baby lullaby's, but that's not the point, there's more. While we were talking Matt found someone eves dropping on us." my heart stopped. "It was Lauren, I am so sorry baby, I didn't know there was anyone in the store neither did Matt. I know she is probably already telling everyone I am so sorry." he cried.

"Edward, stop. It's not like everyone wasn't going to find out sooner or later. I am going to have to get my graduation robe altered." I joked. "It was going to happen, it's fine. I have you and that's all that matters, she can say whatever she wants. Now please say you'll stay here?" I asked him. I truthfully wasn't upset if anything Lauren was just jealous.

"Of course if it's alright with your mom. Once graduation is over we can get our own place." he smiled pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt all the love, I have three pizzas for a Bella Swan and if I wait for you two to finish the pizza will be cold." a familiar deep voice boomed I looked up as Rose ran out the door and down the steps.

"Oh I was hoping you would be our delivery boy." she laughed as she took the pizzas from Emmett.

We walked into the living room. "Wait, we only ordered two pizzas Em." I said pulling Edward down on the couch with me.

"Oh I know I figured Rose was here because I heard Alice laughing in the background. My shift is over so I thought I would hang out with you guys if that's okay?" he asked.

"Of course, Edward would you help me get some plates and drinks?" I asked standing up. Edward nodded and followed me into the kitchen. As soon as the door swung shut I attacked him, kissing every inch of skin I could. He pulled my face to his and we kissed until we had to pull away to breath. "God, I missed you." I whispered.

"Me too baby, but we are together now that's all that matters." he kissed me again.

I pulled away. "Edward I cant let you ruin your relationship with your parents because of me." my voice laced with guilt.

"Baby, my father was out of line to say those things about you. After you left I told him if he wanted to disrespect you like that then I didn't want him to be a part of our baby's life. Either he will come around or he wont. It doesn't matter, nothing else matters so long as I am with you." he kissed me again and I allowed myself to get lost in our own little bubble before we were interrupted.

"Hey you-wow sorry but we are hungry so I am going to grab some plates." Rose giggled reaching for a stack of paper plates and turning to walk out the door. "Continue where you left off."

I blushed, "We should get in there, we can be alone tonight." I whispered into his chest.

"Forever, we will be together forever." he lifted my face to kiss me lightly before taking my hand and leading me into the living room.

I couldn't wipe the cheesy grin off my face the whole time we hung out. Alice had left to be with Jasper as soon as she inhaled a couple of slices of pizza. Rose and Emmett stayed to watch a movie but not ten minutes into Harry Potter they were trying to eat eath other's faces. Edward held me throughout the whole movie, every now and then his hand would lay on my flat stomach and rub it.

"I can't wait until you get a baby bump and I can feel it kick." he whispered in my ear causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"Edward, we still have a couple of months before all that, I am so glad that you can't wait for me to be as big as a house." I giggled.

"Hey the bigger you get the healthier our baby will be. Your going to still be the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. Your already starting to get a pregnancy glow." he said.

"You guys are way to mushy for us, I think we are going to get out of here." Rose said as Emmett stuck his finger into his mouth and making a gagging sound.

After saying goodbye, I called my mom to see where she was.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hi mom, where are you?" I asked.

"Oh well Hal decided that he was going to try and teach me how to make grilled cheese, you wont believe it I only burned 6 out of 10." she laughed. "So how did it go at the Cullens?"

"Yeah, about that, it didn't go how we planned that's for sure. Is it alright if Edward stays with us?"

"Yeah, it's not like I have to worry about you getting pregnant or anything." she joked. "Oh, before I forget you have a doctors appointment after school tomorrow, I wont be able to come with you because all of the teachers have to attend a mandatory meeting."

"Well, I am sure Edward will come with me, thank you for letting him stay."

"Of course Bella, he is the father of my grand baby. He is and always will be family. Listen I have to go before I burn down the restaurant. Ill be home in a little while." she laughed.

"I love you mom."

"Love you too."

"So, it looks like you get to live with me." I smiled turning towards him.

"No other place I'd rather be." he murmured before pulling me into a kiss.

"Lets go up to our room." I whispered against his lips.

He picked me up, and despite all of my squealing and protests laid me on the bed. I pulled my shirt off and reached for his but he stopped me.

"Bella we can't."

"Why, you already got me pregnant, we don't have anything to worry about." I said as I reached for his shirt again.

"No Bella I'm serious, we could hurt the baby." he said forcefully.

"Edward the baby is like the size of a fingernail **(I have never had a baby so I really don't know how big it would be just go with it**), people have sex until the day they pop." I pulled my yoga pants off leaving me in my panties. Edward's eyes were hooded with lust, I smelled an easy victory.

"Please Edward, I want to be close to you. I want you inside me." I whispered innocently. "We can take it slow if you want, but there isn't anything to be afraid of."

"Bella it's just the idea of it I mean, our baby will hear us."

"Edward are you kidding me? It doesn't even have ears yet, please?" I was about to get on my hands and knees and beg but he pulled is shirt off. 'Yes Bella is getting some booty' I chanted feeling the wetness in my panties pool as I watched him strip to his boxers.

He climbed on the bed and kissed me passionately. I allowed my hands to roam his chest as he trailed kissed down my neck, stopping to suck on my collar bone before taking my left nipple into his mouth. He licked and nipped at it gently swirling his tongue around before pulling back and blowing cool air on it. I arched my back and moaned.

"God Bella I want you so much." he kissed me again. His hand made its way across my chest, down my side and to my panties. I giggled at the fact that he refused to touch my stomach. He fingered the hem before he pulled them down excruciatingly slow. I wiggled my hips to help him but he stopped me.

"Bella stop being so impatient your getting what you want let me have my fun." he chuckled as he finally pulled my panties off all the way. He positioned himself between my legs and ran a finger down my slick folds. I gasped and spread my legs wider, begging him for more.

"Please Edward." I begged the tension between my legs becoming unbearable.

He pushed two fingers inside me causing me to jump. He pumped them in and out before adding a third. I lifted my hips to get his fingers deeper, and he lowered his head to my core taking my bundle of nerves between his lips. "OHGODEDWARD." I clenched and my whole body shuddered. He withdrew his fingers and used his mouth to clean me up. It was something he had never done to me before and I hoped that it wasn't the last time.

He gave my folds one last kiss before kissing his way back to my lips, skipping my stomach of course. When his lips finally met mine I could taste my arousal on his lips. Our tongues met and I used my feet to pull his boxers off. He tensed.

"Edward, would it make you more comfortable if I googled it?" I asked.

"Too tell you the truth, yeah it would." he said seriously.

I pushed him off of me and grabbed my laptop off the nightstand. He sat next to me looking very professional while I loaded the google web page. I typed in Is it safe to have intercourse during the first trimester? and hit search. I clicked on the first website.

"Sex in throughout the whole pregnancy is a normal and natural occurrence. Intercourse can actually be beneficial at the end of a pregnancy." I read as I skimmed the page. "So there you go." I turned to him.

He snapped the laptop closed and put it on the floor before hovering over me. "Thank you for not laughing." he whispered into my neck.

"Thank you for giving me what I want."

He positioned himself and entered me tenderly. His thrusts were soft and slow and they weren't getting me any where. "Edward, do you love me?" I asked.

"You know I do Bella."

"Then please just do me a favor, and fuck me." I whispered in his ear.

He berried his head into my shoulder as his thrusts got harder and faster. I wrapped my legs around his hips, to get him deeper, meeting every thrust. Soon I could feel my stomach start to tighten, and Edward's thrusts got more urgent.

"Oh god Bella mmm, I love you." he kissed me to muffle my load moans.

I turned my head away to breath and he licked the perspiration that gathered in the hollow of my neck. I felt his hand between my legs and he grabbed my swollen nub between his thumb and forefinger squeezing and rolling it while he continued to suck on my neck.

"OH YES, OHGODEDWARRRRD." I reached my second orgasm of the night. Edward continued to thrust into me harder, still playing with my sensitive bundle, and we came together. He rolled off of me and pulled me to his chest. "I love you." I gasped trying to catch my breath.

"I love you too baby, do you want to take a shower we have school in the morning?" he asked.

"That sounds perfect." I pulled away and stood up, my legs felt like jello. "Edward?"

"Yep?"

"Will you carry me?" I blushed. There was noway I was going to make it to the bathroom after all of that.

"Of course baby." he walked over and pulled me into his arms.

After our shower we relaxed in bed. Edward had his head rested on my stomach with my shirt pulled up to my breasts and before I dozed off I heard him talking to the baby.

"Your mommy and daddy love you so much gumdrop." I bit my lip to hold back my laughter."Your going to be the most spoiled kid here in Forks. Especially from Nana Renee, she is so much fun, but she can't cook at all so don't eat her food, wait it will be a while before you eat food because you will drink formula, well if mommy and daddy ever leave you with your Nana we will make your bottles so she can't screw it up." I shook with silent laughter and he continued. "I am sorry you will only have one set of grandparents, you will have Nana Renee but you also have Grandpa Charlie. I didn't get to meet him but from what mommy and Nana have told me he was quite a man. My parents, your other grandparents are Carlisle and Esme but Grandpa Carlisle was mean to mommy when they found out about you and I decided it would be best for us to ask them to stay away. I didn't want to because I love my parents but I couldn't have him talking about mommy like that. I hope he will come to his senses because the would be the best grandparents, but I can't be sure." I felt something hot and wet hit my skin and I realized that Edward was crying.

I ran my hand through his hair. "Edward, I want you to be happy. I am so sorry your hurting about your parents." I could feel my eyes welling up with tears but I tried to swallow them back.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Bella, I am so happy right now. I'm not crying about my parents, I am crying because I am having a meaningful conversation with my child, you know we aren't going to have much time once she's born because she will learn how to talk back." he chuckled.

"She,?"

"Well, it's better than it. I just want a healthy baby I don't care if it's a boy or a girl but I would like a girl."

"How did I end up with someone as perfect as you?"

"I ask myself the same thing everyday."

There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in." I called.

My mother opened the door and peeked inside."I was just coming to say goodnight. You two look so cute." she gushed walking over to my dresser and picking up my camera.

"Goodnight mom. Have a good day at school tomorrow don't let the kinder gardener's eat the paint, or stick lima beans up there no-"

"I let that happen one time and I don't think I will ever live it down." she laughed.

After she took a few pictures of Edward laying on my stomach she kissed both of our cheeks and left.

"I really love your mom." Edward said shifting so that he was laying beside me.

"Me too, she is crazy and forgetful but I wouldn't trade her for the world." I cuddled into his chest. "Do you think I am going to be a good mom?"

"Well, you already raised your mom. The only difference is you have me and diapers to change." he chuckled. "I think your going to be a perfect mother to our baby."

"Thank you, I can't wait to see you hold her for the first time." I yawned. "Alright time for the baby mama to hit the hay."

"Hey, did you know about the baby when we had our movie date?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Is that why you gave me a sprite shower?"

"MMM-Hmm." I blushed.

"You are really sneaky babe." he said sarcastically.

"I try I try." I yawned again.

"Alright time to sleep we have to wake up early for school. Do you want to ride with me so we can go to the doctor together?" he asked.

"Yeah, wait you want to go?"

"Of course, I want to know everything there is to know about my gumdrop."

"I love you Edward." I giggled.

"I love you too."

I fell asleep quickly, dreaming about the baby. In one dream Edward was wearing hospital scrubs holding a faceless baby swaddled in a white blanket looking at it affectionately while I layed on a birthing bed. He walked over and handed me our baby, kissing my for-head and telling me I did a wond- I was pulled out of my dream by the alarm clock.

"Good morning baby." he whispered kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Morning, as Alice likes to say, Are you ready to face the music?" I asked.

"As long as your by my side."

I knew today could either be pleasant or brutal and it all depended on a bitch named Lauren.

________________________________________________________________________________________

I cut it off here because I want Bella's first day of school and there first appointment to have a chapter dedicated to just those two things. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I am writing chapter 10 right now, man this story is like a week old and it's already hitting chapter 10, my baby is growing up so fast. Thank you for your time. Reviews are golden and so on and so forth. -Ashley


	10. Ch10: Gumdrop is in the house

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I do own a brand spankin new bubbly eyed fish from wally world, name: Sharkbate numero dos.

Alright I want to thank everyone that added me to there alerts and favorites, it would mean a lot to me if you reviewed also. For those who are reviewing I thank you so much, I try to reply to all of the reviews but if I have missed one I apologize I am trying to stick with my daily updates.

The song for this chapter is Can you feel the love tonight by Elton John. I was watching Lion King and it felt appropriate.

Chapter 10: Gumdrop is the house.

Edward and I rushed through breakfast so we could get to school early. We walked hand in hand to the front office. A large woman in a florescent orange shirt sat behind a small desk reading a romance novel.

"Miss. Cope, Bella is here for her schedule." Edward said startling the woman so much that she dropped the book and stood up.

"Oh my! Okay well here you go." she dug through a stack of papers before handing me a list.

1. English: Mrs. Minerva

2. Biology: Mr. Molina

3. Economics: Miss. Buchanan

4. Study hall: Mrs. Geiger

Lunch

5. American sign language: Mrs. Wilcox

6. Physical Education: Coach Smith

"Well, we have every class together except P.E. but your going to have to drop that anyways. Miss. Cope, is there a way that we can have Bella drop P.E. and take an extra study hall?" Edward asked.

"Well, no. You know gym is mandatory, you have to take it for two years. Bella, your transcripts stated that you only took gym in your freshman year, so your going to have to take it now."

"That's just the thing though she isn't going to be able to participate." Edward stated.

"And why is that?"

"Because I am pregnant." I told her. Her eyes bugged out and her jaw dropped.

"Okay, well your going to have to get a doctors note and bring it here. I will give you a pass so you don't have to dress out until you bring the note in." she pulled a green piece of paper out, wrote something on it and stapled it shut before handing it to me.

"Thank you very much." I told her before pulling Edward out of the office.

Snow was falling softly to the ground as we walked to our first period. I took a seat beside Edward and he held my hand across the isle. As students started to pile in, they stared at me and then at our adjoined hands. Through out the whole class I caught a few girls giving me the death glare, but I ignored it.

After the bell rang Edward and I made our way to biology only to be stopped by Alice. "Hey you guys, don't worry I haven't heard any rumors about the you know what in your you know where yet." she said.

"Seriously Alice?" Edward chuckled.

"Yeah, I did hear that you guys are an item and that you met Bella while we were away for vacation and that you two were so in love that Bella begged her mother to move her here." she giggled.

"Alright we have to get to class. Mr. Molina waits for no one." Edward stated before pulling me down the hall.

Mr. Molina was either a few fleas short from a circus or very passionate about his work. He would get really exited talking about something just to move on to another topic that would get him even more exited. He allowed me to partner with Edward for the remainder of the year, so we sat side by side at our lab table. I received the same death glares that I did in English just different faces.

I leaned over and whispered into Edward's ear. "Why do all of the girls in our classes look like they want to kill me?"

"Maybe because you are the only one that gets to see my rock-in hot body." he chuckled.

"I am for real Edward. This is ridiculous." I fumed.

"Maybe they are jealous because you are smokin hot and they cant be you."

"Yeah, I am sure its that. I think its because I am with you. Wait until Lauren opens her trampy ass mouth. We will probably have to get a body guard or home school." I laughed.

"Well, I don't think we are going to agree so lets just drop it before we get in trouble?"

"Alright, if you insist." I huffed.

After a boring Economics lesson we made our way to study hall in the library. As we walked in I heard snickering and turned to find Lauren and Jessica huddled at the only table with two empty seats. I was going to go sit down but Edward pulled me over to a couch in the corner and pulled out his Eco book. I got mine out and we started to read the chapter that was assigned for homework.

As the hour drug by I noticed Lauren and Jessica would walk by us and too a bookshelf close by. I did my best to ignore them and Edward was completely oblivious. We walked to lunch with the skanks behind us the whole way.

"So, are you exited about the doctors appointment?" Edward whispered.

"Yeah, sort of. I hope that everything runs smoothly."

"Of course it will, I googled some stuff while you were sleeping and at ten weeks we can hear the heartbeat." he said excitedly.

"That means we have like eight weeks left to wait what ever are we going to do with our time?"

"I could figure out a few things I would like to do." his eyes smoldered, causing me to shudder.

We loaded a tray and made our way to the table when I heard my name being called from behind me.

"BELLA? I have a question." Lauren asked raising her nasally voice so that everyone in a perimeter of 6 tables turned their head.

"What do you want Lauren?" I asked dryly.

"Well, when are you due with the bastard child that your trying to trap Edward with?" gasps could be heard throughout the whole cafeteria, and my face turned beat red.

"Bella is carrying my child Lauren, and the only reason why you know is because you were stalking me at the Music Shack." Edward sneered. Lauren's face paled as everyone started laughing at her.

"Well, your going to get fat and even more ugly you bitch." she stuttered.

"Nice one lame ass, Bella is going to have a baby what's your excuse Dumbo." Alice called from the table, everyone busted out in laughter again causing Lauren to storm off.

We made our way over to the table after every one continued to stop us and give us their congratulations. I noticed how some of the girls only hugged Edward but it didn't bother me because they might of been able to hug him. 'I get to see him naked every night.' I thought laughing at how cocky I had become.

We sat down only to be bombarded with questions and comments from Emmett. "No fair I didn't get to hug Edward when I found out about the baby." he pouted.

"Come here retard." Edward laughed holding his arms out.

Emmett rushed over batting his eyelashes and hugged Edward before running his hands over his back mimicking what the girls had done.

The whole table burst out laughing as Edward pushed him off before he could reach his ass. "Dude what the fuck?" he yelled.

"I was just trying to give you a hug like the ones all of the girls gave you on the way over here." Emmett answered shyly. "I'm sorry if I'm not good enough." he pouted causing us to laugh even harder. Alice fell out of her chair and onto the floor giggling the whole time as a laughing Jasper helped her back up.

"You guys suck." Edward commented.

"I'm sorry Edward you have to admit that it was funny." I said pulling his face towards mine.

"A little bit but don't tell Em." he whispered against my lips before pressing into them. In no time flat we were in a full on make out session until the bell rang. We parted only to find that everyone was still seated and staring in our direction as our friends were bright red trying to hold in their laughter.

"Edward you need to stop trying to suck the baby out through Bella's mouth, I don't know much about babies but I am positive they come from another hole." Emmett guffawed before Rose smacked him the back of the head.

"Shut up Emmet." she scolded before turning to us. "You two seriously need to simmer down on the PDA, I thought Edward was going to rip your pants off and take you right on the table." she laughed causing me to blush even worse.

"Well, that's funny Rose I was thinking of doing the exact thing maybe our psychic Alice is rubbing off on you." Edward smiled. I gasped and slapped his arm.

"Edward, stop talking like that, we have to go or we're going to be late." I stood up.

"I'm sorry baby did you see her face it was priceless." he chuckled.

I tried as hard as I could but seeing Rose blush was pretty funny. "Yeah yeah come on Bozo." I giggled as we made our way into the class room. I had never taken sign language before but I was interested in it a little bit. Edward was one of the best in the class so we were partnered up so he could teach me. The class was quiet because we weren't aloud to use our voices. When the bell rang I jumped so high I almost fell out of my seat.

"Do you want to skip?" Edward asked as we stood outside the gym. I had just watched Jessica and Lauren walk inside.

"No, it's just one day what's the worst that could happen?" I answered, before stretching on my tip toes to kiss him lightly. He returned my kiss before holding the door open for me.

"I will meet you here afterwards so we can get to the doctors." he said before shutting the door.

I walked over to the group of coaches, and asked for coach Smith. A very fit woman wearing shorts that made underwear look long stepped forward with her hand extended. "I'm your coach, what can I do for you Bella Swan?" she asked me.

I shook her hand and pulled the note out of my pocket. "Miss. Cope asked me to give this to you." I said nervously as I handed it to her.

She opened the note and read it aloud. "Coach, Bella Swan will not be able to dress out for the week. Sherry Cope. Well, can I ask why you cant participate?" she looked at me.

Before I could tell her Lauren yelled across the gym. "Well, Coach Bella Swan can't play in gym because she is pregnant with a bastard child."

I blushed and felt tears prickle my eyes. "Bella is that true?" Coach Smith asked me.

I nodded "But my baby isn't a bastard Edward Cullen is the father."

Coach turned to Lauren. "Well, Lauren you just earned yourself a trip to the office for that language. And just because you and your friends go to the clinic in Port Angelas to take care of your problems, doesn't mean that other girls don't take responsibilities of their actions." she called.

I watched Lauren's face pale as she got her stuff together and rushed out of the gym. Everyone was still staring at me and I could feel the tears brimming over. Smith turned to me.

"Bella, I am sorry that happened. Why don't you go home, I'll write you a pass." she said.

I nodded as she got her clip board out and wrote me a pass. I thanked her and went to the bathroom to put myself back together. People were going to think that Edward isn't the babies father and I am a whore. I cried for a few minutes before I heard the bathroom door open, I put a hand over my mouth to smother my sobs.

"Bella?"

"Edward?" I cried.

"Yeah, coach Smith called Mrs. Geiger and told her I needed to make sure you got home okay. What happened?" he asked knocking on the door of the stall.

I unlocked the door. "Well, I gave the note to Smith, she asked me why I wouldn't be participating and before I could tell her Laur-en yelled that I was carry-ing a bast-ard chil-" I started to sob harder and he pulled me into his arms.

"Shh, it's fine. We know the truth, that's all that matters. I am so sorry your first day is so hard on you." he whispered into my hair while rubbing circles on my back.

After a few minutes I calmed down. "God, I have been crying so much. I shouldn't even be crying it's just what she wants."

"It's probably hormones." he chuckled as he wiped my face with moist paper towels. "Let's go. We have an appointment about the gumdrop."

"So your not calling gumdrop a girl anymore?"

"No, I called gumdrop a she in front of Emmett and of course he yelled at me talking about if the baby was a boy we were going to give him a complex. Gumdrop is way better than it don't you think?"

"Hmm. Yeah it is. I can't believe you listened to Emmett." I laughed as we walked out of the bathroom.

"Well, ever since we were little we made a deal. He gets to have my first born, I listen to him once a year." he said in a sarcastic tone as he held my door open for me.

"Good trade. I could see Emmett in charge of another life." I laughed.

"So, are you nervous?"

"No, what about you daddy?"

His breath caught. "Do you think I am going to be a good dad?"

"No, I know your going to be a great dad."

"Thank you. I am going to try my damnedest to be the best."

"Hey, we will be together. Our gumdrop is going to be the luckiest kid in the world. Think about the soccer mom's hitting on you when you drop them off at kindergarten you are going to be so popular." I laughed.

"Thanks for giving me that responsibility and there will only be one soccer mom I would be interested in." he kissed my hand.

We pulled into the doctor's office and I heard Edward cuss under his breath.

"What is it?"

"What? Oh nothing, don't worry about it. Are you ready babe?"

"Yep."

We walked into the doctors office and I noticed that it was nearly packed with women in different stages of pregnancy. They had babies in car seats and children playing in a corner. I realized that there were no men in the waiting room.

"Edward, are you sure you don't want to go out and wait in the car?"

"I am positive babe."

We walked up to the receptionist and signed in. She smiled when she saw us holding hands and told us to have a seat.

"I wonder how long the wait is." I commented as we sat down on a comfy bench.

"I have no clue we are early though so it could be a while." he kissed my cheek.

"Aww. You two are so adorable." a woman that looked like she should of popped a week ago said as she put hand over her heart.

"Thank you." I blushed.

"How far along are you?" she asked me.

"Almost two weeks."

"Congratulations, I am Gweneth Webber, you can call me Gwen."

"Thank you, you too. I am Bella Swan and this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen." I stood up so she wouldn't have to and shook her hand.

"Oh you go to school with my daughter, Angela?"

"I know Angela she is a really sweet girl." Edward said. "Today was Bella's first day, I'll introduce the two of you tomorrow." he informed us.

"Bella Swan." a nurse called.

"It was really nice meeting you Gwen." I said as I stood up.

"Oh, you two." she smiled.

The nurse led us to an examination room and I started to get nervous. She instructed me to change into a gown and sit on the table. Edward being a perfect gentleman was going to go out in the hall.

"Edward, it isn't anything you haven't seen before." I laughed.

"Don't you laugh at me. I am really nervous."

"I'm sorry." I walked up to him as I pulled the gown over my head and kissed him. "Am I forgiven." I asked pulling away.

"Uh-huh."

I sat on the bed and there was a knock on the door before it swung open. "Bella, Edward."

"Carlisle? You can't be my doctor." I was shocked.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you." he stared at the floor. "I need to apologize. Bella, I am so sorry about the things I said to and about you. I had no right and it took my wife a while to point out to me that you aren't Elizabeth. When we were going through the adoption we had no idea how much money we were going to have to throw her way, and it was all-ways something more. I had no right to even think you were like that, I know you love my son and that he feels the same. Edward made me realize that I was wrong to be angry about something as beautiful as a child, when he informed me that he didn't want me in the babies life. Edward and Jasper were the best thing to ever happened to Esme and myself. I think of Edward as my own flesh and blood and I would like to think of you and the baby as family as well. I know that this is a lot to handle but I just had to talk to you and apologise."

I was going to be a bitch, I was going to tell him to get the hell away from me. I was that is, until I saw a tear roll down his cheek. I jumped off the table and hugged him. "Of course, I forgive you Carlisle. Both Edward and I would love for you to be a part of our lives."

"Thank you Bella, it means the world to me." he smiled.

I realized that Edward was really quiet, and I think Carlisle realized it too. He released me from our hug and walked over to his son.

"Edward, I am sorry son. I know it probably wont be as easy for you to for-" Edward cut him off by putting his arms tightly around him.

They were silent for a few minutes and when they pulled apart I saw tears in Edward's eyes. There was a knock on the door and a woman in a white coat walked in.

"Carlisle?"

"Oh hey Maggie, I just came by to see the kids before there first check up. I should be going. Bella Edward, Esme wanted me to invite you to dinner next Friday, call her if you can't make it." he smiled and walked out the door.

"Well Eddie didn't think I was going to see you in my office for a few more years." she laughed. "Hi Bella, I am Dr. Greene, you can call me Maggie."

I shook her hand. "Hi Maggie."

"So, we are going to do some blood and urine tests today. You told the nurse if you are pregnant its only almost two weeks so we can't do a ultrasound for a few more weeks. Let me go grab some supplies, if you can't pee then have Edward ask the receptionist for some apple juice." she walked out of the room and I let out a groan

"What's the matter baby?"

"I really hate needles." I whispered.

"I'm right here, and Maggie has been doing this for years she'll be gentle." he kissed my forehead.

"Oi. Get off of her Eddie you already got her pregnant." Maggie laughed setting a small silver tray on the counter.

"I was comforting her because she doesn't like needles Mag." he huffed.

"Well hold her hand and make sure she doesn't fall off the table. You know that has happened more times than I can count." she laughed.

"Just look into my eyes babe.'' he whispered into my ear.

I stared into his eyes as I felt the little prick of the needle. "You know Bella, I used to watch Edward and Jasper when they were younger and if this kid is anything like them your going to have your hands full. There was this one time Edward was 4 I think, I remember Esme told me I could have a friend over so I invited my boyfriend Brad. Edward got so jealous that I was spending time with Brad instead of him. He took the ketchup, and layed down at the bottom of the stairs and had Jasper pour the ketchup all over him. Brad and I were making out in the living room and Jasper comes in 'Maggie Maggie, Edward fell down the steps and he has blood all over him.' the funny thing was Jasper had 'blood' on his hands and was licking it off. It was the funniest attempt for attention I had ever seen." she was laughing hard and I remembered the woman was holding a needle in my vein.

"Hey Maggie, I don't want to be rude or anything but can you please pay attention to the sharp object in my arm." I begged.

"Oh, I was done before I started my story" she laughed causing me to blush. "Alright get changed, pee in this cup and you can go. I will call you tomorrow with your test results."

"Alright, but I already know I am pregnant." I whispered.

"Every one of my patients that have ever said that have never been wrong. Wait until you feel the guppies."

"What?"

"A patient of mine called me one time thinking something was wrong, she said it felt like guppies were swimming around her stomach. I had her come in immediately and we found out the baby was just moving. So now I tell everyone its the guppies." she answered.

"I can't wait, thank you Maggie it was a pleasure to meet you."

"I feel so old, I used to babysit Edward and now I'm going to deliver his baby." she pulled me into a hug before hugging Edward and leaving the room.

"Why are you so quiet?" I asked.

"There could be a possibility you aren't pregnant." he replied.

"Edward, trust me I am officially late. I have never been late, ever. I am pregnant like I said I don't need those tests."

I changed my clothes and left the urine sample on the counter. We left the doctors office and as soon as we got home we went straight to our room.

I layed down on the bed. "So, it was nice of your father to come and apologise." I yawned.

"I know, it meant a lot to me." he said dryly.

"Whats the matter Edward?"

"I don't want to go back to living with them."

"You don't have to. Your eighteen, and you live with me."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too." I said snuggling into his chest and fell asleep.

The next thing I knew my phone was ringing. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Bella it's Maggie."

"I thought you were going to call tomorrow." I yawned.

"It's Tuesday. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess I slept longer than I thought."

"Oh well, you were right your definitely having a little peanut. You are officially two weeks pregnant friday, so you conceived your first time."

"Gumdrop."

"What?"

"Edward calls it a gumdrop because they are small and cute."

"Wow, parenthood already has Eddie turning into a big softie, wait till gumdrop is born." she laughed.

"Oh, I forgot I need a note to excuse me from gym. And do you have a piece of paper that would prove that I am two weeks along?" I asked.

"I will fax it to your mom, and yes I do why?" she asked.

"I have a point to make to a bitch that thinks I am lying about Edward being the father."

"Well, I will fax it over, but Bella you shouldn't have to prove anything to anyone."

"Oh, I know its more of an ego boost for myself."

"Alright I will send it right over." she giggled before hanging up.

"So, we are having a baby?"

I jumped. "Damn it Edward I thought you were asleep."

"I woke up when your phone started ringing." he chuckled. "I think you being pregnant makes you sleep like the dead. I couldn't even get you up to eat dinner."

"I know, but I am awake now and I am starving."

He laughed. "Alright, well I will make you something to eat while you get ready for school." he kissed me before leaving the room.

I got dressed and concocted my plan to embarrass the living shit out of Lauren. "Operation take the bitch down a notch" I laughed to myself.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay people review review. I will not post chapter 11 tomorrow unless I have at least 25 reviews. Oh yeah a wonderful reviewer asked me if Edward calling the baby gumdrop had anything to do with the whole gum thing at the MTV Movie Awards: Yes it has everything to do with it. Thank you for reading I hope to update tomorrow. -Ashley


	11. Ch11: 'Ding dong the bitches are gone'

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

You girls(I don't think any guys are reading this story let me know if I am wrong) are totally awesome. I got my 25 reviews and then some less than an hour after I posted chapter 10. I feel really guilty like I sold my stories body for reviews. I kind of feel like a pimp. I don't plan on doing it again but please continue your beautiful and sometimes really helpful reviews. I am really busy with work and I don't plan on this being a long chapter but I promise to try and update daily.

This chapter is totally dedicated to my wonderful super hero best friend V(tinklove) without her I would of never been able to come up with Bella/Alice's awesome revenge (cue wicked stepmother laugh Mwaahahahaha)

Chapter 11: 'Ding Dong the bitch is gone'

After breakfast I called Alice to ask her for help with my plan. After hanging up I ran to my mom's office to get the faxes and we hurried to school.

"So, what are you planning on doing?" Edward asked me as we walked into the office.

"Well, Lauren likes to publicly announce my business, I figured I would publicly humiliate her. You will just have to wait and see." I whispered.

"Oh Bella, I take it you got your note?" Miss. Cope asked.

"Yes man here you go." I handed it to her and she switched my gym to a study hall.

"Congratulations Bella, Edward I hope everything goes well for you." she smiled.

"Thank you, I am positive it's going to be perfect." I said as Edward pulled me out into the hall and kissed me passionately.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"You are in such a good mood today, I love seeing you like this. I just wish I knew what you're planning."

"You will find out at lunch."

All four periods flew by in a blur with the exception of study hall. Lauren kept making comments out loud about babies and contraceptives. Even though Mrs. Geiger yelled at her she kept on going. She would walk passed our table and 'accidentally' bump into the back of my chair every time. I felt like I was about to snap but then I would calm down and tell myself 'she is so going to get it now'. Edward noticed what Lauren was doing and tried to ignore it also, but he reached his breaking point when Jessica walked by and accidentally dropped a health book on the table open to the reproductive system. He turned red stood up and started yelling at her.

"What the fuck is your problem you stupid bitch? I will tell you your jealous. You and your little fake blonde bimbo need to leave us the fuck alone. Understand? Let me dumb it up for you. You-walk-back-to-your-table-and-don't-talk-don't-look-don't-even-think-about-us. I won't hit a girl but you better believe I will have Rose and Alice on your asses quicker than shit." he screamed.

Jessica was as white as a ghost. I noticed that everyone in the class was staring at the two of them and Mrs. Geiger was walking over to us.

"Is there a problem here Ms. Stanley?" she asked Jessica.

"N-no no p-prob-lem." she studdered.

"Well, get back to your seat now. Mr. Cullen you know the school does not tolerate that kind of language you will be serving detention for the rest of the week starting today. Understood?" she asked.

"Mrs. Geiger it wasn't Edward's fault Jessica started taunting him." I explained.

"Ms. Swan I really don't need your input on this. Like I said Cullen detention."she turned and walked off.

I figured I would just get a ride with Alice after school. We made our way into the cafeteria and I immediately sought out Lauren. I told Edward to go sit down and wait for me. He reluctantly followed my instructions.

I took the paper out of my back pocket and walked up to Lauren's table. As soon as she saw me she poked Jessica in the side and whispered loudly. "Oh slutty Bella is coming to chit chat." people were staring at us just like I wanted.

"Hi, Lauren, Jess."

"What do you want Bella?" Jessica sneered.

"Oh well since you decided to tell everyone my business I thought you would want my proof." I handed her the paper that showed my blood work, it included notes on how far along I was and stated that I had conceived on the previous Friday.**(Okay I don't have babies and I don't know how it works, just go with it)**

"I am sure you notice the date of conception, and I know Jessica told you about the date I was on that night?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well, put two and two together you stupid bitch. I was with Edward that night. You can stop spreading rumors about me starting now." I said.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"I will make your life a living hell, trust me. You see Alice is really good at digging up stuff and she knows for a fact that your little vacation you took last year for a month wasn't because your family decided to get away."

She gasped and turned beat red. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would and I have proof rhino." I laughed as Alice walked up to me with a stack of papers I asked her to make for me.

Lauren turned green and everyone around us was whispering trying to figure out what I was talking about. A few people started to move closer.

"You see Lauren. You might get pissed because I have Edward and you cant. You might be jealous because I am carrying his child and you aren't, I don't know. You have seriously fucked with the wrong girl and I am going to make you pay." I turned around and watched Alice throw the fliers into the air. Everyone started diving for one. Alice and I walked back to our table where Edward was sitting with his mouth hanging open. I sat down next to him and took a sip of his water, as people started laughing.

I had called Alice this morning to get some dirt on Lauren.

_"Oh man Bells, I have just the thing I was waiting for a special occasion but I guess that gumdrop is totally worth it." Alice squealed._

_"Well, lay it on me."_

_"Okay well last year Lauren told everyone that she was going out of town for vacation for a month. We were all happy she was gone even Jessica started acting human." she laughed. "So, I was at the store with my mom and I heard her mother talking on the phone loudly.'Lauren I told you that you were going to be in pain a nose job isn't something you play around with you knew what you were getting into' or something along those lines. She hung the phone up and walked over to the next isle and saw my mom. They started talking and she asked me if I would like to come over and keep Lauren company while she was at work. So of course I said yes. I walked into Lauren's room the next day and I think she about pissed her pants when I pulled out my camera and started snapping away at her ugly swollen bandaged face." Alice was laughing so hard I could barely understand the words that she was saying._

_"I went straight home and printed them out...."_

Lauren and Jessica ran out of the cafeteria shortly after clutching the many fliers they were able to gather. A few of the jocks followed them out taunting her wildly.

"Oh man what are the chances of getting one of those flyers?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Well, I took the liberty of making everyone there own copy because I figured Bella would want to frame it." she smiled pulling a folder out of her bag and handing us each a hot pink sheet of paper. There were four pictures of Lauren, one was a yearbook picture of what I am guessing was from Jr. High. The second being a more recent one. The third one was a picture of her horrific swollen and bandaged face that Alice captioned with the date and the words SUPPOSED TO BE ON VACATION? and lastly a picture of her this year. The differences in the before and after picture was very distinct considering she used to have a large bony nose, and now she had a small button nose.

"Alice you are the best." I snorted.

"Oh I am so not finished. I have a surprise for her little bitchy bff but you will have to wait until you get home for that one." she laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"As soon as you get home check your email. You don't think I am going to let Jessica get away without having a little fun did you?" she asked with a fake hurt expression.

"Oh god, I really want to know and we still have two periods left."

"Baby we missed some of yesterday your just going to have to hold off for a while." Edward chuckled.

"Hey little brother, dad was in a better mood yesterday when he got home from work. Did you two work out everything?" Jasper asked.

"He came to Bella's appointment and apologised. I am not sure I am ready to let it go. He really hurt Bella." Edward replied. "I thought she was going to leave me and I never want to feel like that again."

"You never will, don't worry." I whispered in his ear. "I'm not going anywhere without you. I love you."

"I love you too baby, so much." he kissed me quickly and we made our way to our next class. We arrived just before the bell rang and as soon as we walked into the room everyone erupted in applause. I blushed and sat down, before the teacher started today's lesson.

I was antsy all throughout the last period. Edward kept trying to calm me down but eventually gave up. I tore a sheet of paper out of my note book and wrote: Hey what do you think Alice did to Jessica? I am trying to think about it and I've got nothing. Why would she use email????

I passed him the note and heard him chuckle as he replied: I have no idea, but this is Alice we are talking about so it's going to be good.

I laughed and folded the note into my science book.

As soon as the bell rang I dragged Edward to his car. "Bella, I forgot about detention. Did you ask Alice for a ride?" he pulled back.

"Shit, no let me call her." I grumbled as I got my phone out of my bag and dialed her number.

"Hello best friend ever speaking how can I help you." Alice laughed.

"Well, best friend I forgot to ask you earlier but do you think you can give me a ride home the skank twins got Edward in trouble."

"Of course I am at my locker right now and that means I get to be with you when you see your surprise. I will meet you at my car in a minute." and she hung up.

"Aww, man you have to wait until after detention to see the surprise." I whined.

"I think I will survive. I love you, be careful, take care of my gumdrop, and I will see you in an hour." he tried to kiss me but I pulled away.

"Your gumdrop, it takes two to tango Mr. Cullen and your not the one that has to carry and deliver a not so little gumdrop."

"I am sorry, I love you, be careful, take care of our gumdrop." he chuckled and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"Eww, you guys stop it already people are staring. Edward your going to be late and Bella let's go check your email." Alice said tugging on my arm.

"I love you." I called.

"I love you too babe."

"You guys put my parents to shame in the love department." Alice laughed as we sped down the road.

"Alice, I know your really exited and everything but I promised Edward that I would be careful and keep our gumdrop safe."

"Oh Bella chill I always drive like this you should know that by now." she huffed but slowed down ever so slightly.

As soon as we pulled up to my house Alice jumped out of the car and headed for the door, I had to practically jog to catch up with her. I unlocked the door and watched her sprint up the stairs to grab my laptop. I went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Okay, Bella gumdrop will be okay without h2o for a few minutes trust me it is so worth it." Alice said as she sat my laptop on the counter and motioned for me to sign into email. She clicked on a message with the subject URGENT SCHOOL IS CANCELLED.

**Okay this is tricky so bare with me: The bold words are what is written in the captions**

The screen was black for a second and then the beginning of the STD song by the Kurt's and rick started up. A picture of Jessica wearing a nighty and in what I am guessing was supposed to a sexy pose. **You might think** **this is sexy but....**the next was a short clip of a Jessica giving a football player a blow job. **do you know where** **it's been?** There had to of been a hundred photos of Jessica either wearing close to nothing or her naked with a guy. I lost count after the first couple of videos. At the end there was a video of what I am guessing was a party because Jessica and Lauren were laying on a pool table naked, in what looked like someones den. It looked like a party, until whoever was behind the camera zoomed out and you could see a group of guys standing around the table.

I watched as one by one a guy would come up and screw one of them before moving to the other and another guy would step up to the plate. At times the video would pause and words would pop up. **Hope those boys got** **tested after all of that, who da hoe?,** and more I was so grossed out I just paid attention to the captions. After the gang bang was over grotesque pictures of different STD's flashed across the screen before a picture of the girls popped up cuing the song Nasty by Destiny's child.**So, if you dare to go down there, and show some love, your a brave younge man but where a glove.**

"Alice, your a genius. Thank you so much." I laughed falling to the floor.

"I know right but you need to thank Jasper and Rose too." she said proudly.

"Why?"

"Well, thanks to Jasper being the super sexy geek that I know and love I was able to get every student in the school's email address. Without Rose I would of never gotten the materials, she knows a lot of people who 'know' or 'have known' the sluts, she was able to talk them into letting her borrow their material so long as we blurred their faces out. You can thank you tube for the first song, and I thought Nasty was appropriate"

"That is so awesome, but Alice can't they trace this back to you?" I was immediatly worried that as funny as it was it was going to get them in alot of trouble.

"Nope, Jazzy was able to send it to everyone anonymously that's why there isn't an email address." she laughed.

"God, you are fantastic. I don't want to ever watch it again though." I shuddered. "I don't think I am ever going to get the images out of my head now."

"Yeah, wait until tomorrow at school it will all be worth it."

"It's already worth it."

"Thank you." Alice took a bow. "I am going to head home before Rose starts blowing up my phone. She wants to go shopping. Do you want to come?"

"No Edward should be home in a little while and I just want to spend some time with him. I have to go pick up my prenatal vitamins at the pharmacy later anyways."

"Okay, take care of my nephiece." she hugged me.

"Your what?"

"Well, we are going to have to wait forever to find out what your little gumdrop is so I figured since I am going to be an aunt I would call gumdrop by nephiece, you know nephew and niece put together."

"Alice, sometimes I dont know how you come up with this stuff." I laughed.

"It's all up here." she tapped her forehead before walking out to her car and driving off.

I realized that I hadn't done any laundry since we got here so I gathered up all of mine and Edward's dirty clothes and threw them into the washer. I was doing the dishes when I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

"You look so sexy." Edward whispered into my ear.

"Thank you." I turned around and kissed him.

"So, what was the surprise?"

"Click the play button on the computer." I told him as I finished up the dishes. I didn't want to watch it again so I went down to the laundry room and switch the clothes into the dryer. I was filling the washer with a second load when I heard the door open.

"Ewww. Why didn't you warn me?" he shuddered.

"I wanted you to go through what I had to." I laughed.

"Well so much for sexin up my beautiful baby momma tonight." he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Yeah, I don't think that is going to happen tonight, I am really tired." I kissed his jaw.

Edward helped me finish the laundry laughing about how it was like we were married because I had no problem with washing our underwear together. We ordered pizza and started to watch a movie when I dozed off.

I woke to Edward's phone going off. We were on the couch still, and he had his arms wrapped around me. "Edward get up your phone is going off and I have to pee."

"Morning baby." he stretched. "I set the alarm on my phone so we wouldn't oversleep I know you want to be there to see the reactions." he turned the alarm off as I got up.

"Yes I do hurry up let's get ready, I will make some toast and we can eat it in the car."

"We are taking your car then."

"You know what Edward in less than nine months your going to have a baby in your car. Do you know what babies do? They spit up and throw stuff." I warned.

"I know but my car has been good to me and I want to treat her right."

"Just get ready weirdo." I laughed as I ran to the bathroom.

We were sitting in the parking lot with the rest of the gang twenty minutes later. As soon as people started showing up I could hear them talking about the email.

"Oh my god did you get the no school email?" "Did you see Jessica's sex tapes?" "Eww I knew she was loose." "Maybe we should tell the football team to get tested."

I tried to hold in my laughter as I saw Lauren's baby blue VW bug pull up. She and Jessica got out of the car and shot death glares at our group before walking into the school. We followed behind them as everyone taunted them. Jessica's face was beat red but Lauren acted like she was oblivious to everything.

Edward and I walked into our first period and took a seat. Twenty minutes into the class I had to use the restroom. The teacher handed me a pass and I made my way to the closest ladies room.

I was washing my hands when the door swung open. "Well, if it isn't bitchy Bella." Lauren sneered.

"You think your funny whore?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know what your talking about if you'll excuse me." I tried to step around them but they blocked my way.

"Oh I don't think so. You see there are plenty of ways to hurt you without affecting the bastard." Lauren warned.

I reached into my pocket flipped my phone open I hit the speed dial 1: knowing it was Edward's and pulled my hands out of my pocket.

"Listen, you two this is fun and all but I have to get back to class." I tried to step around them again but Lauren grabbed my arms and slammed me into the wall.

"You aren't going anywhere bitch." she yelled in my face.

"So, you are going to beat up a pregnant girl in a bathroom, two on one? Really brave Lauren." I laughed loudly in her face hoping that Edward had picked up his phone and knew what was going on.

Jessica slapped me in my face. "My parents found that email you stupid cunt." she yelled.

"And what makes you think I did it?" I asked, I could taste the blood from my busted lip.

"I just do okay." she slapped me again.

Lauren still had my arms pinned to my sides and my back against the wall and I was suddenly afraid they were going to hit me in my stomach. These bitches were already stooping pretty low I just didn't know how far they were going to go.

Jessica punched me in my mouth right before the door swung open. "What is going on here?" I heard Principal Grayson yell.

Lauren let go of me and I slid to the floor the blood rushing back into my arms. "I-sh-a-he-" she started to stutter nervously.

"Enough, you two to the front office now I will deal with you in a second." she yelled.

I watched them walk out the door and a second later Edward ran in. "Oh god Bella are you alright did they-"

"I'm fine they hit me in the face a couple of times." I said standing up. "They didn't touch my stomach."

"Oh thank god but I still want to call Maggie." he kissed my forehead before grabbing a few paper towels and wiping my lip.

"Miss. Swan? I am sorry this happened to you. I want you to go to the doctor right now, Mr. Cullen I trust you can take her?" she asked.

Edward nodded and led me out the door. "And Miss. Swan, don't worry about them we have a no tolerance rule, I am pressing charges and they will be expelled." Grayson called as we walked out the door.

"I am so sorry baby, I tried to get to you and then Grayson stopped me, when I told her why I ran out of the classroom she rushed into the bathroom." he whispered as we got in the car.

"Its fine Edward. Let's just go see Maggie, and she can tell you that everything is fine." I smiled and winced feeling my lip split back open.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay it's not really a cliffy I am sure you all know gumdrop is just fine. Please review, I wont pimp my story out anymore but some reviews will motivate me to update tomorrow. Thanks for your time I hope you liked it. -Ashley


	12. Ch12: Lemons and insecurities

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Okay I am kind of butthurt I don't pimp out my story I get a few reviews. I pimp my story out I get bunches. I am not desperate enough to stoop that low just yet, and when I do I am going to feel just as guilty as I did before. Okay I know shut up Ashley get to chapter 12. It's kind of short but I am super busy

Chapter 12:Lemons and insicurities.

We sat in the examination room for a grand total of two minutes before Maggie burst in. "Why are you two here?" she asked. "And what in the hell happened to your face doll?"

"Well, you remember that bitch?"

"Yep, oh no she did that." she frowned.

"Well, I decided to get some revenge on her and a friend and they cornered me in the bathroo-"

"Bella, it's too soon to be able to see if anythings wrong."

"Oh, I know, they didn't even touch my stomach just my moneymaker." I joked.

"Well, then why are you here?" she asked.

"Because Edward insisted." I said turning to look at the subject of the matter.

"Hey, I just want to make sure my gumdrop is safe." he blushed.

"I am sure that everything is fine. Edward you need to chill out a little bit. So did you fill your prescription yet?"

"Oh crap I totally forgot yesterday, I passed out as soon as I got home." I slapped my forehead.

"Okay, well it's fine no need to beat yourself up, your little friends did enough of that." Maggie joked.

"Thanks Mag. I guess we are going to go pick up the prescription and get home." Edward said as he stood up to usher me out the door. "We will see you in a few weeks."

"I will be here. Bye Bella."

"Bye Maggie." I smiled.

Once we were in the car I couldn't hold it in any longer. "I told you I was fine Edward." I laughed.

"I know babe, I just want gumdrop to be safe."

"I love you even though you are super overprotective. Sometimes I find it very sexy." I whispered while my hand trailed up his thigh.

"Bella, I really need to focus on driving right now, we will be home soon." he laughed.

"Fine." I said curtly.

"Bella I'm so-" Edward was cut off by American Idiot.

"Ho-la chika?" I answered my phone.

"It's been a few days, I am calling to see if I need to come up there and kick his ass or not." she warned.

"Coley you can barely pick up a goose feather pillow who's ass do you plan on kicking?" I laughed.

"I am going to ignore that comment. Catch me up on what's going on. I have been freaking out for the past four days."

"Well, I took a test it came back positive. I told Edward. Mom found out. We told his parents and his dad freaked out. Edward is living with me and mom. I am two weeks tomor-."

"Forget it I already talked to Alice. Congratulations."

"Wait, how did you get Alice's phone number?"

"I called the other night and your mom said that you and Edward had just went to bed. I had to talk to someone and I remember you saying something about Alice so I asked your mom to give me her number. I like her and everything but when I come to visit this summer if she calls me Nicole once I am going to kick her ass, got that?"

"Like I said before you would have better luck fighting a balloon." I teased.

"Alright bitch, it's so on. I want to say hi to Edward can you put me on speaker phone?"

"Yep." I pressed the button.

"Hi Edward, I am Coley, Bella's best friend. I am sure she told you all about me?"

"Hi Coley, and yes she has." Edward smiled.

"Has she told you about the one time we decided to streak down the road in our fr-"

"COLEY YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD NEVER SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THAT." I screamed into the phone.

"I know, but you keep making fun of my ability to fight and i will tell him about how you tripped on air and landed in the neighbors bir-"

"Cole if you don't want me to call Eric and tell him about the major psycho crush you have had on him since we were ten then I think you should shut your mouth." I warned.

"Oh, yeah you missed it we are dating now, so go ahead. Anyways Edward Bella gets like ten yards away from her front steps and I am running in front of her and then I hear 'OOOMF' I look behind me and Bella is hugging the stem of the neighbors broken birdbath with her eyes closed like if someone were to look she would be invisible." Coley laughed.

I was so embarrassed I covered my face with one hand while I held the phone in my other. 'Why in the hell didn't I just hang up on her? Oh right because I am a retard.' I allowed myself to glance at Edward. He was staring at the dash trying to suppress his laughter. I realized we were already home.

"Oh Edward, I have pic-"

"Goodbye Coley." I hung my phone up and turned it off.

"Did you like the story Edward?" I asked hotly.

"No, I think she was out of place to tell me something that embarrassed you."

"You are a damn liar Edward Cullen and a really bad one at that." I laughed slapping his arm playfully.

We went straight to the kitchen and I got a bowl of grapes. "Oh, damn it. We forgot to go get my prenatal vitamins again."

"Well, why don't you relax and I will go pick them up. I need to run by my parent's house and pick up a few things anyways." Edward offered.

"Alright. I am going to take a quick nap."

He kissed me softly on my lips, but I wanted more. I twisted my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer to me, but I felt the burn of the cut on my lip. I hissed in pain causing Edward to pull back.

"Oh babe, I am so sorry are you okay? I forgot about your lip."

"I'm fine Edward. Go run your errands and I will see you when you get back." I kissed him softly and pushed him out the door.

Edward was pulling out of the driveway when I made it up to the bedroom. I was a woman on a mission the second I shut the door on him. I was naked, and in the shower before he could turn off our street. I shaved, and washed my hair before attacking it with a brush and blow dryer. When I looked in the mirror I noticed that I had a shadow of a bruise on my cheekbone, my lip was swollen and I had hand prints around the tops of my arms. 'At least the bitches got in trouble' I walked into the bedroom and put one of Edward's white button down shirts and a pair of blue lacy panties and waited for my man to come home...

_________________________________Surprise EPOV___________________________________________

I ran to the local drugstore to pick up Bella's prenatal vitamins. Mr. Jenkins stared at me while he filled the prescription. "Here you are son." he handed me the bag. "Not to be rude or anything, but aren't you kids a little younge for this?" he asked.

"Maybe, but we can't change anything now."

"Well, wouldn't you rather go to college? A baby is a big responsibility."

I wanted to tell him to fuck off, but I couldn't disrespect him. I had known Mr. Jenkins since I was old enough to walk.

"Money isn't an issue. Both Bella and I are going to go to college. Now I have to get going, thank you Mr. Jenkins." I turned and walked out of the drugstore before he could say anything and headed to my parents house.

My mother was the only one home when I got there.

"Oh Edward, I am so glad your here I've missed you." she pulled me into a fierce hug.

"I miss you too mom, but I just came to get some stuff. I have to get back to Bella."

"Of course you do sweetie. Are you planning on coming to dinner next week?" she asked hopefully.

"Mom, I really don't think I am ready for that. I know he apologised but I can't forget that he could of made me lose the love of my life. I thought Bella was going to ask me to stay away from her and it broke my heart."

"I know honey, but please don't hold this grudge forever. He's your father, and your both stubborn as hell so you can imagine how much it took for him to come to you and apologise." she let go of me and rubbed my cheek.

"Well, I am going to grab my stuff and get going. I love you mom." I kissed her.

"I love you too sweetie, take good care of Bella."

I quickly ran to my room and grabbed some more clothes, my ipod and a couple of my favorite movies. I said goodbye to my mom and headed back to Bella, my Bella, my home.

I walked up the stairs to our bedroom as quietly as I could. The door was slightly ajar, and I could see that Bella wasn't in bed. I pushed the door open and was attacked by my beautiful, sexy girlfriend. She jumped into my arms and kissed me fiercely. I was enveloped in her intoxicating scent causing me to become painfully aroused. I was overwhelmed with need for her. I wasn't thinking. Couldn't think. I was filled with primal, violent need. I pushed her against the now closed door and ripped the lacy barrier off her hips. Quickly freeing myself and grabbing her hips I plunged into her where we stood.

She cried out, not in protest, not in shock at the almost brutal treatment. But in pure, overwhelming pleasure. She locked her legs around my hips, and let me drive her ruthlessly, crest after torrential crest. She met my every thrust. It was mindless, hot and vicious nothing like the other times we had been together. It was sheer animal need, and violent animal release.

Her body shattered and went lip as I thrust into her one final time before I poured into her. I slapped my hand against the door to keep my balance, and struggled to catch my breath. My fevered brain started to clear up and I realized what I had done. I pulled out of her and stood her up.

"Bella, I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me. Are you alright?" I lifted the shirt she was wearing up to make sure she was okay.

"Edward, I am more than alright. That was amazing." she gasped leaning against me.

"I could of hurt you Bella are you sure?"

"I am fine, please calm down." she kissed me and I allowed myself to calm down.

I pressed my forehead to hers. "I love you Bella, I never want to hurt you." I whispered.

"If you ever did something I didn't want I would tell you. I love you too." she ground her hips into mine and I felt myself harden against her. She stretched on her tip toes and whispered in my ear "Let's get to the bed and take care of your problem Mr. Cullen." and bit my lobe.

I picked her up and sat her on the bed.

______________________________________BPOV______________________________________________

He sat me down and turned the lamp on the nightstand on. "I want to see every part of you." he whispered huskily causing me to shiver.

He stripped out of his clothes, and unbuttoned the shirt I was wearing. "I love when you wear my clothes." he kissed my collar bone. "But I love taking them off of you more."

After what had happened minutes before I thought I would be satisfied, but those few words had me wanting him more than ever. I lifted his head so that I could kiss him, but he pulled away.

"Round one took off the edge." he cupped my breast causing my breath to hitch. "I want you whimpering, wanting, weak." he whispered as his thumbs teased my painfully hard nipples. I arched into his hand and moaned loudly. I lifted my arms up to run across his chest but he let go of my breast and held them above my head.

"But, I want to touch you." I whined.

"Whimpering." he repeated as his hands slid down my body. "Wanting." he cupped my core. "Weak." he pushed two fingers inside.

My orgasm flooded me, one long, slow wave that left my brain fuzzy. I heard a whimper from somewhere before realizing it was mine.

"I want you Bella." he said in my ear.

"Then take me." I moaned.

Edward kissed me passionately as he entered me softly. I moaned into his mouth as he started to thrust, meeting each one until we had both reached our release. I groaned as he pulled out of me.

"I think we should take a shower." he breathed.

Our bodies were slick with sweat, but I didn't think I would be able to stand up to take a shower. "How about a bath?"

"Sounds perfect, I will get it ready." he kissed me again.

I sat on the bed catching my breath and coming down from my high, until Edward swept me into his arms and carried me to the tub filled with scented bubbles. I don't know how but somehow he was able step in and sit down with me still in his arms without slipping. The water was warm and relaxing.

"God, this is just what I needed." I moaned.

"Me too." he whispered in my ear as his hand rested on my stomach. "I can't wait to feel gumdrop move."

"Me neither. Have you thought about names for our gumdrop?"

"Well, kind of but I want to wait for a while to talk about them."

"Do you want to find out what we are having?" I asked.

"As soon as we can, that is if you want to."

"Yeah, it will make it easier to get stuff ready, we don't want to give poor gumdrop a complex." I laughed.

Edward poured soap onto a wash clotheand began washing my whole body paying close attention to my stomach. We decided to get out when our skin resembled raisins. Edward jumped out first, wrapped a towel around his hips before grabbing another one and drying me off.

"I'm afraid you aren't going to like me when I'm fat." I blurted out as he toweled me off.

"Bella are you serious?"

"Yeah I am really serious. I am going to gain weight and get swollen." I hung my head.

"Bella, I am going to love you no matter what. You are carrying my child, gaining weight kind of goes with the territory. No matter what your going to be the most beautiful women I have ever seen." he lifted my face and kissed my nose.

"I love you to Edward."

________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay ladies, I want to see some reviews because I am up at three in the morning writing this so that I can keep up with the daily updates. This is chapter 12 and I haven't missed one yet. I would really appreciate reviews, I love to hear what you guys think. Please don't force me to pimp my story out again. I have already started on chapter 13(I am going to try to make it longer than this one) so expect it around two or three on tomorrow because I have to work. -Ashley


	13. Ch13: Our little Gumdrop

Disclaimer: Anyone want to take a guess? No, okay. Stephanie owns everything.

Sorry it's a little late apparantly on Friday's everyone want's to eat at vegetarian cafe.

Okay a couple of my chapters have been on the short side. I was going to try to sneak my laptop into work with me but I couldn't. Read and Review.

Chapter 13: Our little gumdrop

It had been little over a week since the small melt down if you wish to call it that occurred. Edward was able to convince me that he loved me, but in the back of my mind I still couldn't stop feeling that one day he was going to wake up and realize he could do so much better. I loved him more than anything and if he ever did come to that decision I would be okay with it. It would be hard, but I would do anything to make him happy.

Lauren and Jessica were expelled after our incident in the bathroom, and they were also charged with endangering gumdrop. Their parent's were able to enroll them in a school in Port Angelas and I couldn't be happier. Everyone at school knew what had happened and were surprisingly happy that the girls were expelled.

Edward introduced me to Angela last Friday. She was a very shy quiet girl, but we hit it off. She and her boyfriend Ben were planning on going to dinner and a movie with the gang on Saturday night.

We were going to go tonight but Edward decided that he wanted to go to the dinner that Carlisle had invited us too. I was surprised to say the least that he had decided to go because he hadn't said anything about his parents all week.

So, here we were standing at the front door. "We should knock." I said nervously. "I should of worn a skirt."

"This is my parents house babe. It's the end of January it's freezing outside and your pregnant. You look beautiful and it's just my parents calm down." he kissed my forehead before opening the door.

The house was dead silent as we walked through the door. Edward lead me to the kitchen and we found Esme prepping a salad.

"Hey mom." Edward said causing her to drop the knife on the floor and turn around grasping her throat.

"Oh, you scared the bejesus out me." she gasped walking over to us. "Come here give me a hug."

She pulled Edward into a tight embrace and sighed. I knew it was hard for her having her son that was still in high school living away from home. I felt guilty that Edward decided to stay with me but I was able to shake the feeling knowing I would never be able to sleep without him. He told me that his parents knew he was planning on moving out the second he had a chance after graduation, so it was just a little bit early. I still felt guilty.

They separated and Esme pulled me into a hug. "It's good to see you Bella. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"It's good to see you too. I am feeling just fine."

"You must not have been plagued with morning sickness yet." she laughed.

"No, and I don't really hope to for that matter."

"Well, dinner will be ready in a few minutes, Edward would you mind setting the table?" Esme asked.

Edward nodded, and made his way to the cabinets. As soon as he walked out the door Esme wrapped her arms around me again. I was startled but quickly recovered and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry dear, I just I want to thank you for forgiving my husband. It killed me to allow Edward to walk out the door that night." her eyes watered.

"It's fine Esme. I wasn't really expecting a party or anything. I knew we were disappointing our families, but we love each other and we are doing the right thing." my eyes teared up as well.

Edward walked in as we pulled away from our embrase. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing we were just talking about girl stuff." Esme laughed. "So, how far along are you?"

"Exactly three weeks today."

"That's wonderful when do you have your first sonogram?"

"We have an appointment February 20th, that's my six week mark. Maggie wants to rule out ectopic pregnancy and all that jazz."

"When are you due?"

"October 16th." I replied.

"Awww, a Halloween baby how adorable." she said.

And it hit me. I was back at my house in Phoenix watching my father walk out the door for the last time, my mother crying into Mark's chest, my father's casket being lowered into the ground. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Edward.

"Bella, baby are you okay?" he asked alarmed.

There were tears streaming down my face and I kept my eyes closed. "Bella answer me, open your eyes baby." his voice raised.

"My dad-" I choked out.

Understanding colored his face and he hugged me to his body tightly. "I'm sorry baby, I wish I could help you through this."

"Bella, I know it's going to be a hard month for you but think of it this way. You are welcoming a beautiful baby into the world. Your father is going to be so proud of you." Esme rubbed my back. "What better way to continue his legacy then to give birth to his grand baby in remembrance."

I excused myself and went to the bathroom to wash my face. I told myself that I was done crying. My father would want us to be happy and Renee was doing a great job living a happy life. I promised myself that I was going to make sure my child knew his late grandfather was a hero, someone I was so proud of.

Once I gathered myself. I walked back into the kitchen to find that Carlisle had made it home from the hospital.

"Bella, how are you?" he asked.

"Good, just hit a rough patch in the road but the turbulence is over."

"Well, you have a way with words love." Edward chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist, his hands folded over my stomach.

"I try." I laughed as my stomach growled.

"Gumdrop sounds hungry, we are just waiting on Alice, and Jasper." he kissed my cheek before grabbing me a few carrots.

"Thanks babe." I whispered before biting into one.

I looked over and saw his parents staring at Edward proudly. "Edward what's gumdrop?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, we were calling the baby a girl but Emmet said we were going to give the baby a complex if it's a boy, so I started calling it gumdrop and it just stuck." he explained.

"How sweet." Esme said.

"Honeys we are home!" Alice yelled walking into the kitchen. "Man Esme it smells amazing what are we having?" she asked before throwing her arms around me.

"We are having baked chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, and salad."

My stomach growled again causing me to blush. Alice's eyes got wide and she bent down putting her ear against my stomach.

"Well, gumdrop thinks it sounds fantastic, don't you gumdrop? Lets eat." she ordered clapping her hands together.

Jasper chuckled as he entered the kitchen. "Don't blame the fact that your hungry on gumdrop Alice." he chided.

"You didn't hear Bella's stomach a second ago, I am just speaking for my nephiece." she stuck her tongue out at him.

We sat down and dug in. The dinner was excellent, I felt like I was about to burst and had to decline on the strawberry shortcake.

After desert Carlisle asked Edward if he could speak to him privately and they left the room. Esme, Alice, Jasper and I had everything cleaned up before they returned. Both Edward, and Carlisle had big smiles on their faces, so I figured the talk went well.

I was feeling tired so Edward thought it would be best if we headed home. As soon as we got in the car, I asked him about the talk.

"Oh, he apologised to me again. He told me how much it would mean to him if I allowed him to help with your medical bills." he smiled."I told him that wasn't necessary but he insisted. I also told him I was happy to be able to include him and my mother in gumdrop's life." he kissed my hand.

"So everything is okay?" I asked nervously.

"Everything is perfect."

______________That was just a filler, this next part is the February 20th the first sonogram______________

It was Friday February 20th already, we were going to be able to see the baby today and I was more than exited. Edward wanted to skip school but after talking about it we decided to leave after third period. Those three hours dragged on forever. Edward chuckled at me as I bounced in my seat.

"Babe, you have to calm down. The bell will ring before you know it." he whispered when the teacher's back was turned to us.

"I know but we get to see gumdrop today, I am so ready. Why did I let you talk me into coming to school?" I joked.

"It was the other way around this morning you were all 'Edward exams are coming up in a few weeks we can't miss a whole day'" he said in a bad imitation of my voice. "If you think about it we still have like two months before exams." he chuckled.

"Oh shut-" the bell rang and I jumped up pulling Edward out of his seat. "Let's go, let's go move it." I commanded.

"Bella, calm down we still have to go sign out at the office just chill for a second."

"No one ever signs out Edward." I pouted.

"I do." he smiled and pulled me into the office.

"Bella, Edward what can I do for you two today?" Miss. Cope smiled.

"We have a doctor's appointment so we just need to sign out." Edward informed her while signing us out.

"Oh, I hope everything is okay." she said in a worried tone.

"It's just fine, we are getting to see the baby for the first time today." I smiled widely.

"That's wonderful deary."

I couldn't handle the pleasantries anymore I pulled Edward out of the office and all the way to my car. I got in and started it before he got to the passenger door.

"Bella, please don't speed the sonogram machine is still going to be there, and besides we are more than an hour early so we're going to have to wait for a while anyway."

"I won't speed, and I don't want to wait." I pouted pulling out of the school parking lot.

Edward just laughed and pulled the baby book that he'd been reading out of his bag. He flipped through it for a while. As soon as I pulled into a parking spot he shoved the book in my face excitedly.

"This is how big gumdrop is right now, it says at six weeks the baby is the size of a lintel bean thats a quarter of an inch long. The nose, mouth, and ears are beginning to form." he gushed.

"Edward, as much as I would love to sit here and talk to you about what you read in the book, I really want to go see our little gumdrop." I pouted.

"Alright, I just wanted you to know that I have been doing research because that google thing that said we were going to have to wait ten weeks really pissed me off. But I am glad we get to see gumdrop today." he jumped out and ran over to my side to open the door for me.

"Let's do this." I smiled squeezing his hand.

If you would of told me last November that I would find love, turn in my V-card, and have a baby on the way before I graduated high school at the age of 17, I would of told you yeah right your fucking crazy. But here I was bouncing on the soft couch in the waiting room, with energy that would put Alice to shame, holding the love of my life's hand as we waited to see our baby for the first time.

"Bella, please calm down please your making me get motion sick." he begged as he put a hand on my shoulder to stop my movement.

"God, stop being such a baby Edward. What's taking so long? We have been waiting forever damn it." I barked.

"I am going to disregard the first comment because I love you. We were forty five minutes early for the appointment and we have been sitting down for a total of six minutes."

"Oh, well I have to use the bathroom but I'm scared they are going to call my name while I am in there." I bit my lip nervously.

"Bella, go to the bathroom you silly girl. I will tell them where you are if they call you." he chuckled.

When I came out of the bathroom Edward was still sitting in the same spot. He smiled when he saw me and pulled me onto his lap. I saw that the three other women in the waiting room were staring at me so I scooted off of him blushing.

"Hey, I wanted you to sit on my lap." he pouted.

"Don't think those puppy dog eyes are getting you anything Edward."

"Well, it looks like your ready for parenthood if you can say no to a face like that." a voice said behind us.

I turned around to find Mrs. Webber leaning against the sign in counter.

"Oh hey, Angela said that you were going to the hospital yesterday, I thought the next time I saw you I would get to meet the twins." I laughed.

"Yeah, they were going to induce but thought they would make me suffer for another two days. Well I am going to go put my feet up."

"Alright, tell Angela I will see her tomorrow for our movie night. We get to see the baby today." I said exitedly.

"I will. I bet your exited."

"Yes." both Edward and I said in unison.

"Bella Swan?" a nurse called.

I don't know who was more exited me or Edward. He squeezed my hand as we walked into the examination room. Beside the bed was a huge sonogram machine. The nurse instructed me to lay on the bed and pull my shirt up under my breasts. I was glad that I chose to wear a pair of yoga pants so I didn't have to take my pants off.

"Dr. M will be in in just a moment." she said as she shut the door. I was immediately nervous.

"Edward, what if something is wrong?" I bit my lip.

"There isn't anything wrong babe. I promise." he kissed my stomach.

The door opened and Maggie walked in. "God Edward keep to yourself." she giggled.

"Whatever Maggie." he muttered.

"Are we ready to see gumdrop for the first time?" she asked.

"Yes." we practically yelled in unison.

"Let's get to it then." she laughed and pulled a bottle of fluorescent blue lotion out of a cabinet. "Bella this is going to be a little bit cold." she warned before squirting it onto my stomach.

"Ahh, you werent lieing." I gasped.

She took a tool that reminded me of an over sized remote and smeared the lotion around my belly. The screen was black for a few seconds before I saw a small white flash.

"That fluttering right there is gumdrop. I bet you want to hear the heart beat." Maggie whispered pointing to the small white blob. She turned a dial and I could here it's heartbeat, it was really fast.

"Everything seems to be developing nicely. Gumdrop is the perfect size and weight you can't see it yet but the ears, mouth, nose, and intestines are starting to form. The bones and muscles are already starting to develop as well.

The room was quiet for a few minutes the only sound being gumdrop's healthy heart pounding away. How could you possibly love something so small. It was at that moment that I realized I was going to be a mom, I was going to have the responsibility of another life for the next eighteen years. I was going to have a baby, and I couldn't wait. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Edward's thumb brush one off of my cheek. He leaned down and kissed me softly. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." I choked out.

"Alright I am going to print you some pictures of gumdrop so you can show everyone." she pressed a few buttons and handed me 8 copies of the sonogram. "Alright I am almost done with you and then you can leave."

"Oh but Maggie we want to stay. I don't ever get to see you." Edward joked.

"Can it Cullen." she warned. "Have you experienced any differences?" she asked me.

"I have been peeing a lot more, and my breasts are really tender."

"Any morning sickness?"

"No, should I?"

"No, I was just asking some women don't have any. If you do experience any morning sickness try eating a few crackers and clear liquids. Your almost at the halfway point of your first trimester. I want to see you at your fifteen week mark. You will start showing around then, but I don't want you wearing any tight pants from now on, stretch denim will become your best friend." she laughed as she wiped the goo off of me. "Have you been taking your prenatal vitamins?"

"Yep, everymorning."

"Okay well, I will see you in May." she smiled.

"Alright. We better go everyone is probably waiting at the house to see gumdrop's first portrait." I hugged her and we made our way home.

"So, mommy what do you want for dinner?" Edward asked. It was the first time he had ever called me that and it made my heart swell. "What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing, I am still on some kind of high from seeing out baby." I whispered contently.

"I know baby, I never thought it was possible to fall in love with at first sight but you and gumdrop have proved me wrong." he pulled my hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"God, I love you when your all sappy. I feel like eating seafood for lunch."

"Alright, I know the perfect restaraunt."

We were trying to kill time before everyone either got out of school, or off work so we drove to Port Angelas for lunch. Top of the reef was a giant restaraunt on the ocean. I wanted to eat outside but it was still snowing outside so we decided on a table with a fantastic view. I ordered shrimp scampi and a garden salad. Edward ordered a giant crab cake burger. We ate slowly, talking about everything.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well, I am sure that Alice will have something planned for everyone, but if you want to do something just the two of us we can." he offered.

"Oh, no I love hanging out with the gang. We are together all the time."

When we pulled up to the house Alice, Emmett, and Hal's cars were already there. As soon as I got out of the passanger side I heard Alice yell from the porch. "Where in the hell have you been? We have been here for half an hour."

"We left before lunch so we went to get something to eat, and school got out twenty minutes ago." Edward said.

"Shut up, it feels like we have been here forever though. Where are the pictures?" she bounded down the stairs.

"Right here, where is my mom?"

"Oh inside with Hal, and Phil give them here." she snatched them from my hand and started awwwing.

"Look how cute and look how tiny." she gushed as I pulled her into the house.

"Bella, sweetie your home. How did it go?" my mom asked as she gave me a hug.

"Everything is perfect, gumdrop is at a perfect weight and size." I answered.

After what felt like hours of baby talk I excused myself to take a nap. Edward came up after saying goodbye to everyone and I fell asleep in his arms.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Alright people I know last chapter I promised I wasn't going to pimp chapters out but I only got a handful of reviews and I know you can do better than that. I feel bad about doing this... My boyfriend is coming home after being gone for a while tomorrow and I don't have a chapter ready. If I get to 65 reviews, I will pull an all night-er tonight and post chapter 14 tomorrow, if not I can't promise it will be out this weekend. The pressure is all on you my beautiful readers. Please don't hate me. -Ashley


	14. Ch14: Pregnancy symptoms and mood swings

Disclaimer: I own everything. Oh yeah, pigs fly and money grows on trees.

So change of plans, my boyfriend isn't going to be home for a long while now. The bad news-I miss him like crazy. The good new-I get to go see him instead Rawling North Carloina here I come.

I didn't get my reviews but I already kind of had this chapter ready and I couldn't make everyone wait until Monday (like I planned if I didn't get my reviews). V kind of pointed out late last night that my anonymous review thingy was disabled, so I enabled the damn thing, again mind you. I would really like to see more than 10 reviews for this chapter, call it a wish list not me pimping out chapter 15.

Chapter 14: Pregnancy symptoms and mood swings.

My two month mark had gone and passed and everything was running smoothly. It was the last weekend of March and I was officially eleven weeks and two days pregnant with Edward Cullen's child. I wasn't showing yet but I could feel that my stomach was harder, I was exited to start showing. Our next sonogram was May first and I was ecstatic.

Mother nature decided to bless us with a day of sun so Edward and I decided to have the gang over for a cook out. Alice and Rose came to help my mother and I get the sides ready while Edward and the 'men' started the grill and marinated the meats. I was mixing the potatoe salad together when I caught a whiff of the onions Rose had been chopping for the burgers. One second I was laughing about Alice's attempt to mold the perfect burger, the next I am hugging the garbage like it's the one that got me pregnant and being not so formally reintroduced to my breakfast.

"Bella?" Alice said as I heaved into the trash can. I heard her walk to the sliding glass door and call for Edward.

"No Alice, I don't want him to see m-" I croaked before my stomach lurched once again.

"Bella baby, are you alright?" Edward asked pulling my hair out of my face with one hand and rubbing my back with the other.

"Onions. Get the onions out of here." I gasped.

I looked up to see Rose scoop the whole cutting board into a garbage bag and Alice run out of the room with it. Renee pulled a can of air freshener out and started spraying it.

"Let me get you some water baby." Edward kissed my forehead before leaving me splayed on the kitchen floor. He was back in mere seconds witha cup of water and a damp wash cloth. I sipped the water while he sponged my sweaty face. "Are you alright?"

"Yep, right as rain." I smiled. It was the truth I felt as if the whole up chucking had never happened. "I really need to brush my teeth."

Edward chuckled as he helped me to my feet. I realized that everyone was in the kitchen now. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Hal, and Phil. I blushed pomegranate. "Sorry guys, just a bout of morning sickness at" I looked at the clock on the wall. "Two o'clock in the afternoon."

"It's fine sweetie." Renee said.

"God, Bells way to go all exorciston us." Emmett laughed earning a slap in the back of the head from both Alice and Rose.

"She's pregnate you nitwit." Alice huffed before helping me upstairs.

"Alice, I just puked I can make it upstairs on my own." I laughed.

"Oh I know I just wanted to come up with you and talk."

I was brushing my teeth when she started talking. "So, Jasper and I went out to eat the other night and we ran into Jessica." she said.

I rinsed my mouth out. "Yeah, what about her?"

"Well, she was really nice which is so not like Jessica. She told me to tell you that if she could take it all back she would. Her parents wont let her talk to Lauren any more. She tried to convince me to believe that it was all Lauren.

I reminded her that it wasn't Lauren that had hit you. I also told her that if she didn't leave you alone that Rose and I were going to make an encore presentation of her sexual escapades. You should of seen her face." Alice laughed.

"Thank you, let's get back down stairs." I laughed.

Rose and my mother had already carried everything out to the picnic table, so Alice and I decided to make a pitcher of lemonade.

"So, we only have a month and a half of school left. Do you and Edward have any plans for the summer?" she asked.

"Getting ready for the baby. Edward's thinking about inrolling into the communitycollege in Seattle. I think I am going to take a year off and stay home with gumdrop."

"Have you two talked about it yet?"

"A little bit. I feel guilty because I want to stay home with the baby, while Edward goes to school and he is thinking about applying for the open coaching position at Forks high instead. Money isn't an option with my dad's insurance money and Edward's trust but I still feel guilty that all I will be doing is changing diapers."

"Bella a baby is a giant responsibility." she smiled.

"I know, I just- I don't want him to throw away college to be a coach unless it's what he wants." my eyes were starting to brim with tears.

"Don't get upset today is supposed to be nice and relaxing and the stress your putting yourself under is for nothing. I have known Edward since I was a kid and he is almost as stubborn as you. If he wants this coaching position let him, college isn't the only option once you graduate you know. I am going to go to a few art classes and intern with someone because I don't think college is for me." she patted my back.

I calmed down before Emmett burst into the kitchen. "Come on we're starving out here." he pouted.

Esme and Carlisle joined us as we were about to sit down. "Sorry we're late Carlisle had to run to the hospital this morning for an emergency surgery and he just got back." Esme apologised as she hugged everyone. It was the first time Renee was meeting Edward's parents and if I had any worries that they wouldn't get along they were in vain.

We ate our late lunch and just lounged outside talking about graduation. Emmett and Rose were planning on back packing in Europe for a month in June, and Alice and Jasper were going to look for an apartment to move in together.

"What about you two?" Jasper asked us.

"Well, it kind of depends on how today ends up." Edward answered nervously.

I looked over at him from my lounge chair and I could tell he had something on his mind. All of a sudden I was scared. 'Oh shit here we go he decided he doesn't like playing house and he is going to leave. It's okay suck it up whatever makes him happy.' I bit my lip to keep from crying as he pulled me up from my chair.

"Isabella Marie Swan." he said shakily. "I have loved you from the moment I first saw you at the diner. I knew I wanted to be withyou forever. I wanted to marry you, live withyou, and start a family with you. Now I know we have kind of gone out of order, but that doesn't matter because we are together, and we will be forever. If you'll have me that is." he got down on one knee, grabbed my left hand and pulled out a black ring box out of his pocket. "Isabella will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box revealing a simple engagement ring. It was beautiful and exactly what we had discussed late one night before bed. It was white gold and instead of the usual diamond there was a beautiful ruby.

'He didn't want to leave me, he wants me to marry him. He wants me to be Bella Cullen. Edward Cullen is going to be my husband. I was going to be with Edward forever.' I was dragged out of my thoughts by Emmett.

"Are you going to answer him or can we have an intermission." he whined.

I heard Rosalie hiss and slap him before muttering for him to shut up.

Edward's face flushed. "Bella I'm sorry to put you on the spot. Is it too soon? I understan-"

"Yes." I choked out.

"d if you say no. I just wan- wait what?" he asked with a puzzled expression.

"Yes, Edward I will marry you."

He smiled and I think I heard him mutter 'oh thank god' before he slid the ring onto my finger and stood up kissing me with passion.

When we broke apart I looked up to see my mother and Esme crying and hugging each other. Carlisle looked very smug, while Rose, Emmett, and Jasper looked very confused. As for Alice, the poor pixie was practically vibrating. She ran over to us and threw her arms around me.

"I told you it was going to work out." she whispered into my ear. "

"Thank you so much Alice." I whispered hugging her back.

"Oh, you have to let me plan your wedding. We have to get you a dress. Where do yo-" she rambled.

"Alice, give me back my fiance." Edward chuckled. "She just said yes let every thing settle will you geesh."

I pulled out of Alice's arms only to be pulled back into Edward's. He put his hand to my stomach and whispered. "We are going to be a family."

"We already were."

"Not officially. We are going to be the Cullen family. I love you."

"I love you too." I stretched on my tip toes to kiss him.

"Alright, you have had your moment. Bella can I please plan your wedding?" Alice squealed.

"Ye-" she ran over squeezing me in her vice like grip.

"Oh thank you Bella. Thank you so much I have to call Coley." she let me go and ran to her purse.

"Alice, there are conditions. Nothing too big, just us anyone that the Cullenswant, my godparents, and Coley. If there is something I don't agree withyou either compromise or we do without, you give me too much trouble we go with the court house. Kapeesh?"

"God, this is going to be difficult." she muttered.

"Alice." I growled.

"Alright, kapeesh. I am going to call Coley." she ran inside the house.

"Dear lord Bella you've created a monster." Esme laughed as she embraced both Edward and I. "I'm so happy for you two."

The next set of arms around us were Carlisle's, then Renee's.

"Good god, I am getting a grandbaby and a son-in-law all in the same year." she sniffled.

Alice bounded out of the house. "OOOH goody, Coley graduates May 19ththe day after us. She is going to come up and stay with me while we plan the wedding." she danced around the yard like she just won the damn lottery.

"Alice, we just got engaged we haven't even talked about when we want to get married." Edward laughed.

"Well, you have to have some idea?" she pouted.

"July 4th." I answered immediately.

"Bella, that's my birthday." Edward whispered.

"I know, and it's the fourth of July so I am sure that we could find a place, and I wont be too colossal." I kissed his neck."Besides, I won't have to worry about forgetting our anniversary." I whispered in his ear.

"God, I love you. It's settled Alice July 4th." he squeezed me tightly.

Alice was busy texting Coley as we said goodbye to everyone. I hugged everyone before they left promising that Alice, Rose, Esme, my mother, and I would get together for lunch later in the week. I walked back into the living room to find Edward and Jasper playing a board game in the corner and Alice still on her cell until she saw me.

"Okay, we have to talk location, location, location."

"Alright. It will be summer, so I was thinking our backyard. We can rent a tent and have the reception there and everything."

"I like it. I hope everything else is this easy. What about dresses?" she smiled.

"Well, I want to do the wedding in summer colors. I don't want to wear white seeing as I'm not the innocent bride." I laughed pointing to my stomach. "I don't really think I should care about dresses until around June because pretty soon I am going to start showing."

"Okay, well we can look on line so I can get an idea. As for the summer colors are you saying yellow, oranges, reds?"

"Hmm. I don't know Alice. This is all kind of overwhelming. I think we should call it a night." I yawned.

"Alright but I need to know what kind of flowers your thinking about."

"Oh, ever since I was little I wanted my bouquet to be crazy daisies." I walked over to Edward.

"What, oh no Bella. You can't be serious. Weddings are supposed to be elegant and you want bright colored daisies?" she whined following me.

"Figure it out Alice. Would you rather not have any flowers? Or how about a trip to the court house?" I warned.

"No I will work on that and get back to you." she smiled.

I wrapped my arms around Edward and kissed his cheek. "I am going to bed."

"Okay, let me wrap this up and I'll be up soon."

"Edward don't be serious, I am tired we have school tomorrow but there is no way I am going to let you cut your game short because I want to go to bed at seven o'clock." I laughed.

"Fine baby, I will try not to wake you up when the game is over." he kissed me.

"Good night Alice. Goodnight Jasper." I yawned.

"Night Bells."

I went out on the back patio to find Phil, Hal, and my mother. They were sitting aroundthe table with a few bottles of wine. "Oh there is my baby, she is growing up so fast." my mother slurred.

"Yeah, I am going to bed. Don't you think you should be wrapping this up soon, you have school tomorrow too?" I asked.

"Honey it's the first of April, we have spring break." she giggled falling out of her chair and onto the ground. Hal jumped up and helped her back into her seat.

"Don't worry Bella we will make sure we get her inside before we leave." Phil hicupped.

"Oh, no one reminded me about spring break." I huffed and walked back into the living room. "Why didn't anyone say anything to me about it being spring break?" I demanded causing all three of there heads to pop up.

"Oh, I would of told you tomorrow when you woke up for school baby. I thought you would figure it out though." Edward laughed.

I don't know what came over me pregnancy hormones and what not probably, but I snapped. "Well funny boy have fun sleeping on the couch." and with that I marched up the stairs.

I slammed the door shut and immediatelyfelt guilty. 'Shit we are engaged for a few hours and I am already fighting with him.' I sat on the edge of the bed and cried.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Baby, can I come in?" Edward asked nervously.

"Of course you can." I sniffled.

He came in and pulled me into his arms. "Shhh, it's fine baby." he cooed.

"No, it's not I shouldn't of snapped at you like that. God I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm sorry Edward."

"Babe, your pregnant, Maggie said your hormones were going to go haywire. Don't be sorry, I love you."

"I love you too." I choked out hugging him tighter to my body.

"Why don't we take a bath?" he offered.

"Sounds good."

He got the bath water ready while I strippedout of my clothes. We settled in the tub with my back against his chest.

"So how are we feeling?" he whispered.

"Fine, just tired. I don't think I have ever slept as much as I have these past few weeks." I laughed.

He washed my hair and massaged my back while keeping light conversation. "So you will officially be Bella Cullen in a few months, any thoughts on that?"

"I can't wait, we will all have the same last name I won't feel left out."

"I can't wait either. You don't have to answer, but why did you take so long to answer?" he rubbed circles on my stomach.

"I think it was the shock. I thought you were going to say that you didn't want to do this anymore and you were going to leave me."

"Never. I would never be happy without you." he kissed my neck.

"Me neither. I can't believe you remembered what kind of ring I wanted it's perfect thank you." I turned my head to kiss him.

"Your welcome." he whispered against my lips. "What did you and Alice decide on today?"

"I won't wear white. I want us to be married in the back yard. I want crazy daisies."

"Those bright colored flowers they sell at the groceries stores?"

"The very ones. Before you laugh ever since I was little I wanted those to be my bouquet."

"Why would I laugh baby? I wouldn't expect you to choose something as normal as lilies. You never do normal."

"Thank you Mr. Cullen you sure know how to charm a woman." I laughed.

"No problem, Miss. Swan. Soon to be Mrs. Cullen." he chuckled.

"Hmm. I love that Mrs. Cullen, I can't wait for it to be official." I sighed.

"Me neither, we could get married right now you know." he offered.

"Yeah, and feel the wrath of dynamite pixie I don't think so." I giggled.

"Why don't we move the date up?"

"I will think about it. Why are you so adament about getting married so soon?"

"I already told you, I can't wait."

"Hmm. Like I said I will think about it. If we do change the date what are you thinking?"

"Well, we graduate May 18th, I was kind of thinking May 20th that way Coley can be here." he said sarcastically.

"Edward be serious."

"Well, I was thinking June 20th it's a Saturday."

"Why June 20th?"

"Because it isn't my birthday. I want a whole day where I can think of nothing but you being mine. And June 20th is the day I picked when I flipped threw your day planner with my eyes 's closer than July 4th. Besides I really don't want to get stuck wearing red white and blue on my wedding day."

"Edward, that's ridiculous. I will call Alice when we are done in here."

As soon as the words came out of my mouth Edward was out of the tub wrapping a towel around his waist and yanking me up.

"Wow buddy what's the big hurry?"

"You just agreed to marry me sooner. I want to call Alice right now. We have school tomorrow and I would like to make love to my fiance before it gets to late." he said pressing my hips into his erection.

I called Alice and told her about the date change.

"Are you flippin serious, why?" she demanded.

"Because it's my wedding. It's not like you got much done before now Alice, I just told you July 4th today." I laughed.

"Fine Bella, but this is final no more date changes."

"Alrighty then. Talk to you tomorrow at school."

As soon as I hung up Edward pushed me back onto the bed kissing me hard as he pulled the towel off of my body. We made love well into the night until we passed out in exhaustion.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay it's kind of short but I think everyone will survive. Next chapter is going to be week 15 of the pregnancy. Bella may just have a wee bit bigger belly. I will try to update tomorrow but it all depends on the feedback that I receive. Hope you liked the chapter. Review. -Ashley.

Oh yeah I have a question: You know how somehow we were able to find out that the vampires can eat food but have to hack it up later? Well, I kind of want to know if they can grow hair? Or if they shower? What do you think. You can convieniantly put your answer in your review. hint hint. (oh yeah I am that desparate)


	15. Ch15: Gumdrop guppieswhat's in a name

Disclaimer: I now own a New Moon poster. yay me.

Okay you guys I really tried to get this out Monday but life is kicking my ass right now. I am really super busy this week (feel free to flame DeAnna). I am working A LOT this week. I will try to update Thursday but I can't make promises. I finally reached 65 reviews so thanks to everyone sorry if I didn't get back to you like I said super busy. Lets try to get to 75 that's only 10 I know you can do it.

This chapter is dedicated to the amazing people that did review and answer my rediculous question. There is another one at the end of this chapter.

Alicia I wish I could say that I was just testing people but I wasn't I am going to go back and fix it as soon as I can for now we go with Coley thank you so much for pointing that out.

Chapter 15: Gumdrop guppies/whats in a name.

It had been a little over 5 weeks and I still couldn't get over the fact that I was marrying Edward Cullen. No one at school knew fortunately, but that didn't mean that I wasn't a huge topic of discussion. About a week before I woke up and realized a small but defined bump had formed between my hips, and it didn't go unnoticed at the lovely Forks High.

"Shit." I yelled.

"What's the matter baby?" Edward asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Look." I cried pointing to my bump.

"That's wonderful baby." he laughed as he placed his hands over my stomach.

"No, Edward not wonderful. I thought I wasn't going to show for a little while. I am not prepared." Tears were streaming down my face.

"Bella, it's fine. Everyone knows your pregnant you have to show sometime or another." he chuckled.

Realizing how stupid I was being I sucked it up and went to school. It was like there was a neon sign 'EDWARD CULLEN'S SPAWN' pointing to my stomach. I found that it was easier to deal with if I hid it.

This morning not so much. A week ago the bump was tiny, I was able to hide it behind my band tees. No, my tummy seemed to expand on a daily basis. Welcome to the second trimester and all that jazz. I woke up and felt something in my lower stomach.

"Oh." escaped from my mouth as my hands flew to my small bump.

"What?" Edward jumped up immediately alarmed.

"The guppies, I felt it Edward." I cried tears of joy. I felt the flutter inside my stomach again, I couldn't put to words how it felt other than using Maggie's guppies theory. It was so magical.

"That's wonderful baby, but you scared the living hell out of me." he chuckled before kissing me. "Good morning." he whispered before pulling my shirt up and kissing my bump. "Good morning gumdrop, it's daddy." he said loudly.

"You do know you don't have to yell right?" I giggled.

"Don't laugh at me I want to make sure gumdrop can hear me."

"Well, we have to get ready for school daddy."

"Nope I already talked to our parents, we are going to the appointment now and then we will go to school." he smiled.

"Edward Cullen, how in the world did you manage to get our appointment changed?" I asked. We had called Maggie's office to try to change the time so we wouldn't have to suffer through school. Unfortunately Maggie was booked.

"Well, Maggie used to baby sit me. She owes me." he said innocently.

"Someone cancelled their appointment this morning didn't they?" I accused.

"Yeah, she called me little over an hour ago." he admitted."I already talked to your mom and called my parents. They are going to call the school and let them know we will be running late. Get up and get ready we have forty five minutes." he chuckled before heading to the closet.

I hurried through my shower and got dressed quickly in a pair of olive green capris and a soft yellow camisole. Being pregnant made me feel like I was sitting in a sauna, it didn't if I was standing in front of the air condition vent or out in the sun I felt like I was boiling. To make matters worse mother nature decided to bless us with a wonderful sunny hot spring. I was dreading the summer.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked.

"Yep, let's go."

I wasn't as exited about this appointment as I was at our first. Thanks to Edward reading every parenthood book known to man, we knew that week 16 the baby's eyes and eye lashes are developing. We were going to have another ultrasound just to check on gumdrop's size, and I was exited to see the changes.

We made it to the familiar office and sat at our usual couch. There were only two other women in the waiting room with us so I knew it wasn't going to be a long wait.

"Bella Swan." a nurse called.

We walked into the hall where she checked my weight, temperature, and blood pressure. "Everything looks good Bella, and look at that cute bump." Stacy smiled patting said bump.

Maggie was already waiting for us in the exam room. "Morning lovelies." she said as she hugged us.

"Morning Maggie thank you for fitting us in early." I said.

"It's no biggie as soon as we had an opening I thought of you guys." she laughed. "Now, have a seat and we will cover some questions before the ultrasound." she gestured for me to sit down on the table.

"Any mornign sickness?"

"For about a week. It started around my 11 week mark."

"Alright, any other symptoms?" she asked.

"Tender breasts, and I have been a bit moody."

Edward snorted earning a glare from the both of us.

"Don't think your to young for me to put over my knee Eddie." Maggie warned.

"Yes mam." Edward sighed putting his hands up in defeat.

"Okay, any other changes?"

"Well, as you can see I started showing. I also felt the guppies this morning."

"That's wonderful, and right on time Bella."

"Yeah, wonderful that all of my favorite shirts are starting to stretch." I sighed.

"Well, if I know little Alice you shouldn't have a problem buying some looser clothes." Maggie laughed.

"You know what I think your right."

She had me lay back on the table and pull my shirt up. "I got a surprise for you Bella." she said as she squirted the blue gel on my stomach, I was tensed waiting for the shock but instead it was warm.

"How did you know that's what I always wanted?" I joked.

"Good guess. I found the warmer on line after your last appointment and the warm gel is a big hit." she laughed as she placed the wand on my stomach.**(That warmer thing is so awesome I came accross it when I broke my ankle, I love going through doctor's offices while I am waiting to be seen, guilty pleasure.)**

We were greeted with a steady heartbeat. I could immediately point out my baby. It was weird because just last month the baby was a blob, and now I could tell it was baby, tiny little arms and legs sprouted out of the itty bitty body and the head was three times the size of the body.

"Here is the head." Maggie pointed to the screan. "Gumdrop is a whopping four and a half inches long and 4 and a quarter ounces, perfect." she smiled.

"Okay, I will print you off some pictures. Have you two decided if you want to find out the sex?" Maggie asked.

"Yes." we said in unison.

"Okay well I will see you in four short weeks then. Do either of you have any questions?" she asked handing me a towel to wipe my stomach off.

"I umm." I mumbled. "Is it normal to not be in the mood?" I blushed. "I mean it's been a few weeks and I jus- I don't have the urge to be intimate."

It was true, we had only had sex a couple of times after our engagement and I was feeling guilty. Edward never tried to pressure me into anything but I could tell he wanted too. I didn't know what was wrong with me I just didn't want it.

"It's absolutly normal Bella. Some wemon can't get enough and other's don't want anything to do with intercourse at all. It varies due to you hormones." Maggie was very understanding.

"Ok. But will it change because in like a month and a half we're getting married and I want a real honey moon?" I asked nervously.

'What if I couldn't have sex with my husband on our honeymoon? What if he wanted to postpone the wedding or didn't even want to marry me?' I started to panic until Edward got in my face.

"Bella baby, calm down. It's fine you know it's not all about sex." he kissed a tear away.

"I'm sorry." I choked out.

"Bella, it's fine. I love you and that's all that matters." his eyes bore into mine.

"Just give me a second to calm down."

I sat up and felt gumdrop flutter, and couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Bella?" Edward asked guardedly.

"Im fine. Gumdrop fluttered again."

Edward smiled walking over to me. "Well it looks like someone wanted mommy to be in a better mood." he rubbed my tiny bump.

"It worked." I smiled.

"Okay kids I will see you Friday May 29th to find out the sex. Your graduating the 22nd aren't you?" she asked.

"Yep, didn't you get an invitation from my mother?" Edward asked.

"Of course and I will be there. Now get out of here and get to school before you fail and they don't let you graduate." she laughed.

When we walked into the front office to sign in Miss. Cope came around her desk and rubbed my stomach. "Oh look at your little belly bump." she cooed.

'Great you get a wee tiny bump and it's an invitation to people you hardly know touching you?' I thought to myself. We signed in and made our way to third period study hall. Seniors were allowed to study together so Edward and I sat at our usual couch and pulled our books out.

"I don't want to study right now." I whispered.

"What do you want to do babe?"

"I want to talk about baby names."

"Alright you go first."

"Hmm. For boys I always liked Van?"

"No way I am naming my son after a family car."

"Well, we cant name him Volvo. What about Mace?"

"Nope too mid evil."

"Jason?"

"Too Friday the thirteenth."

"Alright buddy what do you have?" I was starting to get annoyed.

"What about Alex?" he asked.

"No, I used to get bullied by a kid named Alex."

"So, what ever. Chris?"

"Chris Cullen? No."

"Andrew?"

"Next."

"Why what's wrong with Andrew?"

"Nothing I just don't like it. Next."

"I always liked Aiden."

As soon as Edward said the name I felt the guppies again. "Aiden." I whispered placing a hand on my bump. "I like Aiden and I think gumdrop does too."

"Aiden it is. What about girls?" Edward asked putting his hand over mine.

"I only have one, Dilinda."

"No. I have a couple. How about Lillian?"

"No I don't like the name Lilly."

"Lyric?"

"Maybe.

"Tru?"

"No."

"Ski or Aaron. Does gumdrop have any preference?" he asked putting a hand over mine.

"Nope, nothing. I really like Lyric though so lets go with that for now. So if we like Aiden what should his middle name be?" I asked.

"I was thinking Aiden Charles Cullen. After your father, if that's okay with you?"

"Edward I love it. Aiden Charles Cullen." again I felt the flutters. "That's it."

The bell rang pulling us out of our own little world. We made our way to lunch. Alice was bouncing up and down as we walked up to the table. I groaned when I saw that she had her wedding folder out.

"Alice why did you bring that to school?" I whispered.

"Because B, I get lots of good ideas and I have to put them to work. Do you want to see the arch I drew up?"

"Not here please." I begged. It was one thing to be pregnant and have everyone know but it was a whole nother thing to be getting married a month after graduation. I just didn't want anyone to know until after graduation then they could say what they wanted about me and my shot gun wedding.

"Fine Bella." she grumbled.

"Guess what Alice." Edward stepped in.

"What?" she sat straight up.

"We just spent last period talking about baby names, and Bella has new pictures of gumdrop."

"Oooh ooh. Please tell me." she begged.

"Well, we came up with the name if gumdrop is a boy but we hit a snag with girls names." I explained.

"Okay, if gumdrop is a boy what will his name be?" she bounced up.

Emmett being Emmett started to do a drumroll on the table causing people to stare. I glared at him until he stopped.

"Aiden Charles Cullen." I said.

"Aww, it's so cute Bella." Alice stood up and walked over to me kneeling on the floor she put her head to my stomach. "Hello little Aiden." she whispered.

"Alice please stop people are staring. And besides we wont know if gumdrop is a boy or girl until May 29th." I pushed her head away from my stomach. "We came up with Lyric if gumdrop is a girl."

"Definatly an Aiden." she smiled pointing to my stomach.

"Oh god here goes psycho 'I can see the future' pixie again." Emmett muttered.

"It's psychic moron." Alice grumbled as she sat back in her seat. "I'm telling you Bella you are carrying an Aiden."

"I believe you Alice." Edward said.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah, your always right. Don't worry though when we get the sonogram in four weeks either your going to be wrong or right." he chuckled.

"Fine be that way." I could tell that Alice was starting to get upset so I decided to make her feel better.

"I believe you too, Alice, why don't you show me the arch?" I offered.

She jumped up and practically threw the folder at me. I flipped it open and realized that Alice was very dedicated to my wedding. There were dividers labeled with everything from something old to the limo decorations. I flipped to the altar section and found the arch. It was simple white but the thing that made get teary eyed was the fact that it was covered in crazy daisies.

"Alice thank you so much." I choked out. "It's perfect."

"Well, you should thank Edward he was called and told me that it was your wedding not mine and that I needed to do what you wanted."

I turned to Edward. "Thank you." I whispered in his ear.

"Your welcome baby." he kissed me.

"Okay since we didn't do anything for spring break and we are separating after graduation soon I think we should go on a short road trip this weekend, we don't have school on Monday so if we leave after school we could have three days to drive." Rose said.

"I like it." Alice giggled.

"We could camp out." Emmett exclaimed giving Jasper a high five.

"Well, you boys can but the girls are going to stay in a hotel. Bella is pregnant you can't expect her to sleep in a tent." Rose said.

I shot her a grateful look and mouthed 'thank you'. She nodded.

"So I did some research and I chose three different places that we can go and if you guys want we can stop anywhere else. First we can stop at Port Townsend it's got a whole bunch of Victorian era architecture I thought Jasper would appreciate since he is into architecture. There is also a really pretty harbor view I thought we could take some nice engagement pictures of Edward and Bella. I know my way around a camera.

We will stay the night there and make our way to Washington state history museum. I don't really have a reason to go there, other than it's supposed to be really beautiful and none of us have ever been. We end up in Spokane at the River front park , there are a lot of attractions and another opportunity to get some pictures." Rosalie explained.

"Sounds like a plan we can take my Denali. We will all fit." I offered.

"Angela are you and Ben interested?" Alice asked.

"Nope we have the house to ourselves this weekend while my parents take the twins to see my grandparents." Angela blushed.

"Okay well, the bell is about to ring. As soon as school gets out I want everyone to head home pack your bags and meet up at Bella and Edward's." Alice demanded.

"Yes mam." every one said in unison.

Edward and I made our way to fourth period. I was exited about the upcoming trip. I had never been on a road trip other than the drive to Forks with my mother but I didn't count that.

When I walked into the class room with Edward behind me I was surprised when a girl in the class jumped up and put her hands on my stomach. "Excuse me." I snarled.

"Oh I didn't believe it when Lauren said you were pregnant but now you can definitely tell." she gushed, her hands still on me.

"Can you please stop touching me right now." I growled as I reached down and swatted her hands away.

"Oka-" her eyes zeroed in on my engagement ring. "Oh my god."

I put my hand behind my back silently begging that she was just going to compliment how pretty it was. But no not with the lucky luck of Bella Swan. 'Somtimes I think I broke a mirror while walking under a ladder spilling the salt as a black cat crossed my path.'

"Your getting married too. Oh can I please come to the wedding?" she begged.

"No, it's just a family and close friend affair sorry." I stepped around her and sat down.

"You do know she just called you a bitch right?" Edward chuckled.

"I really don't care I am so sick of people thinking they can touch me."

"It will be okay baby, I am going to romance your socks off this weekend. You won't have to worry about anyone or anything. Unless you don't want me to touch you." he grabbed his heart acting hurt.

"I love you." I laughed.

"I love you too."

The rest of the day passed in a blur before I knew it we were all sitting in my living room. My car was loaded with our bags a cooler full of sandwiches and sodas. Emmett was syncing the Tom Tom with our travel plans. Rose and Alice were going over a list to make sure they packed everything.

"Oh shit I forgot my straightener." Rose yelled.

"Rose stop cussing in front of gumdrop, I mean Aiden." Alice scolded.

"Oh shut up Ali, watch gumdrop come out without a penis." Emmett laughed.

Alice glared so I decided to cut in.

"Alright children, we continue calling the baby gumdrop. Rose, I packed mine you can just borrow it." I offered.

We were waiting for Jasper to arrive before we could leave he wanted to pick up road trip necessities. I had already called my mother to tell her we wouldn't be home until Monday. We heard a horn honk outside and knowing it was Jasper we filed outside.

"Hello, peoples. I have the ultimate survivor's kit for this road trip." he bellowed, it surprised me because up until now Jasper said very little and was always shy. Give the guy a road trip and he opens up, who would of thought?

He opened his trunk revealing every kind of snack food from bottle caps, to Twinkies, a portable DVD player, and a couple of body pillows. "I got Doritos, snack packs, jello. And don't think I forgot about you Bells, I got some dried fruit, and nuts."

"Thanks Jazz." damn hormones, my eyes started to water but I kept them at bay.

"Okay are we finally ready?" Emmett called.

We all got in the car, Edward driving with me in the passenger seat. Jasper and Alice were sharing the second first row of seats and Rose and Emmett were in the far back. I plugged my ipod in and we were off.

As we made our way out of Forks we unfortunatly had to stop. "Edward can you stop at the gas station?" I asked.

"Why baby, I filled up after school?" he asked.

"I have to use the bathroom." I blushed.

Ten minutes later we were back on the road. I fell asleep at some point. I was startled awake by Emmett screeching If you want to be my lover by the Spice Girls.

"What the fuck Em?" I yelled turning the radio down. "What are you doing driving?"

"Well, Eddie boy started getting tired so Alice made us switch." he smiled.

"And your choice of music?"

"Hey nothing keeps you awake like the Spice Girls if you prefer I also have some Britney Spears."

"What about a red bull?" I laughed.

"They are in the back and I am up here, so Spice Girls it is."

"If I get you one will you please try to keep it down?" I laughed.

"Yeah, but red bull makes me hyper so will you stay up and talk to me?" he pouted.

"Sure I guess I had a good nap. What time is it?"

"Two in the am."

"Wow." I took my seat belt off and climbed over the seat. Alice and Rose were cuddled up on the front bench seat. I slid passed them and found Jasper and Edward leaning against each other sharing a blanket. "Oh my god Emmett hand me my camera." I whispered.

"Where is it?"

"In the center console."

He passed me my camera and I took a few shots of both the girls and the guys. "Black mail." I snickered as I leaned over Edward to get to the cooler. I got a cranberry juice and two Red Bulls knowing that he would need both. I grabbed some twizlers and started my trek back to the front.

"I got some candy too." I said as I slid my seatbelt back on.

"Will you put the twizler in the can so I can use it as a straw?" Emmett asked.

"That is so disgusting. Sure." I grimaced.

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it."

I opened the first can of Red Bull and slid a twizler into it. I leaned over the armrest and held it to his mouth.

"Thanks Bells. You know your gonna be a great mom." he smiled.

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Thank you."

The rest of Emmett's shift was full of jokes, I don't stink I had ever laughed so hard in my life. Jasper's cell went off and they pulled over to switch. I let Emmett sit up front and I snuck in the back to cuddle with Edward. I sat beside him and kissed his lips.

"Mmmm, if that's Jasper I am going to cut your ball's off." he smiled and kissed me back. "I think you should try to get some more sleep I heard Alice and Rose are planning to shop tomorrow."

"Alright if you insist."

Edward wrapped me up in his arms and I drifted off to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________________________

OOOOHHH a road trip. I wanted to cut it off here so that I could just spend a whole chapter on the trip. Hope you liked it.

Okay question: I am not a pervert but I wonder do you think that Edward always has an erection? In the book he is described as cold and hard as marble I just wonder if that excludes the peen? Again I am not a perv I just have all of these questions that I can't ask anyone but you guys.

I hope to update on Thursday so if I succeed see you soon.-Ashley


	16. Ch16: Road Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I do own a severe case of fan fiction addiction.

Thank thank thank you so much everyone this chapter is so dedicated to everyone that reviews, reads, and adds this stories to their favs. There is a question at the end but it's more of a get to know you question that has be curious.

Itzy bitzy teeny weeny lemon alert.

Chapter 16: Road trip.

"Alice please pull over." I begged for what was probably the tenth time in the last five minutes. I woke up needing to use the restroom and found that Alice had taken the morning shift.

"Bells just hold on like five more minutes and we will be at the outlet mall."

"No Alice please." I was practically in tears fearing that I was going to ruin the upholstery of my new car.

"Alice, you know Bells is pregnant it isn't good to hold it in." Rose whispered.

"Fine." Alice snapped pulling into a gas station.

I jumped out of the car and I could swear I heard her mutter 'better hurry it up'. I got the key to the restroom from the attendant and ran to the bathroom.

After leaving the gas station we drove for another thirty minutes before reaching the mall. "Alice what the hell you were going to make me wait another half hour to pee?" I yelled waking the boys up accidentally.

"Sorry Bella but we only have an hour to shop." she said innocently.

"What's going on?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Oh Alice was being a selfish bitch and she was going to make me wait like forty five minutes to pee." I growled.

"Bella I'm sorry." Alice said in a hurt voice.

"I know Alice, it's just the hormones sorry I didn't mean to call you a bitch."

"Oh no I think she deserved that one B." Rose laughed.

"I agree." Alice said. "I am sorry Bells I just really wanted to get to the mall."

"It's fine pixie, instead of sitting here why don't we get this over with shall we?" I asked getting out of the car.

"If she does it again we could always leave her." Edward whispered causing me to snort.

"That's evil and if she didn't have me in tears I would feel bad."

"Babe I don't think it was Alice, you kind of go from happy, to sad, to pissed in two point five if you know what I mean."

"Well, I can't help it so you guys are just going to have to deal." I grumbled walking away from him towards the entrance.

"Wait Bella." he grabbed my arm.

The others looked at us questioningly but went inside.

"What Edward? Are you going to tell me I shouldn't be putting on this much weight so soon? Or how abou-"

"Bella stop being ridiculous I love you. I wasn't trying to piss you off I was just stating that your kind of acting bipolar." he looked at his feet shamefully.

"I know I was just kidding. I'm not mad, I just want you to know that I can't help my mood swings right now. It's like my mouth and tear ducts aren't connected to my brain anymore, I just say shit without realizing it until I already say it, and I cry more than an infant with colic." my eyes started to water. "Do you see what I mean." I laughed.

"It's fine babe. I love you."

"Love you too." I whispered before kissing his lips softly.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and automatically deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue in my mouth. I braided my fingers in his soft hair and battled his tongue for dominance until we heard snickering. I looked up and saw Alice and Jasper standing by the entrance.

"Bells you can shove your tongue down his throat at the hotel later right now we only have an allotted time to get you the perfect outfits for your engagement pictures." Alice laughed.

"Fine, let's get this over with." I blushed pulling Edward inside.

Precisely one hour later we were back in the car on our way to Port Townsend. Alice was able to find me two outfits for pictures. The first outfit she deemed perfect for Townsend, it was a bright orange strapless sundress with white lace on the hem. It looked perfect on me and you could even see my bump. At first I was sceptical about showing my bump because it would be the epitome of shotgun weddings but then I realized it is a shotgun wedding so why not flaunt what I got? To go with the dress Alice chose a pair of red flip flops and a matching head band.

The second outfit was for the History Museum. It consisted of a pair of creme colored Bermuda shorts and a emerald colored tank top. Alice topped it off with a pair of matching emerald colored wedges with tie on straps and a cream colored hair scarf.

I decided to drive for the remaining hour and a half of the trip. We were going to check into the hotel and get ready before visiting the Port. We were planning for the wedding to be in the evening so Rose decided to take the pictures in the evening also.

After arriving at the hotel in Bothel around two I was ready to take a nap but Alice had other plans. After checking in I was directed to take a shower and meet in Alice and Jasper's room. Edward and I showered together and I wrapped myself in my robe before kissing him goodbye and heading to princess pixie's room.

An hour later I was dressed, my make up and hair finished.

"Hey since we are a little early we should get something to eat real quick." Rose said as she finished her makeup.

We walked over to Rose's room where the boys were getting ready and knocked. "Come in." Emmett boomed.

Entering the room I immediately spotted Edward. He was wearing a pair of khakis and a polo a shade lighter than my dress. He walked over to me without breaking eye contact and I felt the need for him I thought I lost. I wanted nothing more than to tell the gang to piss off and take him back to our room to devour him.

"Your so beautiful." he whispered in my ear causing me to shiver.

"Your so sexy." I pulled his face to mine to give him a passionate kiss. He was startled at first but quickly recovered lifting me off the floor.

"BELLA YOUR MAKEUP!" Alice and Rose yelled.

I kissed his neck and whispered "Tonight." before we left to get something to eat.

We stopped at a local diner and ordered fish and chips. We ate and headed over to the Port. There weren't a whole lot of people so we were able to get plenty of pictures that Alice and Rose approved of. Jasper and Emmett wandered off to look at the architecture. After an hour and a half of walking around and posing with Edward I faked a yawn.

"Hey you guys I am really tired, do you think we can wrap this up?" I asked.

"The boys aren't done looking so why don't you two take the car and we'll get a cab?" Alice offered.

"Sure. Is that okay with you Edward? If not you can stay, I'll be fine by myself." I smiled seductively.

"Oh well, I don't think a tired pregnant woman driving in a town she isn't familiar with is a good idea." he winked.

I had to practically sit on my hands to keep them off of Edward the whole drive to the hotel. As soon as the door closed behind us we started ripping each others clothes off. By the time we made it to the bed I was only in my panties and Edward in his boxers. I flopped onto the bed pulling him down on top of me.

Edward's lips found mine and there was nothing sweet about these kisses. It was hard and hurried, I missed this feeling more than anything. My core was dripping as I felt his hand ghost over my breasts. I gasped for air as soon as he started trailing kisses down my neck. He sucked my collar bone causing my hips to involuntary buck.

"Edward, I want you." I moaned as he licked my nipples.

"I want you too baby." he continued his assault on my breasts.

"No, I want you inside me now." I growled jerking his boxers to his ankles.

"All you had to do was ask baby." he ripped my boy shorts off almost violently and entering me in the same moment. We both let out a guttural moan. I missed this, it had been far too long.

Edward kept the pace very slow so I took matters into my own hands. I wrapped my legs around him to pull him deeper inside me. "Edward, I want you to fuck me." I moaned.

"Bella what about gumdrop?" he asked as he put his hand on my stomach.

"Edward we have covered this please, I need this." I was willing to get on my hands and knees and beg my fiance to fuck me, but I didn't need to.

He thrust in me wildly causing me to cry out, not in pain but absolute pleasure. I was screaming his name so loud I knew that if Rose and Emmett were in their room which was right beside ours they would hear me.

"Oh, Bella. Cum for me baby, I can-" he grunted putting his hand between us to pinch my clit as he continued to thrust into me. I came violently with Edward right behind me.

"God, waited way to long." I gasped trying to catch my breath.

"I'll say." he breathed pulling me to him before we succumbed to a perfect night of sleep.

After visiting the History Museum and taking more pictures we headed to Riverfront Park. We decided instead of staying at a hotel we would take shifts so we could have more time at the park before heading home.

Once we arrived at Spokane we decided to go on the sky rides first. We waited in line so that all six of us could get a cabin together. The ride was beautiful, the water falls emitted dozens of rainbows. It was short lived only a fifteen minute ride and if the lines weren't so long I would beg to go again. We made our way to the Boulevard Bistro to eat lunch.

"I really want to go see Night at the Museum Battle of the Smithsonians at the imax." Emmett said.

"Well, let's go to a couple of places and then we'll go see it." Alice said as she opened her brochures.

To appease Emmett's childlike manners we decided to visit the red wagon. It was basically a giant replica of the childhood toy but it's handle was made into a slide. I was kind of queasy after the sky ride so I stood at the end of the slide to get pictures of everyone as they came down like a good mom.

Alice then decided to get pictures of everyone at Clock Tower, and then Rose chose to go on the carosel. Edward and I sat on one of the dragon benches while Alice and Jasper chose to ride one of the fifty four horses. Rose decided to sit on the other bench alone after Emmett was asked to exit the ride for fighting with an eight year old over the only tiger. The ride was beautiful but I had to bury my face in Edward's chest because I started getting motion sickness.

After the ride we met up with a pouting Emmett. "Stupid third grader, I called that tiger before we even got on."

"Emmett it was just a ride, and you shouldn't of called him a little shit." Jasper chuckled.

"He deserved it, bastard."

"Emmett, don't talk like that." Rose said as she smacked his head.

"Sorry Rosie, I just really wanted to ride on the tiger."

"Okay the movie starts in like thirty minutes so we should go by the rotary fountain before. After the movie we have to start heading home." Edward said as he led us to the fountain.

It was beautiful but a little to chilly to get in the water. Of course that didn't stop Emmett, he ran through only once but the powerful jets soaked his clothes. Luckily the imax was just a short walk from there because there was no way I was letting him in my car.

After the movie we filed in the car Edward decided to take the first shift so I sat in the passenger seat. I slept the whole way home only waking up to use the restroom and to drive when it was my turn. Alice was very considerate of me when it was her shift pulling over the second I asked her. It worked out that I was driving when we finally made it back to Forks. We unloaded the car and said goodbye to everyone before heading inside.

"How was the trip you guys?" Renee asked as soon as the door shut.

"It was so much fun we have a billion and one pictures. Alice is making a slide show so as soon as she burns me a copy I'll let you see them." I hugged her.

"Well, you two have school tomorrow and it's pretty late. Have you eaten dinner?"

"We stopped at a fast food restaurant on the way in." Edward answered as he picked up our bags and headed upstairs.

"Okay, goodnight." she kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight mom." he called.

I watched the smile on my mother's face multiply by ten. "God, I love your fiance." she whispered.

"Noway he's mine." I joked.

"Eww. I am going to be a grandmother that would be cradle robbing at it's finest." she laughed. "When I said I wanted to go on the Jerry Springer show I meant in the audience to get some beads."

"Good night mom." I kissed her and headed upstairs.

Edward was already in bed when I walked in. I took my pants and bra off and slid in next to him.

"I had so much fun didn't you?"

"Yep, I think my favorite was the crummy hotel in Bothel." he smiled.

"Of course, that was fun but what else did you like?" I asked.

"I liked holding you in my arms on the carousel as well."

"Yeah until I almost ruined it. I thought I was going to lose my lunch." I laughed.

"What was your favorite part?"

"I really liked it all, even getting woke up by Em singing Spice Girls." I yawned.

"I can't believe I missed that. Well, let's go to sleep we have school." he kissed me goodnight before we both fell asleep.

________________________________________________________________________________________

*dodging the cream pies*

Okay I know kind of short. I got to like 2000 words and deleted it all on purpose, trust me it was so for the better, because it kind of sucked. This is not my favorite chapter in fact I wouldn't blame anyone for saying it sucked too I was in a hurry and I have never set foot in Washington so I had to look up what you do in Washington. I don't know what I was thinking doing the whole road trip thing, and before anyone says anything about time, I have no idea how long it takes to get from Forks to Bothel or Spokane so I just went with what I thought. In the next chapter we are going to find out Gumdrop's sex. I asked for 75 reviews and only got 73 but I have over 50 favs and alerts so I know people are reading it. If you want to find out if Gumdrop is going to be a girl or boy on Saturday then I want at least 90 reviews by then please. I know I am a review slut, but hey what can you do? Again review if you want to know the sex on Saturday. -Ashley


	17. Ch17: Gumdrop is

Disclaimer: I don't own it the wonderful Stephanie is the master mind.

Alright my heart is breaking hardly anyone is reviewing.

So I have had complaints about grammar and spelling so I asked my secret agent best fan fic friend V (Tink love) to be my beta. So this chapter is for you lady, thanks so much.

Chapter 17: Gumdrop is...

Exams were finally over but not before thoroughly kicking my ass. I managed to get passing scores in each one due to my phenomenal tutor/fiancé. I think I might have slept a total of four hours every night before going to school to sit through essays and multiple choice questions.

"Good morning baby." Edward yawned wrapping his arms around me.

"Morning." I said curtly.

"You're tired aren't you?"

"What do you think Edward?" I snapped.

"I am tired so I know you must be exhausted. Why don't you jump in the shower and I will make you some breakfast?" he offered.

"I want chocolate waffles." I kissed him before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

We only had nine days till graduation, and only two days left of school. Exams were over and I couldn't have been happier. I was more than ready to get out of school.

News about the engagement had spread a lot quicker than I hoped. The Tuesday we had gotten back to school after the road trip, there were already rumors that my mother had forced Edward into proposing because of the baby. Another ridiculous rumor was started about a week later that I was faking the pregnancy because I wanted to trap him. I tried not to let it faze me but it was difficult when people would walk up and put their hand on my stomach to make sure it wasn't a bag of flour. My bump was noticeable and seemed to grow just a bit every day and it didn't go unnoticed.

I was more than ready to walk across that stage and get my diploma. Edward had been talking to the coaches about taking the open position next year and they thought it was wonderful. What with him being on the basket ball, baseball, soccer, and football was persistent on getting this job and taking time off from school, and I wanted to let him do what he wanted.

I took a quick shower and headed downstairs to find Edward waiting at the table with a stack of waffles and orange juice. My stomach growled as I sat down.

"God it smells so good, thank you." I said as I stabbed into a couple and set them on my plate.

"Any thing for you babe." he chuckled as I stuffed my first fork-full into my mouth.

In first period we were given a sheet of paper. "Okay seniors for the next two days you will be taking this sheet around to each person listed and get them signed. It's just to insure that you don't owe money to the school before you take off. Tomorrow instead of coming here you will complete your list and as soon as you're finished take it to the Miss. Cope and your dismissed forever." Mrs. Minerva said. "Now Graduation is next Friday so from Monday to Wednesday you will meet at the gym around eight in the morning for practice. It's been a wonderful year and I am proud of each and every one of you."

The remainder of the day passed by in a blur, but before I knew it we were heading home.

"So I talked with Coach Nickles and he said that if I wanted to position I could have it." Edward smiled.

"Edward that's fantastic."

"I know I have a meeting in July with the school board and I will sign a three year contract."

"I thought you just wanted to take a year off?" I asked.

"That was the plan. I figured I have the rest of my life for college, I really want this job and if anything happens we always have my trust."

"I just want you to be happy Edward."

"This job means that I am providing for my family, baby, and that makes me happy." he lifted my hand to his lips for a quick kiss.

______________________________Graduation Day_____________________________________________

"I told Alice I wasn't wearing this." I growled pulling the green and white striped dress over my head.

Alice insisted that I wear a dress like her and Rose for graduation. I agreed until she pulled the hideous dress out of the bag. It was ugly and even though my robe would cover it there was no way in hell I was wearing it.

"What are you going to wear baby?" Edward asked calmly.

I walked to my closet and pulled all of the dresses out. I slipped a lavender sundress over my head but it wouldn't go past my bump. "Damn it." I muttered as I took it off, grabbed a cream colored halter and pulled it on… It was tight on my stomach but I needed an opinion. "How does this look?" I turned to Edward.

"Is there a correct answer to that?" he asked seriously.

"Well, none of my dresses fit me anymore, none of my clothes are fitting to tell you the truth." I cried tearing the dress off my body.

"Baby your pregnant, we need to get you some looser clothes."

"How is that supposed to help me right now we have to be at the school in an hour." I yelled.

"Babe calm down it will be fine you look great in anything you could always go naked under the robe." he joked.

"Get out." I growled.

"Wait, what?" he asked seriously.

"I said get out of the bedroom I need some time to figure this out and you joking isn't helping me one bit." tears were running down my face and I didn't even care to wipe them away.

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't mean anythin-"

"I know Edward it's just my hormones, please just go see if my mom is ready or something and let me calm down." I pleaded.

He didn't say anything instead he just kissed my lips and walked out the door. I stood in the closet for a couple of minutes, about ready to just forget getting dressed and skipping graduation all together. There was a knock on the door and my blood boiled.

"Edward damn it I told you I just need a few minutes of peace and quiet." I screamed.

"Honey it's me can I come in?" my mother asked guardedly.

"Yeah sorry come in."

"Edward told me you were having issues finding something to wear." she stated.

"Yeah I don't have anything my fat ass will fit in." I snapped.

"Well, calm down I bought you something I was going to give it to you to wear to your baby shower but now seems like the perfect time." she held out a garment bag and unzipped it pulling out a beautiful maternity dress.

"Oh mom." I gasped. It was a dark blue spaghetti strapped sundress with white polka dots on the skirt.

"Here let me help you get ready." she lifted it over my arms.

The dress fit me perfectly accentuating my bump like all maternity clothes do and hanging just above the knee.

"Okay I am going to go pick up Hal and Phil and we will see you there." she hugged me. "I am so proud of you honey and I know your father is too." she whispered.

"Thank you so much it means a lot. Drive safe and can you tell Edward he can come back up?"

"Of course honey." she kissed my cheek and left.

I heard Edward walk into the room while I was in the closet finding shoes. "Bella?" he asked softly.

"Hang on." I called slipping on a pair of white flats and walking out.

Edward inhaled sharply and walked over to me. "God you're so beautiful." he breathed pulling me into his arms and kissing me passionately. Our tongues collided and I felt the familiar jolt of electricity straight to my core.. I ground my hips into his and felt him stiffen against my stomach.

"Bella." he moaned pulling away.

"Edward, I want you." I whispered in his ear.

He tilted my face up but didn't kiss me. "Bella we are going to be late."

"Not if we make it quick." I pulled my underwear off and unbuttoned his pants. As soon as I lowered his boxers he hiked up my dress and sat me on the dresser. Before I could even blink he entered me swiftly causing the both of us to moan loudly.

"Oh god baby, you're so tight. I love you." he groaned against my lips as his thrusts became more forceful.

"I love you too." I moaned shakily.

He was thrusting into me with so much force I could hear the dresser hitting the wall but I didn't care if we knocked a damn whole in it. I was getting what I wanted and I couldn't be happier.

"I'm not going to last long." he moaned loudly as he placed a hand over my clit rubbing hard.

"Me neith- UNGOD-IMCOMING!" I shrieked as my muscles started contracting. Edward followed right after yelling my name before collapsing against my shoulder.

"Thank you. Best graduation gift ever." I gasped trying to catch my breath.

"Likewise, Thank you." he smiled against my skin.

"We need to get going." I whispered.

He helped me down from the dresser and pulled his pants up. "We are defiantly doing that again." he said pointing to the dresser.

"Maybe tonight." I went to the bathroom to clean myself up. After putting on a pair of clean underwear we headed downstairs. I stopped short seeing that there were four people huddled in the living room.

"What in the hell are you guys doing here?" I gasped. 'Maybe they didn't hear anything, yeah defiantly didn't hear anything.' I thought.

"Well, we thought maybe you guys would like to ride together to graduation." Alice answered. It was clear she was trying to suppress her laughter.

"Yeah, we came over and Renee let us in. She said that Bella was upset and that you two should be coming shortly." Emmettwiggled his eyebrows.

'So much for not hearing.' I turned bright red and buried my head in Edward's chest.

"Well, from what we heard, Bella is feeling better." Jasper laughed.

"Yeah it was nice of you to warn us that you were coming. We didn't know how long we were going to have to wait." Emmett snorted. Rose being the traitor bitch burst out laughing instead of slapping him.

"Well, Emmett what can I say Edward knew just what to do, to make me feel better." I heard someone say 'Wait that was me? Where in the hell did that come from? Post coital confidence.'

Everyone looked at me with the same shocked expression I am sure I was wearing on my face before they all started laughing.

"Okay, embarrass the pregnant girl. Do you want to graduate or not? Let's go." I growled leading the way to my Denali.

An hour and a half later we were declared the Forks High graduating class of 2009, caps were being tossed in every direction but all I cared about was finding Edward. I walked passed Rose and Emmett in a heavy make out session before I felt some one tap my shoulder.

"I've been look-." I realized the tapper wasn't Edward. "Coley oh my god what are you doing here?" I squealed throwing my arms around my best friend.

"Due to freak weather conditions they decided to have graduation a couple of days early so mom and dad decided to send me early so I could make it to yours." she answered. "I'm surprised you didn't know, I stayed at Alice's last night and I rode with her over to your house. We decided to surprise you after graduation so I rode with your mom here."

"I am so glad you're here." tears were streaming down my face.

"Don't cry B. Let me feel your baby bump." she lifted my robe up. "Aww hello baby Aiden I am aunt Coley and you are going to be so spoiled." she cooed rubbing small circles around my belly button.

"Cole we don't know what gumdrop is we won't find out till tomorrow." I said.

"BELLA SWAN GET YOUR PREGNANT ASS OVER HERE AND SHOW SOME LOVE!" Emmett screamed pulling me into a hug.

"Well I saw you earlier but you were busy eating Rose's face." I giggled as he sat me back on my feet. "Have you seen Edward?"

"He is with his parents." Rose smiled before hugging me. "I am so glad to finally be over this shit."

"Me too." I laughed. "Oh I should introduce you to my friend Coley."

"We already met when she got to Alice's last night." Rose said.

"Yeah, Cole you are so lucky you went with Renee because Edward was making Bella feel all better when we walked into the house." Emmett laughed Rose finally came to her senses and smacked him in the head.

"Shut up Em." I growled, my face resembling a stop sign.

"Sorry Bells." he pouted.

"Well, the only person I haven't met is Edward." Coley smiled.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem now." Alice squealed before wrapping her arms around me, behind her was the entire Cullen family.

I walked over to Edward. "Coley this is my Edward." I said putting my hand on his chest. "Edward this is Coley."

"Nice to finally meet you." Edward said.

"Same here. You were right Alice, total fox."

"Coley!" I yelled. "Lay off he is mine."

"I know I know, besides Eric and I are still dating." she rolled her eyes.

"Bella, congratulations." Esme said as she hugged me.

"Thank you so much."

"Bella, Edward I am so proud of you! come here." Renee cried putting her arms around the both of us.

"Thanks mom."

"Hey is everyone going to Ben's house for his grad party tomorrow night?" Alice asked.

"I didn't know there was a party."

"Ben's parents are going out of town so he decided to throw a party. Bella you have to come, you only graduate once." she pouted.

"Of course I will. It's Ben Cheney how crazy can it be?" I laughed.

"Okay people, Phil and I want to invite you all to the diner for dinner..." Hal said. "Bring your families."

Two hours later I could barely keep my eyes open. Coley had been in Forks for less than twenty four hours and Alice already had her in the mix of wedding plans. Phil had pulled me aside and told me that he and Hal were going to take my mother on a vacation in Cabo for a week to celebrate life. They were leaving Monday and wouldn't be back until the following Tuesday.

Edward had to practically carry me up to the bedroom and literally dress me for bed before I passed out in exhaustion.

"Bella wake up baby we're going to be late for our appointment." Edward shook my arm.

I jumped up immediately. "I'm up."

"Someone is ready to find out what our gumdrop will be." he chuckled.

I ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower. "Edward come take a shower with me so we can save time." I called.

"Yes ma'am." he laughed taking his boxers off.

I stripped quickly and jumped in the shower brushing my teeth while shampooing my hair.

"Babe we have time, you don't have to be in such a hurry."

"Edward shut up. I am excited, let me be excited."

Twenty minutes later we were sitting in the familiar exam room waiting for Maggie.

"So what do you want?" I asked bouncing up and down.

"I really don't mind as long as the baby is healthy." he answered.

"Come on Edward."

"A girl."

"A girl? What happened to men all ways wanting a little boy to carry on the family legacy?"

"You asked I answered, I want a little girl. What about you?"

"A boy, with your hair. I heard boys are easier and Alice has kind of gotten me excited about the whole gumdrop being an Aiden thing."

The door opened. "Top o' the mornin to yah." Maggie smiled. "Look at that bump, gumdrop is going to be a big baby I can tell you now so don't plan on a natural birth."

"Stop Maggie you're scaring me." I laughed pulling my shirt up to my breast.

"Okay, let's get to it." she squirted the warm jelly on me and turned the monitor on. As soon as she placed the tool to my stomach she gasped.

"What?" Edward and I both yelled.

"Oh my god."

"Maggie what is it?" Edward stood up.

"You're having a boy, and two girls." she smiled. "I don't know how we missed the other two fetuses in the last ultrasound but we did."

"What?" I cried.

"Triplets?" Edward gasped before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he hit the floor.

"Edward?" I called sitting up.

"What is it baby?" he wrapped his arms around me.

I realized that I was still in my bed, in my pajamas. "Oh god I had the weirdest dream ever."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, we woke up and went to see Maggie to find out what we are having and she told us that we were having triplets."

"That's ridiculous baby there is only one gumdrop in your belly." he chuckled.

"I know it was so weird, then you passed out." I laughed.

"Well, I can't say that wouldn't happen in real life. Triplets?"

"I don't know. What time is it?"

"Eight, we still have an hour before our appointment."

"Let's get ready and I will make you some eggs." I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. "Take a shower with me."

"Yes ma'am." he chuckled.

After our shower I got dressed and went downstairs to start breakfast. My mother had decided to stay at Hal and Phil's so we were alone again and we were to meet everyone at the diner after our appointment.

I mixed the eggs with a few spices and put them in the skillet before starting the toast. "God it smells so good." Edward said pulling me into his arms and kissing me.

"So do you." I kissed him back.

I don't think either of us even tasted the food before we rushed out of the house and to the doctor's office.

Maggie was waiting in the exam room. "Hello lovelies. Are we excited?" she smiled.

"Of course." I sat on the bed and pulled my shirt up.

"So what do we think our little gumdrop is?"

"Alice is adamant on it being an Aiden, and when we were talking about names as soon as Edward said Aiden, I felt the flutters. I think it's a boy..."

"What about you Edward?" she asked.

"A girl." he said hopefully.

"You're betting against Alice?" she laughed.

"Yeah yeah yeah." he chuckled.

"Okay well here goes." she squirted the gel on my stomach and got the tool out.

She was quiet for a couple of minutes and I looked at the screen to see that there was in fact only one baby.

"Are you ready?"

"Yep."

"Okay you see that right there?" she pointed to the screen.

"Uh huh."

"That means that gumdrop is a.............."

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Ha cliffy... Okay so the damn document manager was down forever yesterday so no chapter yesterday and then when it finally comes back up I realize that I lost half of my chapter, I didn't get the review I asked for so I decided not to let you know what our gumdrop is going to be. Serves you right huh? Maybe you will find out by Tuesday if you show me some love. I am not going to give a number because that obviously doesn't work. -ashley


	18. Authors Note

**Okay first let me say I am sorry that you thought this was a chapter when in fact it is not. I have had writers block for the past week and I didn't want to let everyone down. I might not of been able to write a chapter for this story but I started a new story and I already have pre written 7 chapters. Something I should of done for this story before posting. **

**I would really appreciate it if you would take a peek at my new story and tell me what you think.**

**I will try to finish and update the chapter for this story and have it out by Monday but I don't want to make any promises.**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed for this story and I just want you to know I am not giving up on it, just taking a wee break.**

**Again please take a peak at my new story and review to let me know what you think.**

**Easier To Lie **

Summary: I, Bella Swan am in love with my best friend Edward Cullen, but everything changed that fateful night. One year later Bella got reunited with her past. Will the two find their way back to each other? or is there just too much in the way. All human E&B Lemons!

**Love Ashley.**


	19. Ch 19 The sex of gumdrop

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Holy shit balls she is alive. Yes I am alive here is the chapter everyone is waiting for the sex of gumdrop. I know you guys are probably pissed off because it took so long and I know it's on the short side but here it is. **

**Please look at the authors note at the end I need some advice pretty please.**

**Chapter 19: The sex of gumdrop**

EPOV:

"EDWARD CULLEN STOP SUCKING FACE WITH BELLA AND GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Alice screeched from downstairs.

"No don't go yet, please." Bella whispered against my lips.

Today was the day of the baby shower. We decided to throw the baby shower and the bridal shower together because Bella didn't want two parties. It took a lot of convincing to get Alice to agree, but we managed.

I kissed my gorgeous fiancé one more time before pulling away. "Babe, I have to go help hang those streamers or she is going to have my head."

"I know, I will be down in a second, I have to fix my hair." Bella laughed rubbing her baby bump.

She had been worrying about how big she was getting and we hadn't been intimate in a couple of weeks. I tried to convince her that I thought she was absolutely breathtaking, and it was true. She had the pregnancy glow and the mid sized bump, that is to be expected at twenty three weeks, but she didn't feel comfortable and I gave her the space she asked for.

"I love you." I kissed her once more before leaning down and kissing her round stomach. "And I love you, too." I felt something thump against my lips and I jumped back.

"What the hell was that?" I asked touching my lips softly.

"You felt it?" Bella asked.

"Um yeah." I chuckled before leaning back down. "Alright son, chill out. Don't make me come in there."

"Edward!" Bella scolded smacking the top of my head. "Don't talk to him like that, he can hear everything."

"Sorry Bella. Sorry Aiden." I kissed both her lips and her stomach before turning for the door.

"Tell psycho pixie I will be down in a second." she smiled and it took my breath away.

I made my way downstairs and immediately dreaded deciding to go help. "Ali, don't you think you're going a little over board?"

"No, why?" she pouted.

"Oh I don't know, there aren't that many people coming and you have streamers and balloons hanging over absolutely everything." I chuckled.

"Hey! This has to be magical for the both of you and it's a baby shower. Be glad I let you guys stay. Now come over here and help me hang these balloons."

She handed me half a dozen baby blue balloons and I remembered when we found out the sex of the baby.

"_That means gumdrop is…" Maggie paused for a little dramatic effect._

"_Come on Maggie tell us." Bella pouted._

"_A boy."_

_Both Bella and I gasped simultaneously._

"_A boy, Edward. You're going to have a son." Bella turned away from the computer screen to look up at me. _

_There were tears in her eyes that mirrored my own. I leaned down to kiss her softly. _

"_Aiden Charles Cullen." she whispered against my lips before giggling._

"_What?" I asked pulling back._

"_Oh the guppies, every time you or I say his name, I feel the guppies." she laughed._

"_Aiden Charles Cullen." I whispered before kissing her stomach not realizing until it was too late that Maggie hadn't wiped the goo off._

"_Okay kid, here are some pictures, I took the liberty of circling the sex for you." Maggie handed us a couple of copies of the sonogram. Immediately a plan started forming._

"_Hey Maggie?" I asked._

"_Yep?"_

"_You don't happen to have any copies of sonograms of baby girls do you?" _

"_Yeah why?" she asked her brows furrowing._

"_Because I want to play a little joke on Alice, the all foreseeing pixie." I smiled._

"_That is brilliant Edward." Bella laughed._

_After leaving the doctor's office, we headed over to the diner to meet with everyone. They were so excited so we all decided to celebrate together once we found out._

_Before the car was even in park, Bella's door flew open and our little pixie friend squealed. "Oh my god! Someone tell me now before I lose it."_

"_Alice… wait until we get inside, please." Bella said nicely._

"_But Bella." she pouted._

"_Don't but Bella me, get your ass in the diner. Edward and I will be there in a second." Bella snapped._

"_Fine." Alice sulked all the way inside._

"_Are you ready to fake everyone out?" I asked._

"_Yep, I can't wait to see her face." Bella laughed._

_We walked in to find everyone including my parents. They all looked really excited, but were able to contain it in a very mature manner. Alice on the other hand was bouncing in her seat like a jackhammer. Jasper had his hand on her shoulder, but it was doing no good._

"_Okay so everyone knows that we went to find out what we are having." Bella started. "Here are the pictures." she handed the fake sonograms to my mother._

"_Carlisle, what with you being a doctor I am sure that you can inform everyone what we are having." she added._

_My mom handed him the pictures and he studied them for a grand total of two seconds before exclaiming. "IT'S A GIRL!"_

_Everyone gasped, except for Alice. "What the fuck? No, there has to be a mistake. N,. Carlisle look at it again."_

"_Alice, darling, I am looking at a baby without a penis. It is definitely a girl." he laughed._

"_Congratulations." everyone said as they hugged Bella and I._

_Alice was mumbling under her breath about calling Maggie for another sonogram._

_I felt Bella bury her face in my chest and shake with silent laughter._

"_You better stop it before they catch on." I whispered suppressing my own chuckles_

After a couple of hours we gave up and told the truth. Alice immediately started planning the baby shower. I never expected this monstrosity though. The room was covered in blue streamers, and balloons. A giant table under the window contained a five tier thing they called a diaper cake, cupcakes. Alice wanted a huge sheet cake with an edible copy of the last sonogram, but Bella refused stating that no one was eating her baby. They compromised on the cupcakes.

After climbing back down the ladder, Alice forced me to help her and Rose carry all of the food into the living room. The guest list only included Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Hal, Phil, Coley, Angela, Ben and my parents, so I had no clue why we needed so much. There were egg salad sandwiches, three different kinds of chips, barbeque chicken, potato salad, baked beans, green bean salad, hotdogs, hamburgers, and these things called pinwheels..

"Alice, why didn't we just order a couple of pizzas there are only like eleven people invited.?" I asked her.

"Because Bella was craving everything on the menu." she smiled.

"Is that a problem Edward?" Bella asked from the stair way.

"No baby, I was just wondering why there was so much." I walked over and kissed her softly.

"Okay, Rose is in the kitchen with your mom and Esme. Jasper and Emmett should be back from picking up your gift. Angela and Ben just called and they will be here in a minute. Are you getting exited?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, the place looks awesome, thank you so much Alice." Bella cried hugging my little pixie friend.

"Oh your more than welcome, sweetie don't cry." Alice laughed wiping her eyes. "If you cry, I cry."

"Sorry, just give me a second." Bella choked wiping her eyes.

The doorbell rang and Alice demanded Bella and I to go open the door together. Emmett and Jasper carried in two large boxes.

"What's up Belly Ball?" Emmett sat the present on the table.

"I'm good Em, how are you?"

"Waiting patiently for my little baby nephew to come on out so that I can teach him how to kill some zombies."

"Em, you do realize that Aiden is going to be a baby for a while don't you?" Bella laughed.

"Yeah, but the younger he learns, the better he will be." Emmett explained.

"Okay before you go making my son a zombie hunting prodigy, I think you should wait for him to be able to at least hold his head up on his own." I laughed at Bella's sarcasm.

"Deal." Emmett smiled.

___________________________BPOV_______________________________________________________

I am a fat ugly blob. No matter what Edward says, I can't believe that he would think that I am beautiful. My stomach sticks almost straight out. Poor Aiden is already taking up so much room, I am scared to think about how it's going to be for the next three months.

I can't let Edward touch me because I am scared that he is going to be disgusted. He tells me all the time that I am beautiful, but he hasn't seen the disgusting stretch marks that have already decided to make a presence on my body.

My breast hurt all the time. My lower back is on fire. My feet swell up so badly that I am stuck in slippers most of the time.

But it is all worth it. In three short months we will be welcoming our beautiful baby boy into the world. An innocent child that won't know right from wrong. A little boy that will be completely dependent on the two of us.

Before all of that though I am going to become Bella Cullen. We only had two weeks until the wedding and I was starting to get nervous. I couldn't even let Edward see me naked and we were getting married. It was to be expected that we were going to make love the night we got married, but I just didn't know how I was going to get over my insecurities.

I decided after the shower I was going to sit and have a talk with Edward about my feelings. If he wanted to postpone the wedding I would be heartbroken, but also I would understand his reasons behind wanted to postpone.

"Belly, are you alright?" Emmett shook my arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine Em. I just spaced out for a minute." I blushed.

"Are you alright, baby?" Edward kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, so when are we going to get this party started Ali?"

"In a second." she answered.

Two hours later we had played every baby shower game imaginable. Including an absolutely disgusting one that involved diapers and candy bars.

Everyone gathered in the living room to eat the feast that was prepared. I had been craving cook out food for the past week but unfortunately Forks weather wouldn't allow. Edward to spark up the barbeque. I tried convincing him to bring the grill inside, but he wouldn't budge.

Biting into the barbeque chicken I thought I was either going to die or cum. "MMMmmm." I moaned closing my eyes and chewing slowly.

I heard a couple of snickers and opened my eyes to find everyone in the room looking at me and laughing silently.

"Eww Bells... I already heard you and Edward making babies, I don't need a reminder." Emmett laughed.

"Oh shut up Em. You don't understand how bad I have wanted this chicken." I said before biting into the delicious poultry again.

"You just wait. I hope Rose has weird cravings for shit like peanut butter and pickles." I laughed.

"Well, it's going to be a while before we think about that. Little Aiden will be enough for everyone." Rose said.

"Hey, have you ever tried peanut butter and pickles?" Emmett asked.

"No." the whole room answered.

"I think I want to try it."

"Emmett if you put a pickle covered in peanut butter anywhere near your mouth, I am not kissing you for three weeks." Rose warned.

"Aww, come on babe, just one little taste?" he pouted.

I could see that neither was going to budge so I stood up. "Emmett can you help me grab some more plates?"

"Sure." he stood up.

"Bella Swan-soon-to-be-Cullen if you let him try that nasty concoction so help me." Rose fumed.

"Rose get over it, at least if he does it now, he can brush his teeth. Would you rather him surprise you?"

"God, Bells what are you going to do when Aiden asks you if he can drink on his sixteenth birthday?" Rose snapped. "Okay honey, as long as you do it under my supervision." she said trying to imitate my voice.

"Absolutely not! There is a difference between underage drinking and peanut butter and pickles. You might not realize this, but one is illegal and the other is just disgusting." I laughed grabbing Emmett's arm and leading him to the kitchen.

"Hey Bells." he whispered.

"Yep?"

"Do you think you could adopt me?"

"What?"

"You're going to be an awesome mom. I'm just kidding."

I grabbed the peanut butter and pickles. "So do you want this on bread or just as is?" I asked him.

"Hmmm, as is. I want the full experience."

I plopped a glob of peanut butter on the end of a pickle spear and held it up to his face. "Here you go bub."

Instead of taking the pickle from me he bit the end of it off and chewed slowly. It was quiet for a little while and his face showed absolutely no emotion.

"Em?" I asked.

He held a finger up asking for another second and swallowed. "That was not half bad. You should try it Bells."

"Absolutely not." I said throwing the pickle in the garbage and turning to walk out the door.

"Come on Bells, I am positive that Aiden will love this."

"No Emmett." I laughed.

"What's so funny baby?" Edward asked as I sat down beside him on the couch.

"Oh Emmett thought that the pickle peanut butter concoction was yummy and then tried to convince me that Aiden would love it."

"Oh, did you try it?"

"No." I giggled. "That is so disgusting, I would never try it."

"Alright peeps, lets open some presents." Alice called from the gift table.

We got a lot of stuff things that we needed, others we didn't know we needed. Emmett begged me to let him try out the nose bulb thing that came inside a kit with little clippers, and other baby grooming devices.

"Come on Bella let me try the booger sucker. That's the reason why I got you the kit." he pouted.

"There is not a chance in hell you are sticking something intended for my son up your nose Em." I said putting the kit behind my back for safe keeping.

"Okay Bella Edward, Carlisle and I brought you something ,but we couldn't bring it in until now. If you will come out on the porch." Esme stood up and led the way.

On the porch was a dark blue crib. "Is that my crib?" Edward asked.

"Yep, we still had it in the attic and when we found out you were having a boy, I refurbished it for you." she answered.

I walked over to the crib and ran my hand on the polished edge. "Thank you so much Esme." I sniffled.

"You're welcome honey. We thought it would be nice for Aiden to have Edward's old crib, keep it as a family heirloom."

After a few more hours, a couple of more games and more cupcakes then we could stomach, we said goodbye to the family and Phil helped Edward carry the crib up to the nursery. My mother had bought us a beautiful bassinet so that Aiden could sleep in our room until he was a little bit older.

We hadn't decided on the theme yet so the room just consisted of an empty crib and boxes of stuff.

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay so I need some ideas for baby themes seeing as I have absolutely no idea seeing as I have no babies of my own other than my two stories.**

**Okay please put ideas in your review. I love you guys so much and I am going to try a wee bit harder I think I might be over that little well huge writers block. **

**Sorry it took so damn long for an update. Love Ashley**

**P.S. V I totally checked and rechecked for the bold print thanks so much I love you too.**


	20. Ch20: Gumdrop's room

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

**Okay who is awesome? Each and everyone of you I finally reached 100 reviews and it only took me 19 chapters. Thank you so much everyone.**

**This chapter is kind of short but I needed a filler chapter. I want to thank JoyeeeJoyous for the idea on the theme.**

Chapter 20:

Edward and I decided to start decorating the nursery a week before the wedding. We still had no clue what the theme would be, so we figured we would just walk into a store and it would come to us. I woke up early and for once was exited to go shopping. I know big shocker there.

"Edward babe, wake up." I whispered against his chest.

"Hmm, two more minutes." He grumbled squeezing me tighter.

"No baby I am really excited, please can we get ready." I whined patting his chest roughly.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my fiancé, Bella Swan?" he sat straight up and looked me in the eyes seriously.

"Shut up and please don't ever tell Alice. I cringe just thinking about what she would do to me." I whispered melodramatically.

"Fine let's get ready to go shopping for Aiden." He leaned over pulling my shirt up and blowing raspberries on my stomach. "You're so beautiful."

My insecurities were still there, but I could feel the wall coming down slowly. I started out wearing shorts in front of Edward and just the night before we took a shower together. I kept waiting for him to see the two new stretch marks that maimed my poor stomach and find me disgusting, but he didn't. Instead he knelt down in the shower and kissed the ugly little marks whispering his love for myself and our son.

"You're so handsome. Stop trying to distract me and let's go please." I stuck my bottom lip out.

"Are you saying that you distractible?"

"Edward, please I really want to go shopping." I whined.

"Alright babe. Get dressed and I will make some breakfast." he said jumping off the bed and pulling a pair of jeans on.

"Can't we just run by Burger King? Aiden really wants some hashbrowns and an egg and cheese croissant."

"Sure babe."

I brushed my teeth and pulled my hair into a messy bun on the top of my head before finding something to wear. It was a rare sunny day in Forks so I decided on a thin cotton maternity sundress and a pair of flipflops.

"Okay let's go." I grabbed my purse and pulled him down the stairs.

"You know the stores are going to still be there when we get there, right? No need to rush." Edward chuckled.

"Oh I could care less about the stores at this moment; I am dying for some hashbrowns and grape jelly."

Edward grimaced and held the door open for me. "I love you and your crazy cravings baby."

"I love you too. I will love you more if you can get us there before breakfast is over." I kissed him and put my seatbelt on.

Edward and I made it to Burger King with only two minutes to spare, he jumped out of the car and hurried inside to order the food. I got out of the car slowly as to not have a Bella moment and hurt myself. Pregnancy did no good for my clumsiness.

"Bella Swan." I heard someone call my name.

Turning around I found none other than Jessica Stanley.

Mother fucker. "What?" I asked rudely.

She walked up to me with the biggest smile on her face. Truthfully it scared the shit out of me.

"How are you? You're getting so big. I heard that you and Edward were getting married this month. I can't believe it. Are you having a boy or a girl or did you not want to find out?" she rambled.

"Jessica, please leave me alone. I have nothing to say to you." I sneered.

"Bella, did Aaron tell you that she saw me? Bella, I am sorry I just let Lauren control my life and I made mistakes."

"Okay it's Alice, she did tell me that she saw you. Like I said, I have nothing to say to you. If you will excuse me I need to get inside, my fiancé is waiting for me."

I turned to leave but she grabbed my arm. "Bella, I really am sorry."

"Let go of me right now Jessica." I growled. Where in the hell is Edward? I thought to myself.

She didn't let go of my arm, instead her grip tightened a little bit. "No Bella, I want to make things right with us. Please."

I pulled my arm out of her grasp. "Don't fucking touch me ever again. Stay the hell away from me. I don't forgive you Jessica, you were wrong, you need to respect my opinion." I walked away from her and right before I entered the building she called.

"Okay Bella, call me some time."

Delusional much?

I quickly found Edward at a booth with our food. "What took you so long?" he asked putting a straw in my orange juice and handing to me.

"Oh, Jessica stopped me." I answered casually.

Edward's eyes widened. "What?"

"Don't worry she didn't do anything, she kind of just wanted us to be bestest friends."

"Yeah, like that will happen." he laughed. "Okay eat up, we have shopping to do."

Twenty minutes later, we pulled into Babies R'us parking lot. As soon as we entered the store, I found a beautiful crib set. It was a light blue with sea life. "This is the theme."

"What theme are we talking about here?" he asked picking it up and inspecting a seahorse.

"Beach themed. I have tons of shells in a box in the basement from my vacation to Florida with my parents a few years back. We can take regular picture frames and hot glue them around the edges." I already started planning.

"I like it. My mom has a couple of lighthouse knickknacks that she doesn't use anymore."

"It's perfect. The colors will match the crib and everything. Now we have to pick paint." I started mentally going through color swatches in my mind.

"Well, how about seafoam green?" Edward asked.

"That's perfect! I am going to call Alice and have her meet us here to help." I dialed the number.

"Yellow?"

"Yellow?" I asked confused.

"Just kidding. What can I do for you on this bright and sunny day my deary?" Alice laughed.

"Well, we are at Babies R'us and we need some help."

"Oooh, did you pick a theme finally?" she asked excitedly.

"In fact we did, we are going with a beach theme."

"Oh my gosh! I can see it already. I will be there as soon as I can." she said.

"Okay we will be here." I laughed.

"So I take it Alice is excited?" Edward chuckled.

"Of course. She'll be here in a little. Do you want to look at some stuff?"

"It couldn't hurt to get some more clothes and diapers. Let's go look at the clothes first, so Alice won't have a say." he grabbed my hand and led me to the itty bitty baby clothes.

For almost an hour we loaded the cart with onesies, bibs, socks, shoes, shirts, pants, and everything else. I got a text from Alice saying that she was ten minutes away. We rushed to the check out to purchase the clothes and Edward rushed them out to the car so she wouldn't see that we shopped without her.

I walked over to the car seats, Edward and I had decided that we would buy one for each car, including my mother's because it would be too much hassle to transfer them. I found a cute red one that matched my car and a green one for my mother's.

"I like the blue one." Edward said behind me causing me to jump. "Sorry baby, I thought you saw me."

"It's fine. I already picked out one for my car and my mom's." I breathed.

"Okay let me load them in the car and we will meet Alice in the decor."

Alice was able to find us some really cute beach toys to hang on the walls and a couple of pictures of beaches. We went to Home Depot and found a beautiful bluish green paint.

"I think you should do the base boards white and then the top half this color to give off the sand look." Alice said.

"I like your thinking. After we leave here, all we have to do is hit the furniture store. Care to join us?" I asked her.

"You don't even have to ask." she jumped up and down excitedly.

I wasn't happy with any of the nursery furniture, so we decided to get pieces that we liked. Edward found a nice chocolate brown love seat that would fit perfectly under some built in shelves and a round wicker table that matched. Alice took off on her own for a few minutes, while we gave the store the address to deliver the stuff.

"Oh man Bella you have to see this dresser I found, you are going to love love love it." she squealed pulling me away.

"Okay if you slow down I am positive it will still be there." I laughed.

"Wait until you see it, you are going to have a cow, or an Aiden." she said. "Alright look at it." she pointed.

It was a beautiful dark brown and white dresser that would match perfectly with the other furniture we had already picked out.

"I know you won't have room with everything else for a changing table so you can just get one of those little mats on the top of this." she whispered running her hand across the wood.

"I love it Alice! Thank you so much, the nursery is going to be perfect." I hugged her.

That night we stayed up and painted, we only had a few days before the wedding and I was excited. Edward and I weren't planning on going on a honey moon, but we were going to a nice hotel in Seattle for a couple of days. I had picked out my dress, a dark red empire waist maternity dress with orange and yellow beads sewn into the bodice.

Edward instead of wearing a tux decided on a pair of beige pants and an orange button up**. (You might want to reword this)**Alice threw a fit because we weren't going formal, but I insisted that I wanted my wedding to be casual.

Coley hadn't called me for a couple of days, so I decided that I would call her when I woke up the next day.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Hello, I am calling to speak with my best friend; she comes to town and then falls off the face of the earth. Hmm, you might know her… she is tall, blond hair down to her ass, baby blue eyes, attitude that makes you want to kill her. Goes by Coley, ever heard of her?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes well Coley called me yesterday and said she fell in love with a guy she met at the auto shop when she went with Alice last week. She has been spending a lot of time with Jacob at his house." she played along.

"Wait, what happened to Eric?" I asked dumfounded.

"You actually believed me when I said that I was dating Eric? Ha oh man, I was kidding, we did go on like one date, but his breath stunk probably worse than Mike Newton's, so I told him I didn't want to be strapped down when I was away in college. He started dating Milinda about an hour later." she laughed.

"Okay, so Jacob?"

"Yeah, he's a mechanic up the road from your house actually. Alice needed an oil change so I went with her and we kind of hit it off. Do you mind if I invite him to the wedding?" she asked.

"Um, yeah sure." I stumbled over my sentence.

"Who are you talking to sweet cheeks?" a deep husky unfamiliar voice whispered.

"My best friend Bella. I will be in a second." Coley said. I could hear the faint sound of lips smacking together.

"Alright sweet cheeks, I think I will let you get back to your stud muffin. Make sure you use protection, don't want to end up like me."

"What pregnant and about to marry a major hunk? Of course I am being careful B." she laughed.

"We are setting up the nursery today, you should come by and see it later, if you're not too busy that is."

"I won't be busy. Jake really wants to meet you, so do you think that I can bring him with me?"

"Of course he needs to be best friend approved anyways."

"Yeah you kind of get a few points deducted in that. Getting knocked up and engaged before I even saw his face."

"Well you approved of him when you did meet him, so it's all good."

"Would it of changed anything if I didn't approve of him?" she asked**.**

"Absolutely not, chicka!"

"Then why should it matter if you approve of Jake or not?"

"Okay fine, I won't approve or disapprove. Be here around five, Edward is taking me out to dinner and we want to leave around six."

"See you then lady."

Edward and I set the room up casually talking about our little Aiden."I hope he looks just like you." Edward said as he put the clothes in the drawers.

"No, I want him to have your eyes and hair. He will be such a player. I can see it now, little girls calling the house asking if Aiden can come and play."

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?" he chuckled. "He is going to be one cute ass kid. With the two of us as his parents."

"God Edward, could you be anymore cocky?" I laughed.

"I guess we are just going to have to wait until October to see what he looks like."

The doorbell rang and I heard Coley call my name.

"We are up in the nursery!" I yelled.

The door opened and Coley and what I assumed was Jake entered. He was tall and very dark. I could tell that he had some form of Indian heritage in his blood. His black hair framed very dark brown eyes and I found him very cute. A perfect match for Coley.

"Oh it's so cute B, you guys did good." she gushed.

"Thanks Cole. Are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Edward asked.

"Oh yeah, Bella Edward this is my boyfriend, Jake. Jake this is my best friend in the whole world Bella and her fiancé slash baby daddy Edward."

"Hello it's nice to meet you both." Jake said shyly as he shook both of our hands.

"You too. I take it your treating my Coley very well. That is the only excuse I could come up with as the reason why she hasn't called me in three days."

"Yeah sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. As long as she is present and on time to my wedding, I hold no grudges. So where do you live Jake?"

"On the reservation a few miles away from here actually." he answered.

We talked for a little while before my stomach growled. Edward invited Jake and Coley to dinner with us but they declined saying that they already had plans.

"So I figured you would like to go eat at La Nopalera." Edward said as he held my door open.

"Sounds fantastic." I cooed.

We entered the restaurant and Tanya, the same bitch hostess, seated us on the opposite side of the restaurant. I ordered my cheese enchiladas and Edward ordered fajitas from Stacy an elderly waitress. I was glad to see that Jessica wasn't there and we were able to enjoy our meals.

The rest of the week flew by and before I knew it, it was the night before the wedding. Alice, Rose, Coley, Hal, and Phil were coming over for a sleep over and Edward was going to go stay with Emmett and Jasper. I couldn't wait to become Bella Cullen.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay like I said kind of short but I wanted to dedicate a whole chapter to the sleepover and the wedding. Hint hint that is going to be the next chapter.**

**Please review. Love Ashley**


	21. Ch21: The wedding

**Disclaimer: I own two ticket stubs to the Transformers revenge of the Fallen movie. Don't own the saga though. Shit balls.**

**Okay so the reviews aren't coming in like I hoped but what can I do? Literally if anyone has any ideas how I can magically get to like 150 reviews, if you could let me know that would be super sweet.**

**Happy 4th of July to everyone. Hope you all eat lots of..um... yummy hot dogs??? I am a vegetarian so I definitely don't do the whole BBQ thing. Any ways use sun screen if you live in Florida it's hotter then hell right now.**

**I know these chapters are coming slowly it's not that I have writers block it's just that I am addicted to writing for my second story. Easier to Lie. Please check it out and let me know what you all think.**

**Okay kids here you go the wedding.**

Chapter 21: The wedding.

The girls and feminine men decided that I was in need of some serious girl time the night before my wedding. Alice requested that we do some embarrassing karaoke after giving each other facials, manicures, and pedicures.

"Alice this feels like a sleepover someone has in junior high. Why are you enforcing all of this immature stuff on everyone?" I asked her popping a chip in my mouth.

"Because Bella, your seventeen and you can't even legally buy a pack of cigarettes and you're pregnant, so I thought that we could say goodbye to the good old days and hello to diapers and marriage life." she bounced up and down.

"Fine as long as I can sleep in my own bed, I'm good." I muttered.

"You're getting married tomorrow at noon, you actually thought I was going to force your pregnant ass to sleep on the floor with a sleeping bag?" she laughed.

"Yeah, I could totally see Bella walking all hunch backed down the make-shift isle tomorrow." Rose laughed causing everyone else to join in.

We ordered takeout from every place that would deliver and sat down for our feast. I ate a plate of vegetable lo mien from the Chinese takeout place, cheese dip and chips from the local Mexican restaurant, and a slice of desert pizza from the pizza place. We gorged ourselves on the junk food until we could barely move causing Alice to settle for a chick flick instead of karaoke.

"Alice! I really hate the Notebook." I whined.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because I have watched it one hundred times ninety nine being too many." I explained.

"Then what do you want to watch Bella?" she snapped.

"I want to watch something funny."

"Oh! I know what about Meet the Fockers?" Rose asked rummaging through the hundreds of DVD's that littered the shelves.

"Yeah!" Hal, Phil, and my mother said.

"Fine, but I get to pick the next movie and you guys can't say anything." Alice stalked over to the couch and flopped down beside me.

"Sorry Ali." I whispered.

"It's fine Bella. Are you getting excited?"

"Yeah tomorrow's the big day, any cold feet?" Rose asked.

"Are you kidding? I can't wait to become Mrs. Edward Cullen. We'll be a real family." I answered defiantly rubbing my stomach, as Aiden started kickboxing my bladder.

"Is he kicking?" Rose asked.

"Sure is. Do you want to feel him?"

"I don't know." she answered nervously.

I grabbed her hand and placed it on the top of my bump where Aiden was most active.

"It doesn't hurt you when he does that?" she asked softly.

"No but he likes to use my bladder as his own personal trampoline." I laughed. "I have to use the bathroom."

I stood up and headed up to the bathroom grabbing the house phone off its cradle on my way. I went all the way to my bathroom and locked the door behind me before dialing Edward's cell.

"Hey baby." his smooth voice answered.

"Hi." I said softly.

"What's the matter honey?"

"Nothing, I just really miss you." I choked.

Gotta love the raging hormones. Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"I miss you too babe. Please don't cry. We are going to see each other before you know it."

"I know I can't wait. I just really wanted to hear your voice." I blushed.

"Well thank you for calling me. Are you girls having fun?" he asked.

"Yeah, we did facials and our nails. Now we are watching movies because we ate too much junk food. What about you, are you having fun?"

"Oh yeah. Emmett decided to break out his old Nintendo so we are taking turns playing Mario. We ordered a couple of pizzas and Emmett decided to try to smoke a cigar resulting in him revisiting his pizza." he chuckled.

"Why did he try to smoke a cigar?" I laughed.

"He wants to be practiced for when Aiden comes because he thinks that all men light up either a pink or blue cigar when their first born is born. I told him I would much rather have one of those disgusting bubble gum cigars instead and after he got sick, he agreed."

"I see. Well I better get down there before Alice knocks the bedroom door down."

"Yeah I snuck away as well. I love you Bella Swan."

"I love you too Edward Cullen. And you do realize that's the last time you're going to be able to say that right?"

"Of course I am excited for it to be the last time."

"Me too. I will see you tomorrow."

"You too baby. Bye."

"Bye."

I hug the phone up and composed myself before heading back downstairs. Everyone was pretty engrossed in the movie, so I snuggled in between Alice and Rose.

"Did you have a nice chat?" Alice whispered.

"I-um. How did you know?" I stuttered.

"I saw you not so sneakily stealing the house phone before you went up stairs." she laughed.

"Oh I just wanted to say goodnight. Sorry."

"Don't be. I have been sending Jazz text messages all night on the fly."

"Oh and you made me feel guilty." I playfully smacked her arm.

We watched a couple of movies before Hal and Phil headed home. My mom excused herself shortly after and it was just Alice, Rose and I.

"So Rose and I got you a present that we couldn't give to you while your mother was up." Alice bounced as she pulled a box out from under the couch.

"You guys didn't need to get me anything. You already put a wedding together in such little time."

"Just open the damn present Bells." Rose demanded.

I tore the box open and pulled out a white lace baby doll. "We found it online. It's maternity so your bump will be comfy." Alice said clapping her hands excitedly.

"You guys." I blushed scarlet.

"What?" they both asked simultaneously.

I wanted to tell them that I totally didn't plan on wearing this or using it tomorrow night. Yeah I planned on having sex with Edward, but this would just put my self confidence in the gutter.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You're welcome." they both hugged me.

We stayed up late and I got to listen to funny stories about Edward from his child hood.

"In junior high we were allowed to pick our electives and Emmett thought it would be cool for the guys to take up home economics because they would get to eat." Rose laughed.

"Edward was all in, but Jasper decided he wanted to take an extra history class. What Emmett didn't consider was the first half of the semester. It's all sewing and alterations." Alice giggled.

"They have pictures of them wearing dresses while getting altered. They even have a picture of Edward with flour all over him after he and Emmett were partnered up and they got in a fight over who got to measure the vanilla." Rose added.

"Where are these pictures and how can I get a hold of them?" I laughed.

"In the year book, in the newspaper archives, on Carlisle's desk, Esme's nightstand, and my purse." Rose answered reaching for her bag.

"Why do you have them in your purse?" I asked.

"You never know when you need a little blackmail darling." she answered seriously as she pulled her wallet out and flipped it open before handing me a photo of a younger Emmett with his arm hanging over younger Edward's shoulder.

They were smiling widely at the camera and both were covered head to foot in flour. The only parts of their bodies not covered in the white powder were Edward's shining green eyes and Emmett's bright baby blues.

We laughed and talked for a while before I realized that Coley had never showed up. "Alice did you talk to Coley today?" I asked.

"No. I thought she was supposed to be here. Let me call her really quick." she said jumping up and grabbing her cell phone.

"Hello." Coley croaked through the speaker.

"Cole?"

"Alice?"

"Damn you sound like shit." Alice said.

"Yeah feel that way too."

"Did you forget about the slumber party?"

"Oh shit! I am so sorry I woke up this morning and I felt like crap, so Jacob took me to the doctor's. I have the flu."

"Are you going to make it to the wedding?" I asked.

"Yeah they put me on some antibiotics. I already feel a little bit better. I will be there, I promise B. I am so sorry that I didn't call you."

"Its fine, don't worry about it." I assured her. "Get some rest and we'll see you in the morning."

"Alright goodnight."

"Night." everyone said.

"Okay Bella I don't want you dead on your feet so go to sleep, we are waking up early to get you ready for the big I do." Alice demanded.

"Alright goodnight you guys."

"Night Bells." they said.

I cuddled up in my bed and attempted to sleep but it was too lonely. I tried to put a couple of body pillows around me, but it just wasn't the same as having Edward's arms around me. I tossed and turned for a while before giving up.

I walked downstairs and found both Alice and Rose still watching a movie. Alice turned to me.

"What is your pregnant ass doing out of bed?" she demanded.

"I can't sleep. I'm too used to sleeping with Edward." I blushed.

"Well you're not seeing him tonight so you're going to have to take the second and third bests." Rose said standing up.

"What do you mean?"

"We will sleep with you. Not in the same way that Edward does, but you know what I mean." Alice laughed.

We all cuddled on the bed together and I was tortured with the many jokes about how Edward and I have sex in the bed that they were laying on.

"Eww, to think Aiden was conceived on this very bed." Alice laughed rubbing the mattress.

"Actually it was the driver's seat of the Volvo." I blurted out before blushing.

"Awww, Bella a shotgun wedding and your first time was in the front seat of a car where you made a baby." Rose laughed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Thank you guys for being here for Edward and I." I yawned.

"Okay Prego time to go to sleep." Alice hit me with a pillow.

Soon I fell into a peaceful sleep only to be woken up with three of my best friends' cheery faces in mine.

"Today is the big day Swan." Coley said.

I jumped up. "Today is the big day." I clapped my hands before rushing to the bathroom.

"Shower and change into your robe, you have twenty minutes." Alice called through the door.

This was going to be a long three hours of torture but the outcome was totally worth it.

_______________________________EPOV_________________________________________________

"Wake up Eddie my boy. Today you become a man." Emmett bellowed.

"What time is it?" I grumbled into my pillow.

"It's ten thirty, Alice just called and informed me that everything is right on schedule. So you need to get your ass up and in the shower so you can marry your girl." he hit me on the back.

"Okay." I sat up.

I was marrying Bella today. I was going to be a husband in less than three hours.

Reality hit me like a ton of bricks, the changes that I was going to be going through in the next couple of months. I was going to have a wife after today and in a few short months we were going to be parents. I was going to be starting at the high school in August so that I could support my family.

My family. Bella, Aiden and I were going to be a family.

I took a quick shower and shaved before dressing in my suit on. I was glad that Bella decided to go casual, but to tell you the truth it was totally something my Bella would do.

My Bella. Hmm today she was going to be my Bella officially. My Bella.

"Come on Eddie." Emmett called.

"Stop calling me Eddie." I yelled walking down the stairs.

"Are you nervous?" Jasper asked groggily.

"Not at all, just excited." I answered truthfully.

We all piled into my Volvo.

"So you're getting married today. And you're going to be a daddy." Emmett stated clearly trying to get my goat.

"Yep." I said turning onto my street.

I had talked with Renee about Bella and I getting our own place once the baby was born, but she told me that she wouldn't allow it.

As soon as I pulled into the driveway, Jacob came out. "Hey man." I shook his hand.

"Hey, Alice wanted me to come out and tell you just to go around back. The justice of the peace is there already." he said.

"Is everything going okay in there?" I asked.

"Yeah, but they still don't want you inside." he laughed. "Alice thought that I was you when I knocked on the door. I thought she was going to punch me in the face."

"That's my Alice." Jasper chuckled.

We made our way around the back of the house and I was immediately blown away. Alice had ordered a large red tent to be constructed under the only tree in the backyard. There were chairs on either side of the makeshift isle for our few guests. The arch was simple and white but had crazy daisies weaved through every hole. I chuckled. Only my Bella would have a favorite flower as simple as grocery store daisies.

Gregory the justice of the peace walked over. "Mr. Cullen." he offered his hand and I accepted.

"Mr. James."

"We are right on schedule. Your fiancé stated that you preferred the simple vows so the ceremony should run quickly and smoothly."

"Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome."

My parents were the first to show up. My mother had tears in her eyes before she even touched me.

"My baby Edward." she cried hugging me tightly.

"Hi mom." I whispered hugging her back.

"Edward." my dad said simply.

"Dad." I replied.

"I just want you to know how proud of you your mother and I am, Edward. I know at first I was rather against this whole situation, but I am proud that you took control." he said.

"Thank you, dad."

I sat them down on the first row as other guests started to arrive. Mark, Bella's god father and his wife were followed by a few other people that we had invited.

Maggie was one of the last guests, she carried with her a large flat package. "I wanted to give you two something, but they won't let me see Bella so here you go Ed." she handed me the package.

I unwrapped the gift to find a picture of Aiden. We had gone in for a sonogram last week just for a checkup, but this picture was different. It was 3-D.

"Maggie how did you do this?" I breathed staring at my sons beautiful face.

"Well while you and Bella were blubbering, I was able to sneak in a 3-D sonogram right quick and print the perfect picture. I figured you could set it up beside the arch."

"Thank you Maggie. Bella is going to love this." I hugged her before I was grabbed from behind.

"Edward we are ready let's get a move on." Jasper said.

"Alright. Maggie I will talk to you later. I gotta go get hitched."

"Go getter Ed." she laughed at my choice of words.

I stood under the arch as everyone settled. I stared at the billowy opening of the tent waiting for the love of my life.

The wedding march started and my heartbeat picked up double time as the curtain opened revealing my beautiful wife to be and her god father. She was radiant in a bright red maternity dress, the orange and yellow beads around the bodice accentuating her rather large stomach, showing off the fact that she was carrying our miracle.

Her hair was flowing softly down her back, framing her perfect face. She wasn't wearing much makeup, not like she needed it or anything. Her skin was perfect as is and it was better with her pregnancy glow.

Finally they made it to the arch, I saw her eyes meet the picture Maggie had sat against it and she gave me a questioningly glance but I just shook my head and mouthed later. Mark sat her hand in my outstretched one and I let out a content sigh.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?" Gregory asked.

"Her parents do." Mark answered before kissing her cheek.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joyous union of these two young people. It is said that love knows no boundaries that there are no rules once you find the one you are truly supposed to be and that everything happens for a reason. Without the loss of the late Charlie Swan, Bella and her mother never would have moved to Forks and she might not have ever met her soul mate. I have sat down with both Edward and Bella together and separately, and I am one hundred percent sure that they were meant to be together forever. Both old souls that seemed to have traveled great distances to find each other. In a few short months, they will be welcoming a beautiful baby boy into the world and I have no doubt in my mind that they will make fantastic parents.

Without further do. Bella if you would like to say your vows?" he asked.

Bella nodded before turning to me and smiling.

"I, Bella Swan, affirm my love to you, Edward Cullen, as I invite you to share my life. You are the most beautiful, smart, and generous person I have ever known, and I promise always to respect you." her voice cracked but she kept going. "With kindness, unselfishness and trust, I will work by your side to create a wonderful life together. I take you, Edward Cullen, to be my lawful husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live." tears streamed down her cheeks and I wiped them away with my thumb.

"Thank you Bella. Now Edward would you like to say your vows?" Gregory asked.

I turned to Bella.

"I, Edward Cullen, take you, Bella Swan, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want. In times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you for, for all of eternity." I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Bella's soft fingers wiping a few stay tears off my face.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." I replied softly.

"Alright the rings please?" Gregory asked.

Emmett stood up and handed him the small box that he had guarded since the day I bought Bella's engagement ring.

"Bella, repeat after me." he said handing her my ring. "With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." she said sliding the white gold band onto my finger.

"Edward, repeat after me." Gregory said handing me Bella's ring. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." I said triumphantly.

"Alright it is my great pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen. You may kiss your bride, Edward." he smiled.

I softly grasped Bella's face in my hands and brought her lips to mine. The kiss was soft and sweet, but Bella had other and with the bouquet still in hand, she threw her arms around my neck and immediately shoved her tongue in my mouth. I massaged her tongue with mine, until I heard Emmett calmly clear his throat.

Bella pulled away blushing madly. "Sorry." she whispered.

"Don't be Mrs. Cullen." I whispered.

Bella shivered. "Say it again." she moaned against my lips. The sound sent shocks straight to my groin.

"Say what Mrs. Cullen?" I asked innocently.

Bella moaned again rubbing her hips into mine. "Do you think we could skip the reception?"

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**He he okay cliffy's equal more reviews and a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. Am I right or am I right????**

**I really wanted an Edward point of view for the whole vows thing but if you guys want I can do it in BPOV right quickly in the next chapter.**

**Okay people I am sure that your families are jelous that your sitting on the computor reading my story instead of getting ready for fireworks.**

**Oh yeah don't forget to vote**

**Love you all so much-Ashley**


	22. Ch22: The Honeymoon

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Hi guys/ ladies. I am so sorry it's been so long. I am finally in the zone to write for this story. I will probably update either once a week or every other week, but I promise it wont be as long as it was last time. **

Chapter 22:

BPOV

Here I was, Bella Cullen trying to seduce my husband instead of heading to the reception to celebrate our nuptials. I don't know what came over me. After all of the insecurities that I was facing for the past few weeks, hearing Edward say 'I do' snapped me back to reality.

He wanted me forever, huge watermelon belly and all. I felt the sudden urge to attack him under the perfect arch that was constructed in our backyard in front of all of our friends and family.

"Bella I don't think that would be a good idea." he whispered.

"But Edward I want you. Now." I whined.

"I want you too, baby. Don't think that I don't because god I do. I just think it would look really bad if we left the reception to have a quickie. Besides we have all night and forever to be together."

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Are you mad?"

"No just disappointed." I answered truthfully.

"Don't be baby. I will make sure you are completely satisfied tonight." he whispered seductively.

"Now that right there Mr. Cullen isn't going to help me one bit." I scolded.

"Sorry Mrs. Cullen." he said sympathetically.

"You guys can chit chat on and on tonight when you're alone. Come here right now and give me some love." Emmett blubbered.

"Oh Em, you don't have to cry you big softy." I giggled hugging him back.

"He does this at every wedding." Edward chuckled.

"Yeah well it's worse because it's my little brother and my Bells." he sniffled.

"Emmett baby it's fine, it's not like they are going anywhere, calm down." Rose giggled rubbing his back.

"Congratulations you guys." she smiled.

"Thanks Rose." I gave her a quick hug.

It wasn't, but a few seconds later I found myself being passed around from guest to guest. Edward never left my side once as people gave us their congrats.

Alice bounced up to us. "Okay you two we have the tent ready, you're going to wait until everyone is inside and wait for me to announce you. Understand?" she spoke very clearly.

"Yes Alice." we replied in unison.

As soon as my pixie best friend was out of site I turned to my husband. He was smiling as he watched our entire guests make their way into the tent. I couldn't believe it, after all the drama I had gone through this year, I was finally happy.

I thought back to my dad and our last conversation wishing that he could send me a message that he approved of Edward. Of course we had already gotten married, but I still needed to know.

Just as soon as the thought popped in my head I heard Alice screech. "NOT YET YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS FOR WHEN THEY COME IN." as a flock of white doves flew up and out of the back yard.

I felt the tears prickle my eyes. It was Charlie's way of telling me that he approved.

"Bella baby, what's wrong?" Edward kissed a tear as it fell down my cheek.

"My dad approves." I whispered as I watched the last dove circle above our heads before flying into the horizon.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen." he hugged me tightly.

"I love you too Edward." I sniffled trying to control my emotions.

We stood there in each other's arms until Alice came to drag us to the opening of the giant white tent.

"You are going to love it Bella, I just know it." she jumped up and down excitedly.

_How is it possible for someone to be more excited than the bride at the wedding?_ I laughed at the thought.

"Okay just wait here until I announce you." she demanded as she slipped inside.

It was quiet for a few seconds before we heard a squeal from the microphone. "Sorry. If you would all take a seat ,it is with great pleasure that I announce to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen." her high voice called.

"Let's go baby." Edward whispered before pulling the flap to the tent and pulled me inside.

I gasped. Alice had clearly outdone herself, quite possibly buying out the entire state of Washington's supply of crazy daisies. They hung from the ceiling of the tent, and petals adorned the entire floor.

Due to the small wedding party we decided to have a long table so that we could all sit together as a family. I sat in between my mother and Edward, and Esme sat beside him followed by the rest of our families. Coley and Jake opted to sit across from us as we were served our meal.

Our first meal as man and wife consisted of a delicious garden salad with Italian dressing and four cheese lasagna. Edward held my left hand in his right throughout our entire meal, rubbing his fingers over my wedding bands frequently.

I should have felt loved, but instead I just wanted his fingers to rub certain body parts that wouldn't be good for company. I couldn't wait to go to the hotel room tonight. I was hoping the whole reception would fly by. That was until Alice announced that it was time for speeches. After a day of hearing everyone bicker over who would go first with the speeches, I decided that we would go alphabetical order.

Alice stood up and clinked her glass of sparkling white grape juice with her fork. "Okay so I have known Edward since we were little. I watched him go through head gear in elementary school and puberty a few years later. I also watched him go through all of those years lonely. He acted like he never wanted to find someone, but I knew deep down that my best friend was just waiting for the right one to step into his life." she choked up.

"It took a Miss Bella Swan to walk into the local diner that one night for everything to change. As soon as their eyes met, I felt the world complete, finally the fabulous five became the spectacular six. They went on their first date and fell in love. This is for you Bella and Edward, and to my wee baby nephew that's still cooking, I can't wait to meet you Aiden."

I stood up and hugged her. "Thank you so much Alice." I cried into her shoulder.

"No thank you B, without you, we would all have to deal with Edward moping around forever." she kissed my cheek and bent forward to kiss my stomach. "I love you both."

"Alright, enough with the tears." Coley said standing up. "I have been Bella's best friend since kindergarten, we used to raise hell in the quad together, do school pranks and basically torment all the preppies. Never once did I think that she was going to leave me during our senior year, fall in love and end up with a baby on the way. And I certainly never thought that she was going to end up married. I love you Bellamalamadingdong. Edward you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

She blew me a kiss and sat back down as Emmett stood up.

"Oh god, this should be good." Edward murmured kissing my ear softly.

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie." Emmett shook his head laughing. "My little brother, my little bambino. I was going to embarrass you to hell and back about your childhood, but I am no good with words. So here goes. Edward I love you bro, you better take good care of my Bell. Bella I love you both." he lifted his glass and took a swig.

Jasper gave a quick blessing and Rosalie talked a great deal about love and different things before getting choked up. After Carlisle and Esme welcomed me into their family, my mother stood up.

"Isabella." she choked out. "I just want you to know how proud of you your father and I are. Even though he isn't here physically, spiritually he was walking you down the aisle. You are my baby girl and you always will be, but I am so proud of you and the choices you have made. I love you." she kissed my cheek before turning to Edward. "Edward my sweet son. I love you and I want to thank you for making my Bella so happy. You're her happiness."

Edward had tears in his eyes as he stood up and hugged my mother tightly while she cried.

"Okay people, time for the first dance." Alice broke the silence.

Edward turned around and grabbed my hand to lead me away from the table while Alice turned the stereo on.

"I love you." he whispered into my ear as the music started.

"I love you too. I can't believe you picked this song." I cried.

"It's true baby." he kissed my lips softly as we swayed to the music.

_Maybe it's intuition_

_But some things you just don't question_

_Like in your eyes_

_I see my future in an instant_

_And there it goes_

_I think I've found my best friend_

_I know that it might sound more than_

_A little crazy but I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into my life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_There's just no rhyme or reason_

_Only this sense of completion_

_And in your eyes_

_I see the missing pieces_

_I'm searching for_

_I think I found my way home_

_I know that it might sound more than_

_A little crazy but I believe….._

"I am so happy that your mine now." I whispered into his chest.

"Baby I was yours the day we met."

"I know I just can't believe it's official now… your mine and I am yours." I breathed.

"Yep you're stuck with me forever. And Aiden is going to be ours." He pulled my face to his and kissed me sweetly.

I could hear a collective Awww, amongst the tent, but ignored it.

We danced for a little while longer before Alice deemed it a presentable time to get to our hotel. We were staying at the hotel for a week and a half, uninterrupted Edward and Bella time and I couldn't have been more excited.

I didn't even have to change or anything before we left and I was grateful. I hugged my family new and old before jumping into Edward's Volvo.

Emmett and Jasper had decided to decorate it before the ceremony and I thought Edward was going to cry when he saw the window chalk writing 'JUST MARRIED', and the tin cans hanging from the back bumper, but he didn't. He smiled and led me to the passenger side.

"Are you ready for our honeymoon away from home?" he asked as soon as he got in.

"Of course, I can't wait." I kissed his hand.

"Well, behave it's a bit of a drive still."

"Fine."

The ride was anything, but long. I felt like one second we were leaving the driveway, the next second we were pulling up to the hotel. A chauffeur grabbed our bags and Edward's keys and we entered the lobby to check in. Low and behold a familiar nasally voice echoed through the lobby.

"Bella Swan, is that you?" Lauren asked from behind the counter, trying to act professional.

"Actually it's Bella Cullen." Edward wrapped his arms around my stomach patting little baby Aiden.

"Well congratulations, how can I help you?"

"We are actually checking into the honeymoon suite." I said as I turned to kiss Edward's chin.

"Alright, I take it the reservations are under Cullen?" she asked, eyeing my stomach like she was waiting for Aiden to pop out and do an Irish river dance across the desk.

"Yep."

She typed something into the computer before handing Edward two keys to the room.

"I hope you enjoy your stay, call the front desk if you need anything." she batted her eyelashes at Edward.

"I got all that I need right here." He squeezed me extra tight before leading me towards the elevators.

"Great you almost squeezed the pee right out of me." I laughed.

"Sorry baby." he leaned down and kissed my stomach. "Sorry son."

"You're so cute." I laughed pulling him up and kissing him before the elevator dinged.

"Ready?" Edward asked me sweetly.

"Oh so ready." I laughed as he grabbed my hand and led me to our honeymoon suite.

He handed me the key card and right when I was about to slide it in, he picked me up bridal style.

"Edward what good are you going to be to be if you break your back carrying me?" I scolded.

"Honey, both you and Aiden are light as a feathers." he said motioning towards the door with his head.

I tried to hurry and get the door open because the sooner I got the door open, the sooner he would put me down. Of course me being in a hurry didn't realize that I had the damn thing backwards so after three tries I took it out and realized my problem.

A little green light indicated that the door was unlocked and I swung the door open banging it on the wall.

"Anxious?" Edward kissed my neck.

"Of course I am." I giggled.

The room was beautiful, a large white canopy four poster bead sat against a wall with a big sliding glass door off to the side that led to a private balcony. And there were crazy daisy petals all over the room.

I looked up at Edward questioningly before we both said. "Alice."

He kissed me tenderly for a few minutes before my loving erratic son decided that mommy's bladder was fun to jump on again.

"Edward you have to put me down." I gasped trying not to pee myself.

"I told you Bella you are not heavy."

"I know, I just really have to pee." I blushed.

Edward sat me down immediately and I rushed off to the bathroom.

I used the facilities and explored the spacious bathroom. The tub was huge big enough for three people, with different bottles of bubbles and soaps on the shelf inside. _We can use that later._ I thought to myself as I took my dress off.

Alice thought that it would be for the best if I wore the baby doll under my wedding dress and I was thankful that I didn't have to work up the nerve to put it on. I stood in front of the mirror and took a good look at myself.

I have heard of pregnant women that hate themselves when they are with child, but I couldn't bring myself to hate the natural glow of pregnancy that shined on my face. I loved my bump even though there were a few nasty stretch marks on the sides. I looked beautiful. And my husband thought so too.

I took a deep breath to calm myself so that I wouldn't jump his bones as soon as I opened the door and exited the bathroom. The lights were dimmed and Edward had taken the liberty to light a few candles on our behalf. I didn't see him at first so I walked closer to the bed feeling the petals under my toes.

"Hey beautiful." my husband whispered into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey handsome." I turned around to fine him in just his boxers already pitching a tent.

"I love you." he said kissing me on the forehead.

"Show me." I whispered into his ear.

It had been far too long for my husband to go without sex. He took no time to pick me up and lay me gently on the bed before reaching for the bows of the teddy.

"You didn't even complement my wedding present." I pouted.

"Sorry baby, you look amazing. I am just not into the frilly stuff, I would much rather prefer you naked." he slid the top off and kissed me passionately.

I was so glad that I opted out of wearing the thong that came with my baby doll and decided to go commando. I could feel his erection pushing against my all too willing sex through the fabric of his boxers.

I tried to pull them down and only got them off his ass before he stood up and shimmied them off himself.

"Thank you." I whispered as he got back on the bed and hovered over me.

"Thank you." I chuckled.

I could feel him against my lips and I thought that I was going to erupt right then, but he didn't move.

"Edward you promised."

"Promised what Bella?" he asked innocently.

"You promised that you were going to make it worth, having to wait."

"And I intend to baby."

"Then hop to it."

"I'm sorry?" he laughed.

"Get inside me now Edward or I am going to do it myself." I growled.

"Yes dear." he said as he entered me slowly.

As soon as he had completely filled me I felt myself explode, my muscles tightened and I moaned loudly. As soon as I came back down from my high I opened my eyes to find a very worried husband looking down on me.

"Did you just?" he asked.

"Uh-huh." I breathed.

"But how?"

"It's normal, I read it in the baby book. Spontaneous orgasms." I breathed.

"Well, I hope you don't mind a few more tonight then." he said as he started to thrust tenderly.

"Hmm, if you keep up this pace I don't think so." I said as I lifted my hips to thrust into him harder.

"Tell me-" I cut him off.

"If you hurt me I will stop you Edward, good god man just fuck me." I laughed.

He thrust into me harder and I felt myself tighten up once again. "Oh god- Ed-hmmm-yes." I mumbled incoherently as I washed through my second orgasm.

"God baby, you feel so good right now." Edward moaned as his thrusts became harder and faster.

We moved together until I felt his hand snake around and find my already sensitive clit. He rolled it between two fingers as he thrust into me wildly.

"I want you to come again Bella." he groaned.

"I-cant-Ed-ward." I gasped.

"Yes you can baby, one more time." he squeezed my nub roughly and I think I blacked out before cuming harder than I ever had before.

I felt my muscles tighten so hard I thought that they were either going to push him out of me or crush it to death.

"Oh-Bella-so-tight." he moaned as he spilled his seed inside me.

I finally was able to see and think coherently as he pulled out of me.

"Are you alright baby?" he asked worriedly.

"More than alright. I think I blacked out Mr. Cullen." I laughed.

He stared at me with a concerned expression before joining in on my laughter.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen." he kissed me pulling me into his arms.

"I love you too Mr. Cullen." I breathed before passing out in exhaustion.

~cue the elevator music~

The rest of our honeymoon away from home was spent in bed. We only got up to shower and never alone might I add. I craved sex, chocolate and Edward twenty four seven. I even woke him up in the middle of the night because I needed him so badly.

Luckily my new husband had the stamina of a horse and was able to keep me completely and utterly satisfied the whole week and a half of our stay.

Room service became my best friend and clothes became a thing of the past. I only put a robe on when the food was coming, so other than that, we were nudists.

It was kind of strange at first going months thinking that Edward wouldn't want me once I started to get bigger, but boy was I wrong. He would watch me walk out of the bathroom and stare at me like I was something to eat, and that alone would make me drip for him. Hence the screwing like bunnies practically twenty four seven.

On our last day in the hotel we didn't make love, have sex or anything physical. Instead we snuggled together and watched a movie talking about our future. Edward was sure that Aiden was going to play baseball while I just prayed the poor kid didn't get my sense of coordination.

We ate an early lunch and headed back home to find a note on the door addressed to me.

_The New Mrs. Edward Cullen_

I opened the note

_Hi baby girl. I just wanted you to know that I love you. I am going to stay with the fairies for a week and let the newlyweds have some peace and well I can't say quiet, but never mind. I love you, call me if you need anything. I would like to see you sometime maybe we can have lunch at the diner or something. Love mom._

"What's the matter baby?" Edward asked.

"Oh nothing, mom isn't coming home for a week so that we can have our privacy, but she wants to see me this week." I explained as we entered the house.

And so began our week of sex on every flat surface in the house. Hey we were newlyweds, what can you expect?

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**I hope you guys liked it. **

**Review and let me know if your still interested in the story please.**

**Again sorry for the delay. The next chapter is going to jump a bit, and the Cullen family might be welcoming gumdrop to the world before we know it, I still haven't figured out what I want to do yet.**

**Love your faces, Ashley**


	23. Ch23: Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer: I still dont own twilight. **

**Alright ladies sorry for the delay I know that I promised this out like two weeks ago but I had to perfect it and such.**

**This is the last chapter of SFH but there is an epilogue that I already wrote. I will post it on my birthday Wednesday.**

**You all are so awesome. I hope you like this becuase it was sort of hard to say goodbye. Please review.**

Time Jump it is now October 30th…

EPOV:

"Coach I don't think David should be on the field tonight." Brandon the football team's captain stated as we sat on the field waiting to start practice.

"Yeah and why is that?"

"Well apart from him being late for the past couple of weeks to each practice, the boy just sucks." he explained.

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that Sarah got caught making out with him behind the track house last week?"

"No I could care less what that loser does with my sister." he tried playing it cool.

I had started at Forks high in August and I had to admit that I loved my job. I spent the rightful seven hours watching the kids that were only a year younger then myself running field or playing basket ball, but coaching was something that I loved.

My football team had been training everyday for the past couple of months in hopes that we would crush the La push wolves at the game, tonight.

Bella and I were anxiously awaiting Aiden's birth and she was ready to pop weeks ago. Maggie told us at our last check up that if Bella didn't go into labor by November 3rd, that she was going to induce. I was worried about the baby, but Bella kept assuring me that he was stubborn and the he would come on his own time.

Renee had decided that she needed a break from Forks for reasons unknown to anyone really because they had just moved here, so she signed over the house to Bella and I and left with Phil and Hal on a lovely trek across the world. The last time we talked to her, they were getting their hair braided by women in Milan. I thought that Bella would be upset knowing that Renee wouldn't be back in time for Aiden's birth, but instead she leaned on my mother for comfort.

In fact, my very pregnant wife was sitting at my parent's house waiting to pop while I watched my team walk on the field. Brandon started them on their drills as I drew up plans for the game tonight and my thoughts kept drifting back to my Bella.

We had been married for little over four months and waking up next to her was like a dream come true. She had recently started nesting and I found her more than adorable when I woke up at three in the morning to find her vacuuming the nursery. She claimed that she had dropped chips on the carpet earlier in the day and had remembered when she was using the bathroom, but I knew the truth. She vacuumed twice a day for the past two weeks.

Practice was running smoothly until I heard an announcement on the PA system. "COACH CULLEN PLEASE REPORT TO THE OFFICE IMMEDIATELY, COACH CULLEN PLEASE REPORT TO THE OFFICE IMMDIATELY."

I ignored the team as they ooohed and snickered about the trouble I was in as I walked across the field and straight for the office. Before I could make it inside, the door swung open and Mrs. Cope ran over to me.

"Bella just called, they're on their way to the hospital." she beamed.

In a state of panic I rushed to my car and sped off to the hospital.

I was going to meet my son today.

BPOV:

"Bella sweetie are you sure you should be up and around right now?" Esme asked as I dusted her living room.

Edward teased me because I was 'nesting' so to speak. I would find myself in a cleaning trance from time to time not knowing how I picked up the pledge and rag or started the vacuum at three in the morning. Granted the latter had only happened once and I had dropped chips in the nursery, but still I was obsessed with the germs and things that would harm my Aiden.

At the thought, I ran my hand over my giant stomach. I was a few days past my due date and Aiden was a big baby. Clearly I feared for my lady parts at the thought of pushing the jolly green giant out of my hoohah, but I was excited to meet my baby.

"It's fine Esme. I can't just sit around and wait for my water to break." I huffed.

"Okay dear I just think you should take a break. Maggie said that you would be induced on the fourth if you haven't popped yet, right?" Esme asked sitting on the couch holding the baby book that she had bought to keep track of everything for me during the birth and first weeks.

"Ye-" TWINGE. My stomach lurched.

"You okay deary?" she stood up.

"Yeah I think I stretched to far trying to dust the TV that's all." I walked over and sat next to her on the sofa.

"Well, I am excited to be a grandmother." she beamed.

"I'm kind of nervous. I mean I am so glad that I have you, what with my mom being out on her mid life crisis mission with the fairies and all." I breathed leaning my head on her shoulder.

"You know Bella, for what you and your mother went through around this time last year, you both have over came things that other people would succumb too. You my child are a very brave girl. Your father is so proud of you." Esme kissed my head.

"You think so?" I asked.

"I know so."

We sat in silence for a few minutes and my thoughts drifted off to Edward. He had a huge game tonight that he and the team were practicing for. I had tried to convince Esme to let me go sit in the bleachers and watch them, but she wouldn't have it.

Instead I was stuck in the house watching Oprah, and Montel while waiting until it was time for the game. I couldn't go to the practices, but I was allowed to go to the games and for that I would endure the many hours of the cheesy soap operas and talk shows that plagued day time television.

CRINGE. My stomach tightened again. "Ow." I muttered.

"What is it honey?"

"Either gas or Braxton hicks." I breathed.

"Are you sure?" Esme asked placing her hand on my giant stomach.

"Yeah. I'm going to get some lemonade do you want some?" I asked rolling my lard ass off the couch.

"No I have some tea."

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a tumbler and the pitcher of lemonade. As I was walking to the island I felt the twinge again and dropped the glass pitcher full of lemonade. It made a huge clatter as it shattered across the linoleum causing me to cringe.

"Bella are you okay?" Esme ran into the kitchen. "Oh deary you have lemonade all over you." she laughed.

I looked down and noticed that my soft purple yoga pants were soaked. And then it hit me.

"Umm, Esme that isn't lemonade."

"Oh its fine honey let's get you upstairs. No one has to know. Pregnant women have trouble holding their bladders and you probably just scared yourself when you dropped the pitcher." she walked over to me.

"No Esme its not pee. My water broke." I breathed trying to stay calm while my mind was racing a million miles a minute.

"You mean." she started.

"Happy birthday Aiden." I whispered.

"Okay um, let's get you in the car. I'm going to go grab your bag from the closet. Calm down deep breaths. You're going to be fine. We will get you to the hospital." she rambled leading me out to the garage. "Oh shoot I forgot the keys, stay here, don't move." she patted my arm before running back in the house.

I stood there trying not to laugh at my mother in law because there has to be a rule against that right?

She flew out of the house with my bag and her car keys. "Esme you might want to put some shoes on." I giggled.

"Oh crap." she unlocked the door and helped me sit down before running back into the house.

I took the few minutes of privacy to call Edward and let him know we were on our way to the hospital, but his phone kept going to voicemail. He probably forgot it on his desk before heading out to practice. I called the school.

"Forks High this is Sherry Cope how can I direct your call?"

"Hi Miss Cope, it's Bella."

"Hi sweetie, how are you doing today? Edward told me that you still hadn't popped."

"Well I was actually trying to get a hold of him. I just popped, so to speak." I laughed.

"WHAT?" she cried.

"My water just broke. Can you do me a favor and relay the message?" I asked as I felt another twinge.

TWING EQUALS CONTRACTION DUMB ASS! Oh I get it now.

I breathed deeply for a few seconds. "Of course honey, I will call him right now. Good luck and I can't wait to meet your precious baby." she said.

I slammed the phone shut before realizing that Edward had a game tonight. I started crying as Esme got in the car.

"Okay I've got my shoes, keys, your bag, you, Aiden, me ummm. Anything else? Help me out Bella." she rambled while putting her seat belt on before looking up at me. "Why are you crying dear? It will be fine there is nothing to be afraid of." she hugged me.

"Edward's game. I can't let him miss his game, the team has been looking forward to this for so long." I cried.

"Bella a stupid high school football game has nothing on the birth of your son. Calm down. I'm going to call Edward and have him meet us at the hospital." she said as she pulled her cell phone out.

"I already did. I just have to call Alice and let her know." I wiped my eyes.

Rosalie and Emmett were out of town for something or another, so Alice had become my confidante. The phone rang twice before I heard her high pitched giggle.

"Best friend to the Bella-bong Cullen, how may I help you?"

"Alice my water broke and we are on our way to the hospital right now, do you think you can meet us there?" I asked before pulling the phone away from my ear to dodge the squeal that I knew was coming.

Esme's head turned towards me as my phone practically vibrated with Alice's squeal.

"Of course I'm so excited. I'll meet you there." she hung up.

Esme helped me inside the hospital as Carlisle came out of the elevator with a wheel chair. "Maggie is upstairs in labor and delivery waiting for you. How are you Bella?" he asked helping me sit down.

"Well I'm as big as a house. My stomach keeps knotting up like pms times infinity. I looked like I peed my pants and oh yeah I have to push a giant baby out of my little bitty girly parts. I'm peachy, other than that how are you Carlisle?" I smiled sweetly.

"Good. Edward just called and he should be here in a minute or two." He chuckled as he pushed me into the elevator.

Esme stayed downstairs to start my paperwork and wait for Edward. Maggie was waiting for us in a private delivery room.

"Hi-yah sweet cheeks, you ready to pop this little one out?" she smiled as we entered the room.

"More then you could ever know." I breathed as yet another twinge plagued my body.

"Well we are going to kick Carlisle out and change you into one of these highly fashionable gowns then I'm going to check you out and see exactly how far along we are meeting Sir Aiden Cullen okay?"

"Sounds like a plan." I breathed.

Carlisle stepped out and I stripped out of my wet pants and underwear and into the gown from hell. After I laid down, Maggie checked me.

"Okay lady you're about four so you have quite some time to wait. Your hubby should be here shortly to keep you company and I'm pretty sure you invited crack head fairy?" she asked.

"Of course both Alice and Edward are on their way." I laughed.

"Wonderful, with tinkerbell around, there is no way you could be bored." she laughed. "I'll be in to check you out later."

"By Maggie." I laughed.

I heard a high pitched squeal outside the door not three minutes after Maggie had left, letting me know that Alice had in fact arrived to torture me.

"OH BELLA OOOH I'M SO EXCITED!" she screamed as she pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Alice you have to calm down or you're going to scare Aiden into staying where he is." I laughed.

"I know I just. I can't wait, I mean a baby, your having a baby Bells." she bounced on the end of my bed.

"Honey we have known I was having a baby for nine months no-OW." I cringed as another contraction tore through my body.

The door swung open, but instead of it being Edward, an old lady walked in. "Hi I'm Evelyn I'm going to be your nurse. Maggie told me that you're planning on a natural birth?" she smiled sweetly.

"Hi. I'm Alice, this is Bella. She is totally doing this natural." Alice stood up and hugged Evelyn.

"Okay I also need to know who is going to be in the room for the little guy's arrival?" Evelyn smiled as she hooked me up to a monitor.

"Well my husband should be here in a few minutes and Alice." I said proudly.

Alice who was sitting at the end of my bed, taking intense interest in her nails perked up. "What?"

"You and Jasper are going to be the god parents so I was kind of hoping that you would stay in the room for Aiden's birth." I smiled rubbing my stomach.

"Bella." Alice whispered.

"You don't have to look at my hoo-hah or anything, just be here for me."

"I would love too. Thank you so much." she hugged me as the door swung open.

EPOV:

I blew threw two stop signs with my hazards on, on the way to the hospital. I think I might have parked illegally once I arrived, but I could have cared less. I ran inside and saw my mother filling out paper work and talking calmly to one of the nurses.

"Mom, where is she? Where is Bella? Am I too late, is he her-"

"Wow, calm down, she is upstairs in 102. Maggie just came by and told me that she is only four centimeters so we still have awhile. I told you we were going to have a Halloween baby." she smiled.

"Okay. I'm going to go be with her. I'll see you in a few or do I need to fill out this paper work?"

"No, you can-"

I didn't even let her finish before I sprinted off towards the elevators. I could hear my mother and the nurse giggling at me, but I didn't care. I had to be there for my wife and our baby.

The second I opened the door I was stuck by Alice who ran at me full force and almost knocked me down.

"Alice are you okay?" I stuttered trying to stabilize the both of us.

"I can't believe your making Jazzy and I the god parents or the fact that you want me to be in the room." she cried into my chest.

"Of course Ali. You're my best friend." I hugged her tightly.

"Okay well your wife that is about to push a watermelon out of garden hose needs some love too." Bella laughed.

I looked over to see her being hooked up to a monitor of some sort. She looked a little flushed, but never more beautiful in my eyes. I walked over and kissed her sweetly.

"Hi baby, are you ready to have a baby?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah. He's been incubating for more than nine months, of course I'm ready." she laughed.

"So according to my mom, we have a wait ahead of us?" I asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah, Bella is only four centimeters so we have a long time. I bet you the little guy is going to wait for Halloween to come out." Alice bounced in the chair by the door.

"Are you okay with that baby?" I rubbed Bella's arms affectionately.

"Yeah, I think it might be nice you know I lost my father on Halloween and now I am gaining my child on the same day." she teared up. "I do wish that he was here though to see him and hold him."

"I know honey. He is here with us." I kissed her on the lips.

"Okay you guys, chill out with the PDA that's how you got into this mess." Alice said slipping her finger in her mouth and made a gagging sound.

"Whatever." Bella laughed.

The wait was excruciating. Maggie would come in every other hour to see if Bella was making any progress and she was, it was just at a very slow pace. Alice was bored to tears until Maggie would walk in and the questions would start.

"So what am I going to be doing? Wiping Bella's eyebrow? Holding up one of her feet? If I have to hold her feet, can I paint her toes while we wait?"

"Okay you're going to be holding one of Bella's hands. And no you can't paint Bella's toenails." Maggie laughed.

"Why? Does that mean it's time to push?" Alice jumped up and walked over to Bella's side.

"No like I said, you still have quite a while to wait. Why don't you go get something to eat and if anything happens, I will have a nurse page you." Maggie said dragging Alice out of the room.

"Finally." Bella breathed sitting back against the pillows.

"What? Are you having regrets?" I teased.

We had talked for a long time about who we wanted to be Aiden's god parents and finally agreed that Alice and Jasper were the perfect candidates. Bella also decided that she wanted Alice to be in the delivery room with us as payment for her two o'clock trips to taco bell in the middle of the night when I had to work the next day.

"Of course not. She is just a little annoying jumping around and talking every second while my uterus is expanding and contracting like a da-" she stopped mid sentence and I coaxed her through another contraction.

"Your handling the pain a lot better than I thought you would." I kissed her forehead.

"Yeah it hurts like a be-atch, but it's so worth it." she smiled rubbing her stomach affectionately.

A year ago if you would have told me that I was going to be married and having a baby by Halloween, I would have thought you were out of your damn mind. Of course I wanted it all, the big house with a white picket fence, darling wife, 2.5 kids and an awesome job, but never right after graduating high school. Still I couldn't be happier.

It was around eleven thirty at night when Bella started getting upset. I thought it was because of the pain and was going to attempt to talk her into getting pain medications, but she refused.

"You missed your big game." she wept into her hands.

"Baby, don't worry about it. I would rather be here any day of the week."

"You don't even know if they won or not." she cried.

Alice stood up and stretched out. "Why don't you call someone and find out Edward?" she yawned. "I'm going to get some coffee."

"Do you think it would be totally unprofessional if I called one of the players at almost midnight?" I asked Bella pulling my phone out.

"Nah, they are either drowning in pity or partying for their victory." she sat up.

I dialed Brandon's phone number and put the phone on speaker. It rang a couple of times before someone picked up but we couldn't hear anything over loud music.

"Sounds like victory." Bella murmured.

"Coach, are you there?" Brandon asked as the music was turned down. "SHUT THE HELL UP GUYS, ITS COACH!"

Immediately we could hear cheers in the background. "I was just calling to see how the game went?"

"WE WON 34-10." Brandon cheered causing the team to start up again. "So has Mrs. Cullen popped out our new mascot yet?"

"Not quite. He'll be here by Halloween." I smiled patting Bella's stomach. "Listen I'll talk to you guys later, congratulations I knew you could do it."

"It's all because of you. Take care and congratulations from the team."

"Congratulations Coach." Bella smiled.

"Thank you."

Cue elevator music

Bella was a full ten centimeters dilated, and ready to push. Maggie was positioned at the foot of the bed while Alice and I were planted on either side of Bella, holding her hands. She was smiling and crying at the same time and kept whispering that she loved me over and over again.

"Alright Bella, when the next contraction hits I want you to give me a big push. Alice you're going to count to ten alright?"

"Yes chef." Alice called.

"What the hell Alice?" Bella laughed.

"You know Hell's kitchen Gordon Ramsey? Yes chef." Alice bounced.

I shook my head and leaned down to whisper in Bella's ear. "Are you ready to meet our son?" I asked her.

"Are you daddy?" she smiled before cringing.

"This is it Bella, big push." Maggie called as she straightened up.

Bella tensed up and I felt like my fingers were going to snap if she applied any more pressure. Alice counted to ten, bouncing the whole time.

"Alice if you don't calm the hell down, I am going to destroy your favorite pair of BCBGMAX, whoever the hell." Bella growled.

"Bella its BCBGM-"

"ALICE!" Both Bella and I growled.

"Sorry." she whispered.

"Okay Bella, same as last time here it comes." Maggie said calmly trying not to laugh.

Alice counted to ten again, but in a much calmer manner and Bella fell back against the pillow. I wiped the sweat off her face and kissed her.

"I love you, you can do this." I said softly.

"I love you too." she cried.

Bella continued to push and Alice continued to count to ten after a few times she got bored and started counting in Spanish and French for kicks.

"Alright Bella I can see hair. Edward, come watch your baby be born." Maggie ordered.

I let go of Bella's hand and kissed her passionately before standing next to Maggie. "Alright Bella, here's another contraction I want you to push as hard as you can."

I looked down and everything went black…..

Ha, I could have totally left it here, but I love you guys way too much!!!!

ALICE POV:

One second Bella has a vice grip on my poor perfectly manicured hand, the next thing I know Maggie is laughing her ass off and Edward starts to sway.

"Edward?" I asked.

PLOOP Edward went down.

"Alice if you would be so kind to grab that cup of water on the edge of the sink and toss it in Edward's face for me. He would hate to miss this." Maggie smiled at me.

"WHAT WHAT IS IT?" Bella screamed as she continued to push. "WHERE IS EDWARD." she cried as I grabbed the cup and poured it onto his face.

"W-here, what's going on?" he grumbled opening his eyes.

"Edward why don't you man up and come watch your son be delivered, do you think you can handle that? I can even get you a chair." Maggie laughed.

Edward's eyes got as pig as his head as he shot up. "I didn't miss it?"

"No but just barely. Alice, man your post." Maggie demanded.

I walked over to Bella and let her take my hand again. Damn right when I was getting the blood flowing again, she goes and cuts if off.

EPOV:

Alright I know I'm a pussy ,I passed out at the birth of my son.

Bella gave a final push and I watched as my son was born. The room was filled with a shrill cry that took my breath away. It was strong and healthy and it belonged to my son.

"Cut the cord, Edward?" Maggie snapped me out of the daze, I was in by shaking a pair of small scissors in my face.

"W-what?"

"Do you want to cut the umbilical cord, you twit?" she laughed.

"Yeah." I grabbed the scissors and cut the cord before watching Evelyn take him to get cleaned up.

"Edward, he's beautiful." Bella cried.

"He sure is baby." I kissed her lips softly.

"Here he is mommy." Evelyn said before handing Bella a small wailing bundle.

"Hi baby. Hi." Bella cried. "Welcome to the world Aiden Charles Cullen."

I didn't realize I was crying until I saw a tear fall onto the blue blanket our baby was wrapped in. Bella was right, he was beautiful. A thin tuff of bronze hair covered his head wildly reminding me of my own. His eyes were dark brown just like his mothers and he was just… perfect.

"Happy birthday Aiden Charles Cullen." I whispered kissing his forehead softly.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Alright let me know what you think. Never had a baby before so I kind of went with the whole tv persona.**

**This is it other then the epilogue and there will not be a sequel because I sort of think that people ruin it when they drag it out.**

**I am still writing for my second story Easier to Lie so go check it out if you havent already and I have an idea for another story that I am probably going to post the first chapter for soon it's going to be kind of different sort of angsty.**

**Please review. Love you all so much Ashley.**


	24. Epilogue and sneak peak into my newstory

**Disclaimer: aww the final disclaimer, I still don't own Twilight.**

**"Happy birthday to m-" *looks around and blushes* ooops, okay here you go.**

**Here it is you guys, ehem ladies that I adore. The final ending of Gumdrops story, I think some of you were confused but there will not be a sequel at all. I have an idea for a new story. (the summary is at the end of this) that I want to venture into.**

**Thank you everyone for all of your awesome reviews, ideas, and critiques without you I would not of... wrote the damn story to begin with.**

**I am now 20 years old today yep, so I am going to try to write a more mature story. **

**Special thanks go out to my beta V, your awesome. I love you like the long lost twin you are. **

**Without further ado I give to you... the ending of the search. *breaths shakily while grasping V's hand* **

EPOLOGUE:

BPOV:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR AIDEN

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

The family cheered. My little boy was now a teenager. Its hard to believe that thirteen years had passed. I watched as my family now not so tiny and humble gather around the birthday boy as he blew out all of the candles on his 'manly' cake. I thought I was going to have a break down when my little boy told me that he was far to old to go trick or treating now but I got over it.

"What did you wish for Aiden?" Charlotte asked.

"My parent's know what I want." he whispered loudly enough for me to hear.

I looked around. A lot had changed. Shortly after Aiden was born we found out that the 'flu' that plagued Coley on the night of my bachelorette party was in fact another pregnancy. Little Charlotte was born before she and Jake tied the knot and a year later their son Dairy was born.

Rosalie and Emmett eloped after they graduated college and opened up Rosalie's mechanic's shop. They ended up waiting a few years before starting their own family and were now the parents of quadruplet's Kerry, Sherry, Jonny, and Lonny. Emmett was ecstatic when he found out. Rosalie cried for days kissing her skinny jeans and backless tops goodbye.

I watched as the four eight year olds ran around the yard with Harper our golden retriever. They were identical in every way and at first it was a problem until they learned to talk. We soon realized that Kerry and Lonny took after their mother's bitchy 'I am better than you' attitude and Jonny and Sherry had Emmett's rambunctious crazy dare devil spirit.

"Emmalyne if you mess up your dress I am going to have to change you again." Alice cried as she watched Jasper spoon ice cream into their three year olds mouth sloppily.

Jasper and Alice had the big wedding she dreamed of for me after the elaborate proposal that Jasper had planned on Valentines day on their tenth anniversary. Alice knew she was pregnant with Emmalyne the second she was conceived. After a troublesome birth Alice found out that she wasn't able to have anymore children.

The news was hard on them at first until Jasper came home and gave her adoption papers to fill out. What with Alice's very successful boutique and Jasper's job at the high school as a history teacher they were approved almost immediately.

They flew to china to pick up Lilly nine year old orphan. She shared Alice's love for shopping and was exceptionally smart. She fit in with the Hales like it was meant to be.

Esme and Carlisle moved to Florida after Carlisle retired early but they still came up to Forks to visit for holidays, birthdays, and whenever they felt like it.

Renee is a whole other story. She came home after Aiden was born for about a week and decided to move to Europe to live with her boyfriend Ethan she met while backpacking with Phil and Hal. She didn't come see us as often as Esme and Carlisle but we talked on the webcam and almost everyday on the phone.

I was glad that she was happy but there was a period where I was angry that she had moved on so quickly. But that's Renee for you.

Phil and Hal still owned and operated the diner in town. They were still as fruity as ever but we love them like no other.

"Come on just tell me." Charlotte begged.

"No." Aiden growled.

He reminded me so much of his father. His bronze hair sat messy on his head but he wore it longer so it hung hiding his big brown eyes. He had the cocky crooked grin that I fell in love with and he knew how to use it.

I remembered when he was nine and got his first girlfriend. I had went to pick him up from school and he asked me to write down our phone number so that he could give it to a friend. I did like he asked and watched him walk over to a cute little blond and hand her the slip of paper. It was so cute and so innocent.

The phone was ringing when we walked in the house not twenty minutes later and he refused to let me answer it. That was the first time I felt my little boy pulling away from me.

"What are you smiling about Mrs. Cullen?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Just remembering when Aiden was little."

"Yeah its funny how time flies huh?" he kissed my neck seductively.

"Really Edward at your only child's birthday party?" Emmett clapped him on the back.

"What I can seduce my wife any time I want." Edward pouted.

I smiled. He was just as handsome as the first day I met him. Coaching high school football kept him in perfect shape and there wasn't a day in the past thirteen years that I hadn't woke up and wanted to jump his fine ass.

"Bells why are you blushing?" Alice laughed as she walked over to me.

"No reason." I smiled.

"Sure Bells." she giggled.

"Mom can I open my presents now?" Aiden asked excitedly.

"Of course sweetie. Has everyone had their cake?" I asked as I swept his hair out of his eyes.

"Yes everyone has had their cake and ate it too." he smiled at his own humor. "Please?"

"Yes you may."

"Thanks." he ran off to gather all of the kids around the giant table.

"So Carlisle and Esme couldn't make it?" Rosalie asked as everyone sat down.

"No they are coming down next week." I explained handing Coley a few napkins to wipe off Dairy's frosting mustache.

"Alright we are all gathered let's go." Aiden cried as he sat down at the head of the table.

"God you totally have your mother's patience." Edward laughed.

"I resent that." I growled.

"Ooh I love when you growl." he whispered in my ear before grabbing my ass.

Yep thirteen year old marriage and we still got it.

"Eww, dad stop flirting with mom I want to open my presents." Aiden yelled.

Everyone started laughing and gold old Bella blushed like crazy.

"Open mine first." Charlotte smiled handing Aiden a small card.

"Alright." Aiden said as he opened the card.

He looked at it for a few seconds before his eyes got really big and he blushed. Yep poor dear got his mother's on command blush too.

"What is it?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing." Aiden said standing up and putting the card in his back pocket.

"You can use that anytime." Charlotte whispered and I watched as Aiden's face turned a shade darker.

"Next." Aiden held his hands out.

"Well this is from Jake, Dairy and I." Coley handed him a package.

"Thank you so much." he said before opening the present.

"NO WAY HOW DID YOU KNOW I WANTED OPTIMUS PRIME?" he cried as he held up the transformers action figure.

"You might of mentioned it a time or two." Jake laughed.

"Alright we're next." Emmett bellowed as he picked up a big box and put it on the table.

Aiden picked it up and shook it. "It's not a gag gift is it?" he asked.

"Just open it Aiden." Rose laughed. "I wouldn't let him do that to you."

"Again." Aiden muttered before ripping the wrapping paper off the box. He smiled at the basketball hoop.

"You also mentioned you wanted to learn how to play before the season started so we thought it was appropriate." Emmett smiled. "It's already set up in the driveway. So we'll play later."

"You guys are awesome."

"Hey mister what about us?" Alice pouted.

"Of course how could I forget about my fairy godmother?" Aiden laughed as he stood up.

At thirteen years old he towered over Alice. It was highly comical.

Alice thrust the giant box into his arms.

"I wander what it is." Aiden smiled sarcastically.

He opened the box to reveal his new wardrobe. Every holiday Alice would create an absolutely unique set of clothes made specifically just for Aiden. No other child would ever have the clothes my son wore. He loved it.

"You are awesome." he stood up again and picked her small body up in a giant Emmett worthy hug.

"Okay last one champ. Hope you like it." Edward handed him the small box.

Aiden's eyes lit up as he tore open the box. I watched as he frowned for a second and looked up. "A key?"

"Your presents out front." I explained.

We let him lead the way out front where the brand new 4-wheeler set. He walked over to it and stroked it softly. I could see his frown but when he turned around he smiled.

"Thank you guys." his voice was soft.

"Is it what you wished for?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah." he whispered.

Edward looked at me and winked.

The party was over and I finished the dishes while Edward took out the trash. Aiden had retired to his room looking not so cheerful. As soon as he walked back into the kitchen he pulled me into a tight hug and kissed me passionately.

"I don't think our son is very happy."

"I have no clue why." I breathed.

"Let's go talk to him." he pulled me upstairs to Aiden's room.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Aiden called.

"Hey birthday boy how's it feel to be a teenager?" Edward sat on the bed.

"Great." he rolled his eyes.

"Did you not like the 4-wheeler? Because we can take it back if you want." I offered.

"No I love it. Thank you guys." he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"What's wrong then?"

"Nothing I was just hoping for something else? But I don't want anyone to think that I didn't like my presents. Really I did." he assured us.

"Well we're going to bed. Love you." I kissed his forehead.

"Love you too."

"Goodnight son." Edward patted his bed.

"Night dad."

I poked Edward in the side and gave him the signal.

"Well, we actually forgot to give you a present." Edward smiled pulling the box out of his pocket.

Aiden sat up. "What is it?"

"Open it up and find out."

Aiden smiled brightly as he opened the box revealing a brand new wallet. His smile turned into a frown. "Thanks." he said as he went to put it on his nightstand.

"Open the wallet maybe there's some money inside." I started.

I watched as he opened the wallet and stood up on the bed. "FOR REAL? YOUR KIDDING ME IS THIS A JOKE?" he screamed holding the sonogram picture in his hand.

"Nope. Your going to have a little brother or sister in about six months." Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I'm going to be the best big brother ever." Aiden jumped up and down. "Thank you so much. My birthday is perfect now. I got everything I wanted."

"Alright big brother you have school tomorrow." I smiled as he laid down and set the picture up against his lamp.

I kissed his forehead and pulled the blanket over him but he sat up and kissed my stomach. "I wanted to say goodnight to the baby." he blushed.

"Goodnight sweetie." I laughed.

Edward led the way to our bedroom. "You do realize that you just made that boys year right?" he asked.

Aiden had been asking us for a sibling since he turned five but we had a lot of trouble. It was funny the irony of it. Aiden was conceived by accident and spur of the moment but when we were ready for another god had different plans.

Finally after many negative pregnancy tests I woke up with the worst stomach flu in my existence. I called Edward at the school and asked him to bring home a test and he was home on his lunch break. We sat in the bathroom nervously awaiting the results.

After the egg timer went off I watched Edward walk over to the sink and smile. "Congratulations."

"You keep zoning out is this a part of pregnancy that didn't hit you with Aiden?" he laughed bringing me out of my thoughts.

"No I just can't believe that we are doing it again." I smiled. "I couldn't be any more happy then I am right now."

"I agree." he kissed me softly. "But I thought you should know that that gift that Charlotte gave to Aiden was a coupon for their first kiss, to use any time he wishes. Still happy?" he chuckled.

"Yep, still happy." I kissed him back.

I got what I wanted. After everything I had been through I had finally found my happiness and it all involved my son sleeping down the hall, the baby growing inside of me and my loving darling soul mate of a husband sleeping next to me.

THE END!!!!

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**I thought it would be appropriate to have Gumdrop's final chapter which happens on his birthday happen on my birthday even though his is Halloween and mine is...today.**

**I would take a bow but I don't know what everyone thought of it yet so I wont. Again thanks to everyone that reviewed, you peeps are awesome. I'm going to go have my Harry Potter marathon with my friends as we do every birthday.**

**Ummm here is a nice little service announcement: Teenage pregnancy isn't all kittens and rainbows so rap it before you tap it and use the no glove no love rule. **

**Review and let me know what you guys think please. And also I want everyone to tell me if I should continue on with my new story. Here is a brief summary let me know if you think its worth it. I will post the first chapter in about a week V and I have some kinks to work out first.**

**~Tresures: Lost and Found~**

**Bella Swan inherited many things from her late father in his will, money, jewelry, a house. But one thing that wasn't listed was his dream. While going through his things she uncovers charts and notebooks that were sure to lead to a sunken treasure no one knew about. Determined to live out Charlie's dream, Bella decides to return to the island of Topaz, where she grew up. She hires Edward Cullen, a deep sea diver and the man that she left behind four and a half years prior. Will working with Edward help her find the treasure that her father so diligently searched for? Or will it reclaim a priceless treasure that Bella had no intentions of trying to find? **

**Its going to be a mystery/romance sort of deal, but I hope that people will be interested in it.**

**Let me know what you guys thnk please becuase if not I will go with another idea. Thank you and goodnight.**


	25. MY NEW STORY IS UP!

**Okay guess what? Sorry this isn't a chapter**

**In fact this is an author's note letting you know that my new story is up. **

**Repeat Treasures: Lost and Found is a go.**

***shakes her booty* **

**So I'm really excited, go check it out on my profile.**

**Warning: There is a tan Edward. hehe**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey People. I know you guys hate these fake chapters but I wanted to let everyone know that I changed my penname.. no.1twilightluver sort of felt a wee bit childish and it's the new year. ;).**

**Be safe**

**XOXO Ashley**


	27. Author's Note

**For those of you that don't have me on your alert's I've gotten a Twitter to keep up with everything and everyone so come find me (at) PandorasFF**

**I also got a blog because one of my stories was deleted without any warning making me extremely sad and more than a little paranoid. My blog will consist of all of my stories once they are Beta'd as well as a few incomplete projects in hopes that some positivity will give me the oomph I need to complete them **

** pandorasboxisheavy(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**I also just got an account at AO3 and will start posting over there as well once I figure out the logistics.**

**My account is under PandorasBoxIsHeavy so come find me over there too :D **

**And last but not least if you haven't checked out my new story Southern Comfort it's already 25 chapters in and on my blog as well**

**See yah soon lovelies **

**XOXO Ashley**

**I will delete this message in a couple of days I just wanted to give everyone a heads up with what's going on**


End file.
